Marionette
by xMimi-chanX
Summary: Bound by chains and blinded by lies, will the truth ever be revealed? Who am I, you may ask. I am their little 'marionette'. I am not living, but merely existing. Forced to wear a mask, will I ever break free of this hell? Constantly haunted by the endless nightmares, will I have a happy ending? "Papa, where are you? Why did you and Mama leave us?" ShikixOC
1. Chapter 1: Cross Academy

Marionette

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, (which is probably obvious) so it's probably not that great. My grammar is probably terrible :p anyway, this is a Senri Shiki x OC fanfic (yes, his first name is Senri not Shiki) I noticed there weren't many, other than Shima or yaoi, so I guess you can say that's one of the reasons I started my own. He is one of my favorite characters. I don't know why, but I always preferred the supporting cast. Anyway, I also wanted to say that I hope my OC doesn't come off as mary-sueish. She may appear that way at first, but I don't think she is. She is not perfect and she knows that. She is aware of the flaws she has. I wanted to create a character that seemed realistic and someone that people could possibly relate to. She doesn't like herself and has an immense amount of pressure put on her by her family. I hope that you all come to like her though and give this fanfic a chance. Please review. I would like to hear from anyone who gave this story a chance :)

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. If I owned Vampire Knight, I would put more emphasis on the supporting cast & make Yuuki… less _annoying_. *Shot*

* * *

Chapter 1: Cross Academy

"…Yes, of course. We'll be more than happy to accept her. She'll be in good hands."

"Thank you, Kaien. I'm sure our daughter will be a great addition to Cross Academy."

_A desolate hallway. The rain is drizzling quickly and harshly, almost as if it's trying to run away from something. Someone? Ha… running away. It's useless. There are some things you can't run away from._

"A dark and rainy night… I wonder if this is a bad omen. No, it can't be. This… could be my first step towards freedom."

"-Alison!"

I hear my name from the headmaster's office. _I guess that means they're done. Finally, it took them long enough. I thought I would be out here waiting forever!_

I enter the office to see my parents and a strange man wearing glasses. "Yes, father," I answer politely.

"We finished the negotiations and paperwork."

"Oh, I see. That's good." _Just what the hell do you want me to say?_

"Congratulations, Alison! You are now officially a student at Cross Academy!" announces the strange man with his straw brown hair in a ponytail. _Come to think of it… Oh, god no. Please don't tell me… He's the headmaster! Ugh! If he's the headmaster of this 'academy', then just how 'prestigious' could it possibly be._

I merely nod in response. The man I call 'father' gave me a look. I instantly correct myself.

"Really? That's great. Thank you for accepting me! I'll try my hardest to be a great student!" I answer with a polite smile. _There is that better, bastard?_

"Well, it shouldn't be a surprise. After all, your grades are amazing and you scored one of the highest scores on the entrance exam!" says the… headmaster. _He seems weird._

"Well, we should be taking our leave. We have a flight to catch," says the pompous woman I call 'mother'.

"May we have a moment to say goodbye to our daughter?"

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

We exit the _(ugh! I still can't believe he's the headmaster!)_ headmaster's office. My 'father' then swiftly turns around and grabs me by my shoulders.

"Don't you dare embarrass us while you're here? Do you understand?! Stay within the top three of the class. And while you are here try to make connections. It'll benefit the family. I do not want to hear any complaints from anyone about your behavior. OK, Alison?"

"Yes, father," I answer like a mere doll.

"You may be entering the academy as Alison Butei, but you are still a Rose! Do not sully our family name!"

"Yes, father," I repeat impassively.

"And do make sure that you continue to practice. You don't want to fall behind, right? Make sure you're the best!" says my 'mother' in a fake sugary voice, though she ended it firmly.

"Yes, mother" _And do make sure that you leave before you miss your flight. I don't want to be in the same room as you, let alone the same country._

He lets me go. "Well, we'll be off. Make sure you behave."

"Yes, father." _Oh, so you finally decided to leave? Hah… to think we call each other family… it's so humorous… is this really what family is supposed to be? No, I don't want to believe that. If I do then I'll have to give up my dream of what a 'family' should be. That's right, 'mother', 'father'. Everyone is not the way you want them to be. No one is perfect. Everyone has their own idea of what 'perfection' is. That's why it does not exist. That's why…_

* * *

"…it's unattainable."

"Umm… excuse me! Are you the new student?" squeaked a short girl with short, dark brown hair and big chocolate eyes.

"…Yes. Why?"

"Umm… the headmaster told me to escort you to your room!"

"Umm… OK, thanks." _Why does she seem like such a nervous wreck? Oh, wait… Crap! I'm being unfriendly! I probably have my bitch face on and it doesn't help that I'm taller than her. Geez… just how short is she? I'm only 5'7"… OK maybe that's a little tall for a 15 year old girl. Anyway, I'm probably intimidating her. Ugh! If my 'parents' find out about this they'll skin me alive! Must be nice. Must be nice. MUST BE NICE!_

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I caught your name. I'm Alison," I say with a smile on my face. _Goodbye bitch face._

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she bows in apology. "I'm Yuuki Cross," she replies with a huge smile on her face. _Well, at least hers is genuine… unlike mine. Wait a minute…_

"There's no need to apologize," I reply with my fake smile remaining on my face, "by the way, you wouldn't happen to be the headmaster's daughter?"

"Ah! Yes, I am!"

Only one thing was running through my mind now: _SHIT! OF ALL PEOPLE I MADE THE HEADMASTER'S DAUGHTER UNCOMFORTABLE! SHIT! If 'he' finds out then I'll never hear the end of it. I have to get her to like me!_

"Oh! Well it's a pleasure to meet you! I hope we become good friends!"

"Ah! Me too!" _Does she always start every sentence with 'Ah!' or 'Oh!'. How stupid. How annoying. To think I have to be friends with her… she seems so genuine and kind. She shouldn't have to deal with someone like me…_

"Alison!"

I snap out of my trance at the sound my name. "Ah! Yes? Sorry, I was deep in thought." _Crap! Now I'm starting to do that stupid 'Ah!' shit._

"It's OK. Is there something bothering you?" Yuuki asks with a concerned look on her face.

_Yep. She's definitely too nice… Nice people are always taken advantage of. Continuously being used by others, they become fragile and then eventually break like the beautiful glass they are._

"Well… I'm just worried about making friends. But, I'm sure if everyone is as nice as you, then I'll be fine!" I give her a reassured smile. _Well, it's close to what I was thinking about... close enough that is._

"Don't worry. You're nice, so I'm sure everyone will like you!" she says with that huge smile back on her face. _Pfft. If only you knew how nice I truly was. I'm not nice. I just use others for my benefit. No, for 'their' benefit._

"Thank you, Yuuki."

"By the way… I hope you don't mind me asking, but… are you from here?" she questions with a nervous look on her face.

"Eh…"

"I mean are you… a foreigner? Not that it's a bad thing! It's just that you don't look like you're from here… umm… sorry," she squeaked.

_Oh, so that's what she meant. Well, I should have anticipated that question. After all, my looks are... peculiar._

"No, I'm not from here. I'm from France. I'm only half-Japanese as you may have assumed. And please stop apologizing for everything," I answer.

"Ah! Sorry! I mean… sorry! Ah! Umm…" _she looks nervous again._

I sigh, "Don't worry about it."

"That's cool, though! Can you speak French?"

_Of course I can speak French. Didn't I just say that I was from France? How can you be from somewhere and not even speak the language? How the hell would you even survive? Ridiculous. Pathetic. _"Yes, of course. You're probably wondering why I don't have an accent. Well, it's not my first time in Japan. I learned to hide my accent a long time ago."

"Oh, I see. Oh! We're here! This is your room. Your bags should already be here. You probably want to rest, since it's so late. I'll come in the morning to escort you to class. Since we're in the same year we have the same classes, so we can sit together if you like," she says with that smile again, though she looks like she's in a rush to leave, "I'll also explain some things about Cross Academy tomorrow."

_Explain some things? What's to explain? This is just a private academy… right? _"Ok, sounds good. Well, I better get ready for school tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight! I hope you like it here!" she said, then ran off.

* * *

_Ugh! _I throw myself on my bed and look at all my bags on the floor. _Cross Academy… I wonder what lies in store for me here. Well, at least I don't have a roommate._

I look out my window and gaze at the stars. I have always loved the stars for as long as I can remember. They always manage to calm me whenever I'm upset.

"Well, I better get ready for bed," I say to myself.

I wash my face and look in the mirror. _I wonder what everyone will think about my eyes. They are so strange and ugly. I hate them. I hate the reflection I see in the mirror… No, I just hate me. I hate everyone. _

Looking in the mirror all I can see are my cursed eyes. One as blue as the deep, vast sea, almost a shade of indigo, yet… so empty and voided of life. _Perhaps midnight blue? _The other, an intense shade of violet. _Such a deep color… one could only think that it was the color of venom… and they'd probably be right. _I sigh. I have an urge to smash the mirror with my fist, but I don't. Such a thing is irrational. Instead I continue to look at my reflection.

My blonde hair, which is so light that it can barely be called blonde. It lacks color and luster. _So ugly. _My bangs frame my face and curls reach down to the middle of my back. _Perhaps I should cut it? No, 'they' wouldn't approve._

My fair snow white skin is clear, but… it appears that I may be getting a pimple on my cheek. _Ugh! Good thing I know how to work some magic with makeup… though I don't always like to use it. It's bothersome getting up early just to put makeup on, but I have to try to look 'perfect'… I guess. _I could never fathom why anyone would want such fair skin. _I look sick. No, it's perfect. Perfect for a doll. After all, I'm 'Marionette'. _I continue to inspect my body. I'm thin as a result of being tall and a dancer. _ I wish I was a little bit curvier. Geez… If I wasn't so tall, then everyone would think I was just a kid. _

I stop my self-hate rant and put on my night shirt. Well, I call it that, but truthfully it's just a pink plaid button-down shirt. I don't even bother wearing pants. I have a night gown, but… I feel more comfortable in my shirt. _It's cozy. _I slip into bed and fall into a dreamless slumber.

_Well, tomorrow is my first day of school. Better make a good first impression. Hopefully, there's no one difficult I have to impress, but if everyone is like Yuuki, then I should be fine._

**_~See you next dream~_**

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the end of chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it!Next chapter will feature the Night Class. Alison will also learn of the differences between the Day Class and the Night Class. Maybe she'll meet a certain apathetic model. Who knows? Heheh ;)

So some of you are probably wondering, "Where's Zero?" Well let's ask him!

* * *

Me: Zero! Everyone is wondering where you were this chapter?

Zero: …And?

Me: Well, where were you?!

Zero: Why do I have to tell you?

Me: Just answer the damn question! Yuuki!

Yuuki: Got it! *hits Zero repeatedly*

Zero: Oww… Ok, I'll answer the damn question.

Me & Yuuki: Yay! :D

Zero: I was just out patrolling for Day class students and those damn bloodsuckers.

Alison: Blood… suckers? What are you talking about?

Me & Yuuki: Ah! Umm… Nothing!

Alison: Hmm… Ok, whatever you say. -_-

Me & Yuuki: Phew!


	2. Chapter 2: First day of Class

Marionette

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I want to thank my first two reviewers, **michelle88222 **and **Incendo**. Thank you for reviewing and for supporting me and my story :) I know my story might not be much, but I am trying my best... Anyway, I hope I did not disappoint anyone with this chapter. I don't really like this chapter much myself, but I hope you all still enjoy it and continue to read. I will always try my best to update as soon as possible! Oh, yeah! I wanted to point out that the reason for going into detail for Alison's morning routine had more to do with me wanting to convey how insecure she is over her looks, sooo... sorry if it seemed unnecessary or a lot to read :(

On another note, I listened to a lot of kpop while writing this! ...Ok, that was random XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Me: Alison take it over!

Alison: ...No, why do I have to?

Me: Just do it! I'll get Yuuki!

Alison: Ugh! Ok! What the hell do I have to do?!

Me: Tell everyone to enjoy this chapter and review :D

Alison: Fine... I hope you all enjoy this chapter of _Marionette_! Please leave a review! ^_^

Me: ...What a change in mood -_-"

* * *

Chapter 2: First day of Class

I was stirred out of sleep by my blaring alarm clock. _Ugh. What time is it? _I turn over to glare at the clock. _It's only 5 a.m., but I have to get ready for my first day of school. _I roll out of bed and head into the bathroom for my morning routine.

I wash my face with cleanser, and then exfoliate it with a scrub to prevent that annoying little pimple from appearing. _Ha, take that you little bastard._ I then brush my teeth. _Maybe I should buy some teeth whitening strips…_

"Hmm… Guess I'll take a shower…," I say to myself. I undress, but avoid looking in the mirror. I hate the mirror. No, that's an understatement; I loathe the mirror. I despise seeing my hideous reflection.

I touch my side. _Nope, it's still there. It seems like I'll have that mark forever. I had that mark for as long as I can remember.__ If only how I received it was as embedded in my mind as it is on my body._ Perhaps, it's just a birthmark? No, that's impossible. His is identical to mine. I wonder how he's doing. I think… he's still in England. 

"I better give him a call," and with that I turn off the water and step out of the shower to dry myself off. _He'll probably want to hear from me since I just arrived. Honestly, he should really be more focused on his studies… _I sigh. _I'm worried about you too…_

I put on my uniform and inspect how I look in it. _Hmm… it's not bad, but kind of… I don't know… plain. This is exactly how Yuuki wore hers. _I groan. _I'm such a hypocrite. I want to stand out, but I don't want to be noticed. I don't want to be singled out. I want to fit in, but I don't want to __**blend **__in._

"Maybe... I'll try to look different," I sigh. "Who am I kidding? I already look different with my weird eyes… Even Yuuki asked if I was a foreigner." _Though, I am. I'm surprised she didn't question my eyes. She was probably too shy to. Besides, she was freaking out just about asking where I'm from. _

I sigh, "I wonder how many people are going to ask me where I'm from. I guess I'll tell them..." _Wonder how many are going to ask if I'm wearing circle lenses…_

I decide to not wear the jacket that goes with the uniform. _Hmm… Should I wear a sweater vest or a cardigan? Guess I'll wear the sweater vest today._

I put on the vest and decide to wear pink striped thigh high socks instead. _If anyone asks, I'll just say it's a trend in France… Yeah, they should buy that crap. _I roll my eyes. _Ugh. I'm so tall that this skirt seems even shorter. _I then put on the necklace that I hold so very dear to myself. The pendant is a gold heart-shaped locket with lighter gold roses painted on the outside. I never have it off for long. I grip the pendant and pray. _Please look over me... __  
_

I then open up my makeup bag. "Nothing too flashy… Simple. Au naturel," I tell myself. I merely put on concealer under my eyes and on any blemishes. Then I put on my foundation. _Where the hell is my powder? I need it for my oily skin. Oh! Here it is. _I brush on the powder. _Hmm… I really lack color. I should probably put on some blush…_

I jump at the sound of a knock at the door. _Crap. It's probably Yuuki._

I answer the door to see her smiling face. _How the hell can anyone be so cheerful so early in the morning?_

"Good morning, Alison! Did you have a good night rest?" She asks me. _She's one to talk. She looks restless. Did she sleep at all last night?_

"Uhh… yeah, thanks. What about you?" I respond with a skeptical look.

"Ah! Y-yeah, of course I did!" She responds nervously. _Mmhmm… liar. Not to mention a terrible one. _"Umm… where's your jacket?" She questions, snapping me out of my reverie. _Ah, so she finally noticed._

"I didn't want to wear the same thing as everyone else. I hate uniforms. Besides, this vest still counts as part of the uniform, so what's wrong?" I snap.

"Oh! N-nothing's wrong with it! I-I was just w-wondering…" She squeaks. I mentally sigh. _Am I really that scary?_

"...So do we have to leave now?" I ask.

"Oh! No, we still have time." She answers. _Good._

"In that case, I'm going to finish getting ready."

"O-OK. Take your time." She squeaks. _Does she have a speech impediment? Geez… Why does she keep stuttering?_

I walk into the bathroom to finish my makeup and hair, which the latter I haven't even started on. _I can't believe I answered the door without doing my hair first. _I mentally curse.

"You… don't have to be so nervous around me," I mutter.

"Ah!" she giggles, "I'm not nervous." _Liar__. Everyone is..._

"Hn…" I continue to put on blush. _Guess I'll just finish up with some mascara and lip gloss._

"…Oww," I mutter as I stabbed myself in the eye with my mascara wand. _That really burns. _I mentally cry at my stupidity. I finish my makeup by swiping on a sheer pink lip gloss. _OK… hair… What the hell am I gonna do with this nest? _I settle with just putting part of my hair up in small pigtails and leaving the rest down. _Might as well make use of these hair accessories… _I tie the parts up with pink and black striped ribbons that have a heart in the center. _There, done… Maybe I could use some perfume._

I turn around to see Yuuki looking intently at me. "Is there something wrong?" I ask bluntly.

"N-no! I was just… watching you get ready. You really know a lot about fashion and how to apply makeup." _What the hell are you talking about? My sense of style... is atrocious… Besides, I **have **to wear makeup. You don't... idiot.  
_

This catches my attention. "You don't know how, do you?"

"Ah… Well, I really never had the time for it," she answers.

"…If you like I could teach you," I mutter. _Why the hell am I volunteering?_

"Really?! Thank you so much, Alison," She says excitedly. _Well, at least she seems less scared of me... Not that I care._

I spritz on my _Prada Candy _perfume. "Would you like to try some?"

"S-sure!" _Heh. Like a kid, so very innocent._

I grab my _beats studio _headphones and my books for class. "Alors, on y va?"

"E-eh… what?" Yuuki stutters. Just then I realized I was speaking in French.

"…Je suis désolée," I mutter embarrassed that I accidentally spoke in French.

"Umm… It's OK?"

I merely nod and head for the door. She follows after me.

"So let's go get something to eat!" Yuuki says enthusiastically. I merely nod again in response. _I wonder if she's someone who I can be myself with… Nah, probably not. That's just wishful thinking._ _Besides, I don't even remember who I truly am… _I glance over to her. _Huh? Was that always there? That can't be part of the uniform…_

"Hey, what's that?" I ask pointing at a band on her sleeve.

"Oh, this? This just shows that I'm a prefect."

* * *

As we enter the dining hall I ask her what's a prefect. _Maybe I could become one… Though I don't want to… It'll probably look good to 'them'… I think. Like a model student…_

"-So mainly we just patrol at night and make sure the day class students are in their respected dorms and… Hey! Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening," I say as I eye a piece of cake… or **several** pieces of cake I should say. _Heheh. There's no one here to stop me from eating all of those delicious, yummy, mouth-watering cakes~_

"Uhh… Alison? You're drooling."

I snap out of my reverie and look away with a noticeable blush on my face. "V-vhat are vu talking about?! I am not drooling! Get your eyes checked!" I snap.

"hehe~ whatever you say Alison," Yuuki says in a teasing voice. "By the way, your accent came up." I gasp and believe it or not my blush became even brighter. I mentally sigh. _Then what the hell was the purpose of putting on blush if __**this **__was gonna happen? Man… I thought I got rid of my accent for good. _"But your accent is really cute!" she says interrupting my thoughts.

"Ah! Umm… merci," I whisper. Yuuki merely laughs at me again as we both sit down to eat. I try to change the subject by asking her if she patrols every night.

"Uhh… yeah," she answers. I narrow my eyes at that. "Well, are there other members?"

"Yeah, Zero! He's in our class, so I'll introduce you to him," Yuuki says excitedly. "He may seem a little intimidating though because he-"

"-Yuuki," says a girl with short caramel brown hair.

"Oh! Yori! Good morning. Sorry I left without you. I had to pick up Alison," Yuuki says glancing at me.

"Oh is this the new student? Alison, right?"

"Umm… yeah! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I say with fake friendliness. _Who the hell is she?_

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sayori, Yuuki's roommate," she answers with a small smile. _Figures, they seem similar. They both seem… kind. _"Soo… are you gonna eat all of that?" she asks looking at my tray of food, err…, cakes.

I glance at my tray holding pastries, and then back at her. "Yeah, why?" I ask bluntly.

"…Nothing, it's just a lot," she says quietly. Yuuki backs her up by saying I should be eating something healthier. _Pfft. Who are you, my 'parents'?_

"Cakes **are** healthy," I insist lamely, "see there are strawberries, dark chocolate, eggs, and milk. It is very important to eat at least five cakes a day," I finish triumphantly.

Yuuki and Sayori look at each other and then back at me. They both burst into giggles. _What's so damn funny?!_

"Alison, you got it mixed up. You're supposed to eat at least five servings of fruits a day and I don't think strawberries on a cake count," says Sayori trying to stifle a laugh.

"Umm… So Yuuki, what were you saying about that guy again? What's his name? One or something?" I once again try to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah! Zero is also a prefect and he's in our class, but he might come off as pretty intimidating. He can be a little grumpy," answers Yuuki, who luckily let me get away with changing the subject. Hopefully her friend will too.

"Kiryuu? He always has a scowl on his face, so he comes off as pretty scary, but it helps with his job." _Well, at least I won't be the scariest person at Cross Academy… I'll just be the scariest girl._

I begin to eat my cakes and pray I am not interrupted again. _Mmm~ Cakes! They're sooo yummy and delicious~ _

The girls sitting with me then burst into another fit of giggles. _OK... SOMEONE WANTS TO TELL ME WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?! I JUST WANT TO ENJOY MY DAMN CAKES IN PEACE AND QUIET! IS THAT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR? IS IT?! _

"What?" I seeth. The two girls once again look at each other and then back at me, then continue to laugh. at. me! _Who the hell do they think they are?! I'm starting to get angry!_

"It's nothing...," says a giggling Sayori.

"It's just that you look cute when you eat cake," says Yuuki who is now trying to hold back another laugh. "You look really happy when you eat cake. You must really love cake," says the brunette in a teasing manner.

"S-shut up! J-je n'aime pas de g-gâteau! Hmph! Don't be s-so ridiculous!" I say blushing once again.

"Pfft! Your accent came back Alison," says Yuuki about to fall out of her chair. "Isn't it cute, Sayori?"

"Hehe~ It is," says Sayori brushing a tear. "Is she from France?"

"Yeah, she is."

"S-shouldn't we start heading to class," I stutter trying to bring down my blush.

"Yeah, we probably should if we don't want to be late," says the quieter one of the two girls. _Hmm… she doesn't seem scared of me. I wonder… is that just how Yuuki acts when she first meets someone? No, she's not the first one who acted that way around me. I don't know why, but for some reason everyone has the idea that I'm gonna punch them in the face or something. Ha, as if I'll waste my time doing that._

"-Alison!" Once again I'm brought back to earth. I have to stop getting so deep in thought.

"Uhh… Right. Sorry, let's head to class," I respond lamely as ever.

"Hurry! We're gonna be late!" says a sprinting Yuuki. _Man, for someone so short she sure can run._

* * *

"Cross! You're late! Again!" says a stern voice.

"Ah! Sorry, I was escorting the new student," answers Yuuki nervously. _Way to use me as an excuse. It sounds like this isn't the first time you've been late. Better not walk to class with her then._

"Oh, you're the new student? Come here and introduce yourself to the class," says the crabby man in front of the class. _Well, I know I'm not gonna like this class._

"Hello, my name is Alison Butei. As you all are probably wondering, I am from France. I hope to get along with you all!" I say mimicking 'her' voice and smiling.

Whispers are heard all around the classroom.

"*gasp* Did you hear? She's from France."

"Wow… a foreigner."

"She looks like she's mixed."

"She's really tall."

"Her uniform is different."

"Look at her eyes. Are they real?"

_I knew it…_

"They look weird. They're probably just circle lenses."

_Please make it stop… I hate this. I wish I could just disappear from the face of the earth._

"Alison, please take a seat next to Zero Kiryuu," says the prim teacher, "Kiryuu, please raise your hand."

"Yes, sir," I say quietly. _Isn't that the guy Yuuki and Sayori were telling me about? _

A boy with silver hair and lavender eyes raises his hand. _He seems peeved. No, he seems difficult. I don't think I have to become friends with him. He doesn't seem like he could possibly benefit 'them'._

I walk up the stairs to my seat as everyone's eyes follow me. _Well, so much for sitting next to Yuuki… Although, I would prefer a seat by the window._

I look at the boy who appears to have a permanent scowl on his face and say, "Hi, I'm Alison. It's nice to meet you. Yuuki told me about you," I say with my usual fake smile. _Might as well appear nice, I guess._

"Hn…" I sweat drop at his response. _Well, we definitely won't become 'friends'. Hmm… he also seems tired, just like Yuuki. Don't tell me… they're the only prefects in this whole school! That's just insane. No wonder, he seems so irritated. I'd be pissed too if someone tried to talk to me after, basically, staying up all night… _

_Why does it feel like people are looking at me? Nah, it's probably just anxiety. _I look up only to find the majority of the class looking in my direction. _Uhh… did I do something wrong?_

More whispers are heard.

"Wow, I feel bad for the new student. She has to sit next to Kiryuu."

"Hope he doesn't make her cry."

"Kiryuu is so scary."

_OK, surely he isn't that bad… right? Honestly, I kinda feel bad for him, but at least all of the attention isn't on me._

The class goes silent at the sound of a booming voice, "CROSS! WAKE UP!"

"Yes, sir!" answers Yuuki with a salute. _What the hell is wrong with that girl? _

The whole class laughs at her antics. _Well, better her than me._

* * *

"So did you enjoy your first day of class?"

"…Sure, I guess," I answer curtly. Honestly, the only thing I learned from class is that if you fall asleep you will be awoken by a ferocious yell and be terribly embarrassed. If you zone out, which I'm prone to do though I don't look like it, luckily, you will have a piece of chalk thrown at you. If you are late, you will have a piece of chalk thrown at you. If you do this repeatedly, then you will be given detention, or at least that's what it seems like from watching Yuuki in class. And once again, she used me in order to get out of trouble. I sigh, for once not mentally.

I flinch at the sound of screaming. "…What the hell is going on?" I accidentally say. _Ugh. I can't slip up._

"Everyone is excited because it's time for the night class," answers Sayori.

"…The night class?" I question. _You can take classes at night? Why wasn't I informed about this?! I'm a night owl as is. _"Wait… What's so great about students who take classes at night?" _What the hell are wrong with these people?_

"The night class is composed of an elite group of students, who are all completely gorgeous," answers Yuuki, though she seems anxious. _What's her problem?_

"…And that's why all those girls are crowding around that gate?" I ask hoping that I'm wrong.

"Uhh… Yeah! Pretty much…"

"Well, I'm going to leave. Bye, Yuuki, Alison. It was nice to meet you," Sayori interrupts.

"…Bye. It was nice to meet you too," I mutter.

"Well, I'm off to perform my prefect duties!"

"…Prefect duties?" I ask warily.

"Yeah! It's my job to stop the day class students from crowding around the gate of the Night class." _That… just sounds stupid. _"Many Day class students try to break curfew in order to see the Night class students," Yuuki informs me.

"Oh, I see." _I guess… _"I want to come." Yuuki glances back at me in shock. "What? I merely want to see what the commotion is all about," I say bluntly.

"Ah! No, I just didn't think you would be interested," she says using that 'Ah!' again.

* * *

"Kyaaa! Idol! I love you!"

"Kyaaa! Wild!"

"Takuma is so handsome!"

"Kaname is my favorite!"

"Kyaaa! Senri!"

"RUKA! RUKA! OVER HERE!"

_What. The. Hell. Is. This?! This is insane. This is madness. They're like animals! Do they have no shame?! Ugh. What, are the Night class students celebrities? Right now, I really pity Yuuki and Zero. Speaking of the 'old man', where the hell is he?_

I look over to see Yuuki attempt to push the rabid fans back, but it all looks in vain. As the gates start to open, the screaming only gets worse. _Ugh. At this rate I'm going to go deaf! _I put on my headphones in an effort to mute out the screams. _How does Yuuki deal with this every day? _The next thing I know, all the girls were in two lines leaving a walkway for the, apparently 'famous', Night class.

The gates open to reveal a tall young man with dark brown hair and red eyes, uncannily similar to Yuuki, in the front. Power seemed to resonate off of him. His glance instantly going to Yuuki. _Why is he looking at her so solemnly?_

Directly behind him were two girls. One with wavy, almond hair tinted with pink. Her eyes almost matching the color of her hair. She walked in a regal manner, but had a scowl etched on her face. She seemed to be fiercely protective of the man in front of her. _Well, at least I'm not the scariest girl at school… But she's beautiful and has so many fans. _The girl beside her had short blue hair and empty eyes of a similar color. Her face remained blank and she appeared to be a body guard of sorts. _Umm… Why do those girls seem so protective of that guy? Just who the hell is he?_

Appearing after the two girls were two boys. One with blond hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. He had a cocky grin and was flirting with his fans: "Good morning, ladies~ Still as pretty as ever, I see!" I didn't think it was possible, but the screaming only got worse and by worse I mean louder. "KYAAA! IDOL!" _Ugh. Just shut up. Wait… Did they just say 'Idol'? _The boy next to him was very tall with orange hair and amber eyes. He seemed relaxed and casual, his improper uniform serving as proof. _Wait, how come they get a white uniform? Actually, it's good that I didn't. I'm so pale that I would just look completely washed out. Hell, it would probably be similar to wearing camouflage. _"KYAAA! WILD!" _…Wild? Who the hell is that? No... WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS THAT?_

After the two boys, was another blond whose face adorned a huge smile. His hair was of a lighter shade than the previous blond and his forest green eyes gleamed with kindness and joy. He kindly greeted everyone with a "Good evening" and a smile. _He reminds me of you..._

In the back, was a boy and girl who walked close to each other. _I wonder… Are they together?_ The boy had messy, maroon hair that still managed to look stylish. His eyes, a slate blue, voided of life. His face and whole demeanor, similar to his eyes, was perfectly impassive. _He's kinda cute… Though, I would never admit it._ The girl next to him had a similar demeanor. Her silky, straight, orange hair tied in two black ribbons. Her eyes, a deeper blue than the boy next to her, were graced with long lashes. The look on her porcelain face screamed boredom, and she probably was. _Wow… She's so pretty. She looks like a delicate doll. _She fed the boy next to her a treat, one I have never seen before. _That reminds me of that 'guy'… The perv. I wonder how he's doing… Probably getting into trouble… Like usual. _I mentally sigh.

"-Take one more step and I'll make you cry." _Huh? _I look over to see Zero next to me, glaring at the fangirls. _Whoa!_ _Where the hell did he come from?_ _...Is this what everyone meant by 'scary'? Well, at least the fans are under control over here. _I look back over at Yuuki only to see that she's been pushed to the ground. _Tch. I can't believe those whores pushed her just in effort to get closer to their 'precious' Night class. Pathetic._

I then notice the boy who looks similar to Yuuki help her up. _He seems really concerned. Oh, great. Now the fangirls are glaring even more at her. _

I am then thrust back to earth, literally thrust, by being pushed forward. I honestly would've preferred to be snapped out of my thoughts in a more pleasant manner. Then to my surprise, and apparently everyone else's, I fall on the boy with maroon hair and slate blue eyes. _Oww~_ _Who the hell just pushed me? Oh, fuck. My headphones fell off. Tch. Little bitch. _I scowl. _They better still work!_

"-Do you intend to get up anytime soon?" says a monotone voice. That's how I like to be snapped out of my thoughts. By someone interrupting my thoughts with **words**, not by being pushed! _Wait… How come it didn't hurt that much when I fell? _I blink and see dull blue eyes staring back at me. _Ehh?_

"E-ehh?! I'm so sorry!" I say embarrassed of the incident that just took place. I quickly get off of him, so fast that anyone else would've thought that I was either disgusted by him or that his skin literally burned me. I then swiftly pick up my headphones and inspect them. _I don't care if I hurt you; I care if my headphones still work. They better or else **someone's** gonna be sorry._

"…It's alright. Are you OK?" the boy says after being helped up by the pretty girl with pigtails. _Wow… His eyes are a pretty shade of blue. He's probably just as arrogant as that dumbass blond over there who is __**still **__flirting with his fans. _

I can feel the glares piercing my skin."Y-yes, I am, thank you. I do apologize though, umm…" I say with a fake apologetic voice. _OK, why the hell do I have to apologize when I was pushed? And who the hell is this?_

"Senri… Senri Shiki," says the impassive boy.

"Oh…," _He doesn't say much, does he? _"It's nice to meet you! Though I wish the experience was a little bit more pleasant…," I mutter the last part, "I'm Alison Butei!" I say with my usual 'smile'. _Those girls probably want to kill me right about now and if they could get away with it, then they probably would. _I twitch at the thought.

He merely nods at me. _Is he always like this or is he just pissed that I fell on him? Though, it wasn't my fault…_

Zero then suddenly grabs me by my arm. "Shouldn't you be heading to class, Senri?" says Zero sharply. _Umm… what's up with the tension in the air? Is there something I don't know about? Like, did Senri steal Zero's girlfriend or something? Or eat his cakes? _I blink confused.

"Hn… Ok, Mr. Prefect," says the apathetic boy.

I had just realized that the whole night class was watching the incident that took place. _…Am I gonna die? No… They are glaring at… Zero. Why?_

"-Alison, go back to your dorm," says the, as I like to call him, 'old man'. _Don't tell me what to do. Though, I'll gladly leave this 'circus'._

* * *

"…Guess, I'll stretch," I yawn. _I can't let myself fall behind. I need to find a place where I can take lessons. _"Hmm… I'll search tomorrow," I tell myself. I then proceed to practice my splits. _I wish I had something to put my leg on… Maybe, I can use my bed? No… I think I can use the chair that goes to my desk. _I bring the chair over and use it to go into an oversplit. _That's better… _

_Now, I need to strengthen my feet… _I look through my suitcase to find my exercise resistance band. _OK, let's get this over with. _I point and flex my foot against the band. _I wish I had somewhere to practice… _I continue with the other foot until I am satisfied. _Well, guess I'll call it a night. _I take off my makeup, then change into my night shirt and slip into bed.

* * *

_'*pant* I have to... *pant* get away...'_

_A little girl in a ballroom dress is running as fast she can. Everywhere she looks, there is blood and dead bodies. Several gun shots ring out. People's screams are heard. A fire quickly starts to spread. She has become the next prey._

_'There's so much blood... Everything is being painted in red'_

_She trips on her dress and turns around with fear in her eyes. __Towering over her is a man with bright crimson eyes. Eyes that hold malice and the desire to kill. The man's face contorts into a sadistic grin. He comes closer to the girl as she inches further away. She begins to shiver and finds herself unable to move. The man then licks his lips and opens his mouth to show vicious fangs._

'_This is it… This is the end… I'm going to die.' _

_She closes her eyes in fear. A voice in her head tells her to run, but she is petrified. The man is about to sink his fangs in her when all of a sudden another man kills the monster. __He has blond hair, though his face is indiscernible. He is wearing a tuxedo and appears to be an aristocrat preparing to go to a soiree. He says something to the girl._

'_Huh? What are you saying? I don't understand… Who are you? Why did you save me?'_

_He then takes the girl in his arm and hugs her. He whispers something in the girl ears. _

"…_m …ry a..y …o… I… ov… o…."_

'_What are you saying? I don't understand…'_

_Then to the little girl's horror, a man stands over her savior with a sword. Then everything fades to black…_

* * *

I wake up panting. _No… it's that same dream again. I thought… I got over it. _I sit upright. _There's no way I can go back to bed now. Not after 'that'… _I glance at the clock. It's half passed midnight. I climb out of bed and put on a button down shirt. I then throw on a pair of shorts and some thigh-high socks. I put on a navy cardigan and a pair of ankle boots. I swiftly grab my case, the only thing that could possibly calm me down and sprint outside.

* * *

_Guess I'll go to the forest… _I walk through the foliage and admire the scenery. _It's so beautiful… And the stars are shining as bright as ever. Heh. To think we're looking at the same sky, though we're in different places. I wonder what time it is over there. I forgot to call him… _I continue to walk until I enter a clearing. There's a big oak tree that stands off by itself and a beautiful lake that glistens in the moonlight. _Perfect._

I open the case with a key, in a shape of a rose, to reveal a violin. I take it out carefully and wipe it with a cloth. I sigh in content. I then proceed to take out my bow and put rosin on it. "Shall we play?" I say with a small, rare smile gracing my face. I put on my shoulder rest and proceed to tune my violin. "Excellent. I guess... we're ready to play," I say sadly with a solemn smile on my face.

I decide to play Bach's _chaconne_. I don't need the music in front of me. It's embedded in my heart. _What a beautiful song… I hope one day I can meet your expectations, father… Do I play as well as you? I hope to one day surpass you, father… Thank you… for such a wonderful gift. I shall always treasure… this beautiful violin, for as long as I live._

My playing is interrupted at the sound of rustling leaves. _Is someone there? Oh, no… I hope it's not Yuuki. If I get in trouble, then 'father' will kill me. _As I am about to pack my violin and make a run for it, a figure emerges. "…Were you the one playing just now?" says a monotone voice.

The first thing I notice is messy maroon hair and dull yet piercing blue eyes. _Senri Shiki… What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in class?_

_**~See you next dream, my dear 'marionette'~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! That's it for chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. I noticed it's a bit long, but I don't know... I prefer when fanfics are long. Plus, I think it shows the author took time to come up with, well, plot and details :) Anyway, next chapter will feature more of our handsome model.

* * *

By the way, I thought I would give a bit of a French lesson ;)

"Alors, on y va?" means "Shall we go?"

"Je suis désolée" means "I'm sorry"

As many of you probably already know, "Merci" means "Thank you"

And "Je n'aime pas de gâteau" means "I don't like cake"

Hope you enjoyed today's French lesson!

* * *

This question goes to Sayori!

Me: So Sayori, tell me, what do you think about Alison?

Sayori: I think she's nice and a cute girl.

Alison: HEYY! DON'T CALL ME CUTE!

Me & Yuuki: Aww~ She's soo cute!

Alison: Everybody stop t-teasing me!

If you have an idea for an extra, please let me know ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Dull eyes, Piercing gaze

Marionette

**A/N: **So we made it to Chapter 3! Whoo! I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favorited _Marionette_. I'd also like to thank **hirinoutaka **(who also did both) for adding _Marionette _to the Vampire Knight community, _Dangerous Seduction_ and **YamiNoRei **for adding _Marionette _to the Vampire Knight Community, _To Love a Vampire [ OC Stories ]_. (Check them both out!)

Moving on… Nobody reviewed TT_TT I'm starting to understand what other authors mean when they say reviews motivate them to update faster. I was encouraged to update after receiving my first two reviews (thank you, again), but… I don't know. I want to hear feedback, so I know if people like my fanfic… So, I don't know if I'm going to update as much, if I don't receive more. I guess I'll wait and see what happens up to Chapter 5? By the way, was Chapter 2 too long? Or were there too many details? It is significantly longer compared to Chapter 1, but I wanted to introduce the Night class… Soo yeah XP

(I just noticed that this chapter is just as long (if not longer), but that's because I wrote a lot of A/N OTL)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did then I would steal Takuma's mangas and Senri's pocky XD

* * *

Me: OK, so today Se-

Hanabusa: Hey, there ladies~ Please en-

Me & Alison: Hey! You were barely featured last chapter! GET OUT!

Hanabusa: W-why~ everybody loves-

Alison: Move it playboy! *kicks*

Me: OK, moving on! Senri please tell everyone to enjoy this chapter and leave a review :D

Senri: …

Me: Senri? ._.

Senri: …*snore*

Me: …Is he asleep? HEY! SENRI WAKE UP!

Senri: …*yawns* Mimi-chan you're so noisy *rubs eye*

Me: …*twitch* Please tell everyone to enjoy this chapter and review.

Senri: …Why? -_-

Me: Just do it! I'll give you pocky if you do…

Senri: OK… Please enjoy this chapter and review -_-

Me: Yay! You're so cute~

Senri: …Where's my pocky? -_-

Me: …You're lucky you're cute -"-

* * *

Chapter 3: Dull Eyes, Piercing Gaze

"…Were you the one playing just now?" says a monotone voice.

The first thing I notice is messy maroon hair and dull yet piercing blue eyes._ Senri Shiki… What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in class?_

"W-who wants to know?!" I yell.

He ignores me and continues to speak. "That was… beautiful."

I blush at his comment and say, "W-what are you doing here?! S-shouldn't you be in class?!" I mentally kick myself in the face for stuttering like an idiot.

"Shouldn't you be in your dorm?" he retorts. "…Touché," I say. _I definitely wasn't expecting __**that**__._

"…That song you were playing," he drawls out slowly, "is it-"

"-Bach's _chaconne_," we finish in unison. We stare at each other, surprised that we spoke in unison. _His eyes… really are pretty, unlike mine. I feel as if I could drown in them. _We continue to stare at each other as if challenging the other to drop their gaze. _Hmph! I won't lose!_

_…How the hell is he able to do that?! Does he blink?!_

Probably about half a minute passed when I yelled, "Ugh! How did you do that?!"

"…Do what?" the nonchalant boy inquires. "Stare that long without blinking! No, wait… You looked me… in the eye?" I say in shock. _Nobody has ever done that before… Well, except for those guys, but they don't count._

He silently raises an eyebrow at me before he ponders, "…What's wrong with looking you in the eye?"

"N-nothing! It's just that… Nobody's ever done that before… without looking away," I mutter as I cast my gaze down. I can feel his eyes on me as he says, "…I don't see why not. There's nothing wrong with your eyes." I snap my head up at that. "…You're kidding, right? Sorry, but I hate empty lies," I spit out with venom. "My eyes… are weird," I murmur gazing at the ground again. My bangs cast a shadow over my face and shield my eyes. _Wait… WHY THE HELL AM I DISCUSSING THIS WITH __**HIM**__?! _I mentally punch myself several times. _Idiot! What are you saying?! You don't even know him!_

"…Hmm… I don't think there's anything wrong with them," he says calmly. "Hmph! Who asked you anyway?" I say sharply.

He looks at me as though he's analyzing me. This goes on for about two minutes when I finally snap.

"WHAT?!"

"…How strange," he says bluntly.

I twitch at the comment. "I thought you said, there was nothing wrong with my eyes," I say bitterly.

He surprises me by saying, "…I wasn't talking about your eyes."

I gape at his words. "Then… what were you talking about?"

He looks me directly in my eyes again, as if he's scrutinizing me. I start to fidget, feeling uncomfortable under his cold gaze. _His eyes are piercing… It feels as though he's looking right through me!_

He stops and replies, "Well… it's unusual for a girl to be able to hold a conversation with a Night class student without…" I instantly understand what he means and feel an irk mark rising as I interrupt him. "-Yeah? Well, excuse me for not being a fangirl!"

He ignores my remark and calmly sits against a tree. "…Are you not going to continue playing?" he asks softly. "N-no! The mood is completely ruined for me to play!" _Don't act like I'm free entertainment!_

He merely tilts his head as if he's confused. He then reaches into his pocket and extracts a box of an unknown treat, well, to me that is. He catches me looking curiously at the box and points it in my direction. The sudden action caused me to jump.

"Umm… What is that?" I ask examining the box. _It somehow looks… familiar, but why?_

He casually puts one in his mouth _(Hey! I asked you a question! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!) _and once again, points the box towards me. "Pocky," he answers bluntly. _Poc-ky? I don't think we have that back home…_

I cautiously take the treat from his hand and stare at it. I guess he found my actions odd, though he's one to talk, and told me I was supposed to eat it. I grit my teeth and yell, "I know that! I'm not an idiot! A-and don't tell me what to do!" He just looks at me mildly amused. _Grr… Arrogant bastard!_

I then put the treat in my mouth, his eyes watching me the whole time. Upon tasting it, I immediately want to spit out.

I feel stress lines form on my face as I ask, "…Just what kind of chocolate is this?"

He looks at me and I notice a flash of surprise in his eyes, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. _Could I be imagining things? He almost seems… disappointed?_

"You don't like it…" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. If I wasn't watching him so intently, I would've never noticed how his lips quirked down. But as soon as they did, they went back to their usual straight line that could only be perceived as impassive. _D-don't look at me like that! Stop making me feel so guilty for not liking your damn treat!_

Feeling guilty, I say, "It… wasn't that bad. I'm just not used to this kind of chocolate…" I look away, afraid to meet his gaze. Those eyes which convey nothing, but apathy yet seem so lonely at the same time. "B-besides, I prefer strawberry," I say as an excuse.

This catches his attention. He, once again, reaches into his pocket and extracts a box of treats; this time, a pink container. _Hey… Isn't that what the 'perverted prince' usually gives me? Wait… just how many boxes of treats does this guy carry? _The stoic Night class student then places a treat, similar to the previous one, directly in front of my face. _How the hell am I supposed to grab it like this? Don't tell me… he wants me to bite it?! Is he mocking me?!_

He raises an eyebrow at me. Whether he was challenging me to take the treat or questioning why I did not, I'm not sure. I decided to go with the former since it was easier for me to believe. Irritated, I bit the pink treat out of his hand. _Hmm… This is kinda good. Mmm~ strawberry! _

I look back at him and ask in a fake 'sugary' voice, "May I please have another one?" He just blinks at me. _Dude, I will sooo mug you right now, if you don't give me another one. _As he opens his mouth to say something, a rustle of leaves is heard. _*Gasp* Is someone nearby? Don't tell me it's __**actually **__Yuuki this time?_

I put the strap of my violin case over my shoulder and instantly start climbing the tree that the apathetic boy is currently residing under. _This'll be really bad if she catches me! *Gasp* What if that guy turns me in? Oh, fu-_

"-Hey! Is anyone there?!" yells a familiar voice. I look down to see Yuuki running and searching around. _I guess she's on patrol…_

I look back up, and to my surprise I see a pair of blank blue eyes staring at me. "W-what are you doing?!" I whisper. The nonchalant boy merely closes his eyes and leans back against the tree. I twitch at the sight. _Stop acting so nonchalant!_ "Hey! I asked you a question! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He open his eyes and catch my gaze, to my horror, and replies, "…Sitting in a tree." All I can manage to do is sweatdrop at his blunt remark. _This guy… is truly something else._

"I can see that," I mutter. "Then why did you ask?" came his quiet response. _Grr… I CAN'T STAND TO BE AROUND THIS GUY ANY LONGER!_

Then the thought hits me. I'm not only breaking curfew, but I'm in a tree with a stranger, and I'm not wearing any makeup and my hair isn't done… _ARGH! I'M NOT WEARING MAKEUP AND I'M WALKING AROUND WITH BEDHEAD! KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! _I instantly try to smooth out my hair and pray that my face doesn't look too hideous.

This doesn't go unnoticed by the Night class student. He then moves closer to me and asks, "…Is there something wrong?" _H-he's too close!_

...1...2...3..."ARGH!"

And with that I fall out of the tree.

"Oww~ that really hurt…" I mumble as I rub my head. Then I remember that I had my violin with me. _Oh, no! Is it OK? I have to check! It has to be OK! It can't be broken! IT CAN'T BE! _I cautiously open the case and peek inside. _Please be OK. Please be OK. _I then open my other eye and carefully take the instrument out. "Thank goodness… It's OK," I sigh in relief.

My thoughts are interrupted by an apathetic voice. "You must really care for that violin…" I look at the boy, who surprisingly spoke, and say, "Yeah… I do. It's special… to me," I mutter. He merely nods in response. The stoic boy tilts his head and hesitantly asks, "…Are you not going to play another song?"

"No… Yuuki just came by this way. It would be bad if she heard me," I say. "We'd both be in trouble."

He nods again. He then looks at me with confusion clouding his eyes. _He looks as though he wants to say something…_

Encouraging him, I say, "If you have something to say, then spit it out."

"Aren't you the girl… who bumped into me this morning?" I twitch. _You __**just **__remembered that?! And what do you mean, **'morning'**?_

"Yeah, I am. And for your information, I'll have you know that I was **pushed**. I didn't **want **to bump into you," I hiss. He ignores my tone and asks, "…What's your name again?"

"Alison Butei. Remember it," I order. He is about to speak again when I interrupt him. "I know who you are." He blinks at my comment. "You're Senri… Chibi." Silence envelops us. _…Did I say something wrong? _After about 5 minutes, I had enough. "What?" He doesn't say anything except looks at me… in shock?

"…My name is Senri **Shiki**. Though, I'm surprised you don't know that..." _Whoops… Looks like I got it wrong. I have to wonder though… Why does 'Shiki' sound so familiar?_

"Well, sorry that I forgot your last name," I say sarcastically. "Don't think that just because you're 'popular' and a Night class student that **everyone** knows your name," I say bitterly. He looks at me like I'm an idiot… Which I'm not! After a pregnant pause, he says, "No… I thought you would know who I am because I'm a model." _H-he's… A model?! Oh, shit! He's probably someone I should impress! ARGH! My 'parents' are going to murder me!_

"W-well… You can't be that 'famous', if I don't know who you are!" I yell in embarrassment. _Smooth Alison, real smooth. Impress=be nice, not a bitch. _I mentally slap myself several times.

The model in front of me just raises an eyebrow. "…Do you even read magazines?" he inquires. I feel several irk marks forming. This time, I know I am unable to control my mind to mouth filter. "Just vhat the ell are vu trying to zay?! Zat I've been living under un rock?! Je lis les magazines!" I shout.

He looks at me with amusement in his eyes. "…..Pfft!" He covers his mouth and coughs in an effort to suppress any form of laughter.

"Vu… Are vu making fun of moi?!"

This time he ignores me and, once again, sits against a tree. "…Your accent," he starts. "…Are you French?"

"Hmph! Oui, bien sûr je suis, idiot!" I bark.

He closes his eyes and silently hums as if to say he heard me. _Hey… Is this guy falling asleep?_

I wait for approximately 5 minutes when my impatience gets the best of me. "Hmph! I can't believe that smug-ass model just fell asleep!" I jump at the sound of a monotonous voice, "That 'smug-ass model' did not just fall asleep… Frenchie"

I twitch at his remark. "That's it! I'm leaving!" and with that I stomp off to my dorm room. _Grr… I never want to see that 'guy' again! Who the hell does he think he is?! H-he just pisses me off!_

* * *

*BEEP BEEP*

_Ugh… What time is it? 5:15 a.m.? Shit. I'm 15 minutes late. Ugh… _I roll over and hit the snooze button. _Just 5 more minutes…_

When I look at the clock again it says 5:30 a.m. _Shit! Now, I really overslept!_

I instantly race into the bathroom for my morning routine. I look in the mirror, preparing to see my usual 'ugly' face, but this time I see something way worse… _AHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?! Oh, god. __**And **__I look like a raccoon!_

Under my eyes were deep black-purplish rings. _It really doesn't help that I'm so pale… _And to my horror, my hair was going all over the place. I touched the back of my head and felt the biggest knot ever…

"KYAAAAA!" I scream as I instantly fall down with anime tears pouring down my face. "I look like a monster!"

After caking on concealer under my eyes and struggling to detangle my hair, I tie up my hair with a navy blue ribbon. _OK… I'll just pull it back in a ponytail. _

_Hmm…_ _Today, I think I'll wear the cardigan… And, I guess some navy blue heart-print tights? _I throw on my clothes and throw my nightshirt on my bed. _There… Now, I just have 15 minutes to do anything else!_

I spritz on some vanilla body spray, grab my bag filled with my school supplies, and storm out of my room. Along the way, I crash into a familiar brunette.

"Y-yuuki?!"

"Alison! Are you running late too?"

I grab the girl's hand and dash to the dining hall, "We don't have time to discuss why we're running late!"

* * *

"Y-you're still gonna eat?"

"Of course I am," I say as I stand in front of the concession stand. "I'll take 4 cookies!" I say confidently. Yuuki gives me a look that says, 'You-shouldn't-be-eating-that.' _Tch. Fine, whatever. _"A-and an apple," I add lamely. I look at her and say, "There, better?" She just shakes her head at me.

The lady working at the concession stand hands me what I ordered. "Thanks, auntie!" I say with a 'fake' smile and hand her my lunch ID card. I'm nice to anyone who offers, works, or deals with food. The middle-aged lady says, "Anytime, sweetie. Now run along before you're late to class."

"OK, thanks!" I yell and grab Yuuki's hand and run to class.

"Alison! W-wait! Y-you're running too fast~"

* * *

"Here," I say as I hand Yuuki two cookies. "Huh?" she blinks at me in surprise after panting from our run, err…, sprint. "W-we were both running late… so, you probably didn't eat anything, right?" I say looking away from her. She looks at me and smiles, "Thank you, Alison!"

I enter the classroom and mumble, "Y-you don't have to thank me…" _I'm only being 'nice' because you're the headmaster's daughter… So don't get any special ideas._

I take my seat next to Zero and greet him with a curt, "'Morning". He merely nods at me.

"Class, please take your seat," says our strict teacher, Mrs. I-have-a-terrible-personal-life-so-imma-take-it-ou t-on-you.

Zero props an elbow on the desk and rests his head on his hand. "Stay away from the Night class, Alison," he says without looking at me. I look at him in sheer confusion. "Why?"

"Just stay away from them," he grunts. "Don't tell me what to do. Though, I'll gladly stay away from those arrogant bastards," I hiss. He turns to look at me and warily asks in shock, "…You don't like them?"

"Of course not. They may be attractive, but their personalities suck. They walk around as if they own the place." I say. I narrow my eyes just thinking about my encounter with that 'smug-ass model'.

He looks at me with amazement and agrees, "Yeah, they do," he then adds, "I'm glad you're normal."

"Technically, I'm not normal… The majority of the Day class students here love the Night class. Not liking the Night class, actually, makes me odd. He nods and remarks, "True, but that just means that…"

"-Either we're weird or everyone else is crazy," I interrupt with a smirk on my face.

A small uncharacteristic smile forms on his lip. "Yeah, I guess so."

"-BUTEI!" _HEY! I wasn't the only one talking! It takes two to carry a conversation!_

"Oh, shit…" I mutter, which apparently a lot of people heard because everyone in the back started laughing. It's a good thing she didn't hear what I said or else I would probably be in even more trouble. _Especially with 'them'._

"What is the answer to question 30?" _Oh, I see. Pick on the new student... Though, Zero does come across as intimidating, I'm no better!_

I look at the problem in front of me and try to complete it as fast as possible. I stall by saying, "It's…. The answer is…. X=24"

Mrs. Prim&Proper narrows her eyes at me and sneers, "Correct."

"*Phew*…"

Zero just looks at me and shakes his head.

* * *

Zero and I are stirred out of our sleep by the sound of the bell.

"Class is dismissed." _We had class? Well, at least I caught up on some sleep. Heheh. It pays off to sit in the back, Mr. 4-eyes-and-still-can't-see! _

I wait for all the fangirls to leave before preparing to exit the classroom. I give a back wave to Yuuki, Zero, and Sayori and as I continue to leave.

"-Alison, wait up!" I turn around at the sound of my name. To my surprise it was Sayori. "You're not going to the gate?" she asks softly. "…No, I'm not." I say, still stunned that she called out to me. _Besides, I don't want to listen to all of those annoying 'KYAAS' nor do I want to see that 'guy'. _I scowl at the thought of him.

"Then let's walk back, together," says the caramel-headed girl. I merely nod. _I need to do some research… Who do I need to 'befriend'? Maybe I'll do that tomorrow…_

* * *

I glance at my phone. _5 missed calls? He probably called me… Guess I'll call him back then. __It should only be around 8 a.m. over there…_

I listen to the phone ring. _Is that idiot not up?_

I was about to hang up when I hear, "Alice! You called me back!" I shake my head at his comment. "Of course I did, idiot."

"So, how's my little sister doing at her new school? Is everyone nice? Is there someone's ass I need to kick?" _Yeah, except he's a model, so you'll probably be sued or mauled by his fangirls._

"I'm fine. There's no one you need to beat up." _Except for that 'smug-ass model', but he's **'protected'**._

He pauses before he speaks. "…Are you really fine? You always say you're fine… even when you're not." I sigh, "Yes, Alex, really I'm fine. I don't need you to protect me. I give you enough trou-"

"-How many times do I have to tell you before it gets into that thick skull of yours? You're not troubling me," he interrupts, "You know I'll help my baby sis-"

"-And you know you should be focusing on your studies," I say firmly. I sigh, "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine, brother…" I pause before I say, "How are your studies? What's England like?" He whines in his typical cheerful voice, "It's always raining~" I can imagine the pout on his round face.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then I guess it sucks to be you," I say with a smirk. "Alice~ Stop being mean to your big brother!" he whines. "Well, I'm glad you're OK... Bye, Alex," I say. "W-wa-" he tries to say before I hang up. _Geez… You worry too much big brother. Take some time for yourself…_

_Well, guess I'll get started on some homework…_

* * *

…_Sooo what should I do now? Hmm… Maybe -No, I can do that over the weekend… Which, come to think of it, starts tomorrow. Thank goodness! I don't want to go to class tomorrow~ or any day for that matter... Guess I could draw? Yeah, I'll draw. Now to find some inspiration!_

I grab my sketchbook and pens, and head to the forest, like the previous night. Everything will be fine so long as I don't run into that-

"-Smug-ass model!" I shout.

Under that same damn tree was that arrogant model. He lazily tilted his head over to me and said, "Yo, Frenchie." I can feel the irk veins forming all over my head. "You…" I say darkly. "Just who the hell do you think you are?! Why are you here?!"

"Why are you here?" he counters.

"Ugh…" I facepalm. "Not this again." He looks me over and says softly, "…You didn't bring your violin." _I wasn't expecting him to say that… He sure is unpredictable._

"No… I thought I would draw tonight," I say quietly. He looks at my sketchpad and then looks at me. He then proceeds to eat his, apparently favorite, treat: pocky.

"…Do you always eat that?" I ask curiously. He merely nods. _Well, I guess I'm not the only one with a sweet tooth…_

He once again puts the box in front of my face. I raise an eyebrow, mildly amused at his antics. "…It's strawberry," he says softly. I sigh at his words and give in. _Well, it is my favorite flavor… And he's offering __**food**__, so who am I to turn him down?_

I happily chew on the treat. _Yep! I'm 99.9% sure that this is what that 'perv' usually feeds me. I'm surprised I didn't recognize it immediately... Has it really been that long?_

A moment of silence slips in between us. We both get lost in our own thoughts. _Wait a minute… He never answered my question!_

"Hey!" I shout interrupting his thoughts. He merely glances at me. "You never answered my question! Why are you here?!"

He waves his hand to the surrounding area and calmly says, "…This is my spot." I raise an eyebrow, again, at him. _Your spot?! I don't see your name anywhere! And that doesn't answer my question!_

"Well," he drawls out slowly, "It was mine… until you came." He finishes bluntly with his chin resting on his palm. "You… PISS ME OFF!" The apathetic model merely looks at me and says, "…Settle down there, Napoleon."

"THAT. IS. IT!" I scream. I'm pretty sure I yelled so loud that even the headmaster could hear me. _ARGH! I'M NOT EVEN SHORT AND I'M NOT A BOY! IS THIS ABOUT LAST NIGHT WHEN I CALLED YOU 'CHIBI'? _

"-What's going on here?" interrupts a clear voice. _Oh, shit! Who is it,** now**?_

Approaching from the dense forest are two blond boys. _Wait… aren't those the guys that I saw yesterday by the gate? __What are their names? Aidiot and Tamaki?_

"Shiki, there you are. You need to head back to class," says a boy with deep green eyes. _Is he Tamaki?_

"Wait… Who is this?" says the boy with bright, aqua eyes. _Oh, god no. Isn't he that cocky guy who all those girls like and call, 'Idol'? He's Aidiot, right?_

He takes my hand with a wink and says, "Hello, beautiful. I don't believe I've seen you around. I'm-"

"-I know who you are."

"Oh! So I'm really so popular that even a new stu-" I interrupt him again. "-You're that cocky bastard who flirts with anything that moves, Hanakusa Aidiot." He gapes at my comment and yells, "Don't call me a 'cocky bastard'! And my name is-"

"Look, what your name is makes no difference to me," I say bitterly.

"YOU!"

"I've already had to deal with that smug-ass model over there," I say tilting my head over to Senri. The model, seemingly unfazed by my comment, continues to eat his treat.

"…Smug-ass model?" asks… Tamaki?

"Yeah," I say curtly.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" yells 'Aidiot'. "Oh, I've been so rude. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alison Butei," I say with a curtsy. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be telling a lie."

"HEY, YOU!"

I stick my tongue at him and say, "It's bad to tell lies."

"Now, now. Let's not fight any longer," says the green-eyed blond.

"…You're that happy-go-lucky guy, Tamaki Ichigo, right?" I ask glancing at him curiously. _You're the one who reminds me of my brother, Alex... _'Aidiot' jaw drops and Mr. Model-perfection continues to look bored, which he probably is. _I can't tell if he's falling asleep or not… _"I'm afraid you're mistaken," says the kinder blond of the two. "My name is Takuma Ichijo." I nonchalantly say, "Ohhh… I got it wrong again."

"Do you ever get anyone's name right?!" yells the violent blond. "I guess not… Well, except for you, Aidiot," I say with a smirk. "DON'T CALL ME 'AIDIOT'!"

I look him in the eye. My heterochromatic eyes piercing him and scrutinizing him. He immediately cowers under my cold, sharp gaze. "W-what?" I don't say anything for a while, enjoying him feeling uncomfortable under my gaze. I then stick my tongue out at him again.

I can see the irk marks on his forehead. "You…. You'll pay for that!"

"Pay for what, Aidiot?" _Hehe~ his actions are amusing, though predictable... He reminds of the 'perverted prince'. They even have the same eyes..._

"Stop calling me that!" Takuma once again tries to interfere. Waving his hands, he says, "Everyone let's just-" _Heh. This is too much fun. _"-Calling you, what? 'Aidiot'? But isn't that your name? Tell me, Aidiot, does it bother you when I call you, 'Aidiot'?" I sneer. "SHUT UP!" he snaps. "It's Hanabusa Aidou!" he corrects me. My smirk grows even larger as I say, "I told you. I don't care what your name is."

I continue to teasingly call him 'Aidiot' until a gruff voice interrupts. "-You guys should be in class. Alison, go back to your dorm." We all turn around to see none other than the 'infamous' Zero Kiryuu.

"Ehh? But I'm having fun here~" I reply. Takuma sweatdrops at my comment, Senri looks like he's dozing off, and Hanabusa seems angrier than ever. "You… I'm gonna kill you!"

"See~ He's threatening me!" I say in a fake 'scared' voice while hiding behind Zero.

"**You** started it!"

"I didn't mean too…" I sniff. He growls at my fake 'innocence'. I in turn stick my tongue at him, for the nth time. _I don't think Zero will turn me in. Not after this morning… Or so I hope. I can't get in trouble... Or rather, 'they' can't find out I got in trouble._

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave. Goodnight, Ol- _(Not good. I almost called him 'old man'.)_ Zero, Takuma." I then look at my _'entertainment'_ and my _'irritation'_. "Bye, **Aidiot**, **Smug-ass model**."

As I walk away, I hear a loud, "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

I smirk. _You're right, it's far from over. I'm having way too much fun for it to be over._ _Heh. Maybe they're not so bad. It's fun to stomp on their egos. Heheheh~_

* * *

I enter my room and throw my sketchpad at my desk. _Hmm… I didn't manage to draw anything. How disappointing… _I change into my nightshirt and prepare to go to bed. _Hopefully, this time I won't have 'that' dream…_

_**~Sweet dreams 'marionette', for your reality will eventually become a nightmare~**_

* * *

**A/N: **OK, so that was chapter 3! First, I want to say that Alison's brother, Alex, was finally introduced. He calls her "Alice", which in French is pronounced more like "Alise" (Not like "Alice" from _Alice in Wonderland_). He is momentarily studying abroad in England. Next, I want to reassure everyone that this is not an OCxmale canons fanfic. That's just… just… NO -_- All of them will NOT fall in love with Alison or fight over her. Lastly, I want to say that the 'perv' (as he is referred to) will be introduced in later chapters. I didn't want to just drop a character without previously mentioning him and be like, "BOOM! Deal with it! He's here now!" as if he fell out of the sky -_- Oh, yeah! I'm sure many of you got my OHSHC reference ;) Wait! I forgot some stuff… OTL Do any of the characters seem OOC? And I know Alison is generally like, "I have to get this person to like me!", but she does not put on airs where she finds them unnecessary. In other words, if 'you' are not someone who would benefit her, then she has no need to be 'nice'. Also, I don't think it's really mary-sueish to draw and play a(n) instrument(s)… But I don't know, it's just my own opinion… Besides, I do both ( ._.) Oh, yeah. And please note that Alison is not an alter-ego of me or someone that I wish I could be. She's just a character I came up with -_- (since apparently that relates to mary-sues or so I read) Anyway, did you all like the AlisonxShiki moments? Or how about how Alison teased Aidou? That was probably one of my favorite parts to write XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying _Marionette_!

OK, this is random, but I decided to draw Kanade from _Angel Beats! _(Did anybody else watch it?) It actually looks like her! Yay! I think I'm gonna draw Yui next! Does anyone else draw manga? I've been thinking about getting a Deviant Art account, but… I'm not sure -_- At the moment, I am begging my parents for some _Copic Sketch markers_. Hopefully, I can get them ^_^

Anyway, please tell me what your thoughts are on the story so far. By the way, I know the plot is moving a little slowly, but I don't want to rush anything, so I hope you all can understand

* * *

Ready for today's French lesson? ^_^

"Je lis les magazines" means "I read magazines"

"moi" means "me" (As so many of you already know)

"Oui, bien sûr je suis, idiot" means "Yes, of course I am, idiot" (Although, 'idiot' is pronounced differently in French)

*** A brief history lesson and explanation of why Senri called Alison, "Napoleon" ***  
I am also going to explain the meaning behind Senri calling Alison, "Napoleon". So basically, he was some below average height guy he was belittled in his childhood, but became an expert in military tactics. Not only that, he was also very confident, so he eventually took over (no, he didn't **conquer** France) France's government as there was no one in power at the time. (France had just went through a revolution and got rid of their king and queen... I think.) A "Napoleon Complex" is generally (or always, I don't remember) found in below average height males, who may be arrogant, overconfident, and like to have control. This is why Alison said, "I'M NOT EVEN SHORT AND I'M NOT A BOY!" So I hope this clears everything up.. (Btw, I learned all of this last year, so my memory may be off. In other words, some of this may be inaccurate!) :(

By the way, I am studying French, but I am not fluent OTZ (In case anyone is wondering, but I do have French in my family!) XD

* * *

Me: Nobody reviews! *sniff* WAHHH~ *goes into emo corner and eats ramen*

Alison: Get out of there!

Me: Noooo~

Alison: …So annoying

Me: FINE! Everyone, here's some cake, so please review…

Alison: HEY! THAT'S MY CAKE! *grabs baseball bat*

Me: Oh, shit! P-please review! *runs away*


	4. Chapter 4: Trips and Fall, Lost by All

Marionette

**A/N: **I finally finished! Whoo! This is the longest chapter so far, but it includes background on Alison (and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again). I think you all will enjoy this chapter. It starts off sweet, becomes horror, and then ends in humor. I guess you could call it bittersweet. I hope that some of you will feel some emotion during her nightmare. I think that if you actually try to visualize everything while reading, then you'll have a better experience. It also may be a good idea to look up the music that is featured in this chapter because it might seem a little more… Idk, realistic? Though of course, you don't have to! By the way, in this chapter there will be plenty of Alison vs. Aidiot moments and of course AlisonxShiki moments as well. I hope I did not disappoint with this chapter and I hope you all continue to read _Marionette_.

Anyway, I want to thank everyone who followed/story alerted/favorite _Marionette_. Special thanks go to, **Incendo**, who reviewed multiple times, motivated me, and answered some questions I had about my fanfic. Special thanks also go to **thecoldforest **for reviewing and **Ketsueko** for reviewing, answering questions, and also favoriting/following me as an author. I hope you all continue to support me and my fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did then there would be more RukaxAkatsuki moments XD

* * *

So, like usual, I want to thank everyone who is continuing to read _Marionette_! As thanks…

Me: Have some cake ^_^

Alison: Grr… This is getting old… GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE! *tackles*

Me: *falls and drops cake* OOF! Oww~ that hurt, Alis- *gasps*

Alison: M-m… MY CAKE~ WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A CRUEL THING?! *beats up*

Me: A-Alison! OW! I-it was an accident! Honest! And- OW! Senri, help~

Senri: …*sighs* How troublesome ( -_-)

Me: Do something! Help~

Senri: Mimi-chan is currently being beat up at the moment so-

Hanabusa: -Please enjoy this chapter of _Marionette_, ladies~

Senri: …Yeah, what he said -_-

* * *

Chapter 4: Trips and Fall, Lost by All

_A little girl with light blonde curls happily stands by an ebony piano. The pure sound of the grand piano vibrates off the walls. Its soft melody bathes the room in a warm light. The girl's eyes glimmer with glee as she listens to the beautiful music._

"_Alice… Do you like this song? It's Chopin's Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major," say a tender voice. The little girl nods her head rapidly, "It's pretty!" The voice laughs, "Is it? Well, if my darling Alice thinks so, then it must be!"_

_The light song slowly comes to an end. The little girl looks up with a sweet smile on her face and says, "Papa, play another song, please!" The man at the piano gives a teasing smile. "You want me to play another song? But I just played one!" says the man in fake astonishment. "Please, daddy," pleads the girl. The man ponders, "Hmm… Well, I guess if that's what my little Rose Princess wants, then I'll have to comply." A kind smile grows on the man's face as he says, "Your wish is my command, my Princess." The little girl giggles at the man's antics. _

"_Hmm… What should I play next?" the man asks himself. The young girl sits next to him on the piano bench and childishly kicks her legs. "Play another Chopin song!" The man picks up the petite girl and places her in his lap. "Another? Are you sure?" he asks the girl. "Yep!" replies the little girl with a soft smile on her face. "Very well then," replies the man. He starts to gracefully move his fingers along the keys of the piano. "Will this song do? Do you know what piece this is?" The little girl shakes her head. The man chuckles, "This is Etude in E major. Do you like it?"_

"_Yeah! It's pretty!" the girl answers gleefully. "Ehh? This one, too? Why does Princess think it's pretty?" the man asks in mock surprise. The little girl exclaims, "Because anything Papa plays is pretty!" The man finds himself only able to laugh at the cute girl's manners. _

"…_Papa?" the girl asks warily. "Yes, what is it?" The little girl looks down at her shoes and back at the piano. "Could you… teach me how to play the piano?" the innocent girl inquires. The man abruptly stops playing and looks down at the girl in pure shock. "You want to learn?"_

_The girl only nods her head. "Well, I __**could**__ teach you, but __**will**__ I?" the man teases. "Please, Papa! I'll practice every day! I promise!" the girl pleads. The man acts as though he's thinking over the little girl's request. He teases her by shaking his head and says, "I don't know… You promise you'll practice every day?" The girl raises her fists under her chin and nods her head in determination. "I promise!" The man chuckles, "Well, then I guess I have no choice… Is it an order, Princess?"_

"_Yeah!" _

_The man ruffles the girl's hair and says, "Very well, then. We start your lessons tomorrow!"_

"_Yay! Thank you, Papa!" _

_The girl turns around to hug the man and snuggles into his neck. He chuckles a "You're welcome." and hugs the little girl back._

"_I love you, Alice…"_

_The girl looks up at the man, about to repeat the same words, but she ends up screaming. To her horror, the man she was about to tell, "I love you, too, Papa" was drenched in blood. Blood gushes out of his forehead and falls on the little girl's head._

"_Papa! Papa! What's wrong?!" the little girl screams in terror. The man before her merely smiles and then disappears in her arms. __She puts her head in her arms that are now holding nothing and screams, "PAPA! WHY?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" _

_Blood coats the interior of the room. The once pearl-white keys are now tainted by deep crimson splotches. The keys shatter and turn to dust. The room spirals and the windows break. Sheets of music whirl around the room as if there is a tornado. The little girl sees crimson eyes staring back at her and then her vision slowly fades to a deadly, bloody red…_

* * *

_A little girl, wearing a ragged, torn dress, no longer finds herself in a calm and peaceful music room, but in what appears to be a jail cell. As opposed to sitting on a piano bench, she now finds herself bound by chains on a cold, steel chair. 'W-where am I?' _

_Several dark figures wearing black cloaks appear. A deep gruff voice says, "I see you've awakened. Do you remember who you are?" The little girl with dead eyes shakes her head. "Do you know where you are?" She shakes her head again. "Do you know why you're here?" Again, she shakes her head. "You are 'Marionette'. Now, as for the reason why you're here… You are here because you have been cursed." '…Cursed?' A melodic voice continues, "You have been cursed since birth. And now you must atone for your sins. Yours, and that vile man's. Do you understand, 'Marionette'?" The little girl nods her head. "Good. Now do exactly as we say and live like the little doll you are," the voice commands. _

_The girl makes no movement. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" yells the deep voice. The girl nods her head. "Good. Now, do you know what your sin is?" The girl shakes her head. A harsh voice continues, "Your sin, is your very existence! A CHILD LIKE YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!"_

_A quieter voice asks, "Shall we make the preparations?" The gruff voice answers, "Yes, begin the purification." __Several voices are heard saying, "Yes, milord." __Arms from different directions now move closer to the girl. 'No… NO!'_

_They begin to chant:_

**"**_**The little Marionette with light blonde curls and demon eyes, **_

_**Chased by red and taken by the twelfth twilight. '**__GET AWAY!' _

_**That wicked man painted in red, died without a fright; it truly was a sight. **_

_**Oh, his poor Marionette now trapped in the web and haunted by the endless nightmares, **_

_**Shall be tied by strings and guided by lies. **__'LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

_**Marionette, Marionette. Are you scared yet? You're only hanging by a hair. **_

_**The 'War of the Roses' has ended in our favor; the monsters shall die as the pure now rise. **_

_**Behave and complete our goal. **__'STOP!'_

_**Marionette, Marionette. Crystal tears you shall cry. **_

_**Voided of life, our empty doll with no soul. **__'I BEG OF YOU!'_

_**Marionette, Marionette. Did you know it's only a matter of time before you live our lie?" **_

"_**Are you having a goodnight's rest, our precious 'Marionette'? Have you been torn apart by the endless nightmares yet?" **__'__**STOP!**__'_

* * *

"-**STOP!**" I scream, waking myself up. I sit up in bed as a bead of sweat rolls off my forehead. _What was that?! _I begin to hyperventilate. _It was just a dream. Just a dream! _Though I am under the covers, I begin to shiver uncontrollably. _…Papa, I'm scared. Where are you? _

Despite shivering, I kick the covers off and glance at the clock. _5 a.m.? Oh, so today I get up on time… WHEN THERE'S NO SCHOOL! _I climb out of bed, knowing that it would be impossible for me to fall back asleep. I rub the exhaustion out of my eyes and slowly head to the bathroom.

I turn the tap on for a shower, strip my clothes off, and climb inside. I touch my left side. _When? When I was tainted with this hideous mark? _My fingers trace the mark. On first glance, it appears as if several marks collected on one part of my body; however, if you look closely, then you can see that together they form the shape of a crushed rose. A crushed rose with its petals carried off by the wind. _I hate it. Disgusting. _I scratch the mark with my nails. _Revolting. Hideous. _I turn the tap off and dry myself off.

_What am I going to do with this thing I call a 'face'? _I wash my face with cleanser and brush my teeth. _Guess I'll buy those whitening strips, today… If I remember._

I take out my makeup bag and cake concealer on my dark circles. _Well, at least they look better than last time… Though, not by much. _I paint my face with liquid foundation and brush a loose powder on.

_Hmm… Guess I'll use a bright pink blush, today. I do look a little paler than usual… And that's saying something._I softly pat the blush on the apples of my cheeks.

_My eyes… need something, well, other than to be the same color. _I put a fine line of liquid eyeliner on my eyes and coat my lashes with a deep, black mascara. _They look like they're different sizes… They probably are._ _The only good thing about my eyes is that my lashes are naturally curly…_

I then put on a baby pink lip gloss and call it a day.

_What should I wear today? _I open up my wardrobe and take out a peter-pan-collar button-down blouse, a pink plaid skirt with a belt, and some black tights. I put my clothes on and inspect how I look in the mirror. _Hmm… Guess I'll just brush my hair, today. Maybe, I should add a braid? _

_Nah… Too much work. _I yawn.

I start my laptop up and wait for it to load. _I need to find some places… _I search, 'music shops' and several places come up. _Hmm… This one sounds good. Guess I'll check it out. _I then type, 'ballet classes'. _Let's see… This seems like the closest one. Maybe, I'll take lessons there… _

I spritz on my _Lancôme __Trésor _perfume. _This scent… reminds me of you. Did you used to wear this too…, Mother? _I put my treasured necklace on and grip the pendant. _Thank you… for everything you have done…_

I grab my navy blue cable-knit duffle coat that stops at my thighs and put my navy blue beret on my head. _I heard it's supposed to be cold today… Though, it's probably colder back home. _I try to brush my bangs over my venomous eye in order to conceal it. _Nobody should have to look at my filthy eyes… I wonder if I really should wear an eye patch over one of them._I put on my indigo back-bow ankle boots with faux-fur over the top, grab my white bow-front quilted bag and head out to face the cold, fierce world.

* * *

_Let's see… the shop should be this way. _I find myself in front of a small shop called, _Le boutique de Musique Classique_. As I walk in, a bell rings. I look around to see thousands of wooden instruments along the walls and on the floor.

An elderly man greets me. "Welcome, Miss. May I help you?" I nod and ask him where the classical compositions are located. He takes me to a shelf and asks, "What instrument do you need music for?"

"Piano and violin," I answer politely. I may be rude to people my own age and even some adults, but I never disrespect the elderly. That's just poor taste.

"Ah! You play both?" he asks excitedly. "Yes, I do," I reply with a soft smile. He takes out music for both instruments and hands them to me. "Pick whatever you like, Miss," he tells me with a smile. I give a small smile and say, "Thank you, sir."

He leaves to go back to the front and I can hear him say, "What a nice girl." I giggle at the man.

_Chopin's Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major? I guess I'll take this… After all, Cross Academy should have a music room, right? Ooh~ they also have Chopin's Waltz in D flat major! _

…_Brother, I wish you were here. We could play a duet like we used to… I want to hear you play the cello. You always enjoyed playing Bach's Cello Suite: Prelude. You… played it beautifully. I wonder… did I ever tell you that? …Though, I can play it better on my violin._

I pick up a music book. _Niccolò Paganini 24 caprices for violin… Heh. I look forward to taking this on! _I notice an ebony piano, several, I should say, but one in particular stood out to me. _Wow, a Steinway & Sons… I can't believe one is here. _Feeling a magnetic attraction to the piano, I walk over to it. My fingers lightly graze the lid of the piano. I then carefully open it and tap a key. _It's in tune… _I hesitate before I take a seat at the majestic piano. My hands hover over the keys as if conflicted over whether they should take the chance to play or not. _Chance… The more you risk, the better the payoff… Will I take that chance?_

I begin to play _Chopin's Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major_. _Do I play as well as you, father? I'm sorry… I haven't kept my promise. _I stop playing and clench my skirt. _I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry, father… It's al-_

Next to me, I hear applauds. "-That was magnificent!" exclaims the elderly man. My eyes widen in shock. I gawk at the kind man standing beside me. "T-thank you…," I mutter and then look back down. He surprises me by saying, "Pretty young ladies should never look down," he starts. _No… Please don't. You haven't seen my monstrous eye… _"And an amazing musician, such as yourself, should always walk with their head up high. Mmhmm… You should smile more!" _I can't. There's no need to smile anymore… There's no reason to smile… There is nothing to smile at…, so I won't. I refuse. _

"Thank you, sir," I say politely with a strained smile. "I'd like to take these books."

"Of course! I'll you ring you up at the front," the elderly man says as I follow him to the front. He rings me up and put my items in a bag. I rush to leave, but before I can open the door he says, "You come back now, you hear? It's such a shame though, that you don't smile more…" My head snaps back at him. He looks at me seriously and says, "You didn't think I would fall for that forced smile, now did ya?"

My features soften as I apologize. He merely raises a hand and says, "There's no need to apologize to me! You need to apologize to yourself. Smile more for **you**," he says with that kind smile. "Enjoy life. You only live once. And trust me, this old man would know!" he chuckles and points at himself. I giggle at his comment and give a tiny smile and wave goodbye with a promise that I'll be back. With that, I leave in search of the dance shop.

* * *

I look up at the building and say, "Well, this is the place." I warily walk to the door and open it. I take a deep breath to relax myself. _It's OK, Alison. You've been to a dance studio before… yeah… IN WEEKS! _I mentally pull my hair. _No! I have to do this! For you… Ugh. And 'them'. _I shake my head and continue walking through the building. _Where's the instruct-_

"Oof!" I had bumped into a pale woman with lavender hair wrapped in a bun and striking silver eyes. _She looks... French._

_…The opposite of Zero?_

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologize to the young woman. The woman merely shakes her head and then widens her eyes. _…What?_

"Is there something wrong, ma'am?" I ask politely with curiosity tainting my voice. "N-no. You just look familiar…," she mumbles. _Really? Are you sure there's another 'hideous' me walking around somewhere? I'd hate to run into 'her'_

She probably started to feel intimidated by my gaze because she later stuttered, "A-ah! It's OK, though. I wasn't watching where I was going either." _What's up with the people around here saying 'Ah!'?_

I dismiss her reply and ask where the main instructor can be found. She smirks and says, "You're looking at her!" I blink at her comment. _She's the main instructor?! Isn't she… kind of young? _I don't know if she could read minds or if my mind to mouth filter was malfunctioning again because she yelled, "I am **NOT** too **YOUNG **to be the head instructor! If you are going to study here, then you are gonna have to respect me regardless of how young I may look!"

"Yes, Madame…," I sigh.

"That's more like it! Now let's get you signed up!"

I fill out the registration and hand her a check. "Sooo, what level do you think you're at? Have ever taken lessons before? Do you dance en pointe, by chance?"

I tell her I have done ballet my whole life and that I, of course, dance en pointe. "Great! Then I'll put you in the master class. When can you attend classes?"

"Weekends and evenings," I answer politely. "Perfect! I look forward to teaching you," she exclaims optimistically. "I look forward to being in your class, Madame…" I realize that I don't know her name. "Sylvie," she tells me. "Madame Sylvie," I correct. She looks at me before saying, "Excellent! You already understand your place as a student!" I nod. "Stop by as soon as you're ready to start!"

I tell her thank you and prepare to leave, but she stops me by saying, "Prepare to train hard, Alice." My eyes widen at the sound of my nickname. She giggles, "Hehe~ I'm your instructor, so I get to you call that!" She then tauntingly sticks her tongue out at me.

"…How childish," I mutter. "HEYY! I HEARD THAT!"

I walk out the door and say, "Bye, Sylvie~"

As I leave I hear a loud, "ALICE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH DISRESPECTING **ME**!"

I sweatdrop and sigh. _**She's**__ my new instructor? Well, now I'm kinda scared to show for class after pissing her off like that._

* * *

I start to head back for Cross Academy when I realize….

…_.I'm lost. W-where am I?_

…_1…2…3…_

"**SHIT!**" _Where the hell am I?!_

I somehow found myself in a desolate back-alley. _Guess… I'll keep walking forward. _I continue to walk along the alley and realize that there is absolutely no one to ask for directions. _It sure is… pretty eerie. _I then hear the sound of someone running coming from directly behind me. _*gasp* W-who could that be?! Don't tell me… _I shake my head. _**NOOO!**_

I instantly take off in a full pace sprint, my bags swinging on my arm. _*pant* I can't get caught *pant* _The sound of rapid feet hitting pavement becomes louder. _*pant* No they're close by *pant* _I can feel a hand reach for my arm. I try to run faster, but it's too late…. _No.. Please don't. Don't.. Just…_

"**NOOOOO!**" I scream at the top of my lungs as I'm forcefully turned around. Before looking at my captor's face, I swing my purse with all of my might. "**LET ME GOOOO!**" I shrill.

"Al-"

"**I SAID, LET ME GOOO!**" I shout as I put up a struggle and try to fight back.

"Al-"

"**STOP!**" I yell just as I'm about to swing my bag again. To my terror, my assaulter grabs me by both shoulders and says in a blank voice, "Settle down there, Napoleon."

_*twitch*…Napoleon? Wait a minute… Only one idiot calls me that…_

"SMUG-ASS MODEL?!" I shout. To my chagrin, he casually says, "Yo." _…Him? Of all people, I had to run into him?!_

"STOP CALLING ME NAPOLEON!" I roar. He merely waves his hand as if saying, 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'

"You…. Piss me off!" I growl. "Why did you sneak up on me and chase me through a desolate alley?!"

"Why were you in a desolate alley?" he retorts. _ARGH!_

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?"

"That!"

He looks at me innocently and says, "…What?" _Grr… At this rate, I'm gonna KILL HIM!_

"You-" I am interrupted by a shocked yet cheerful voice. "Senri! There you are! You just ran off at a blinding speed!" Tamaki, err…, I mean, Takuma then notices me and says, "…Alison? What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong with being here?" I ask. The guy who pisses me off looks at me and says, "...It's odd." I can feel the irk marks multiply on my head. "If it's soo odd, then why are you here?!" I snap. "Isn't it stranger to chase someone?!" _…Why does it look like he's glaring at my handbag? Oh, wait… I did hit him with it. Heheheheheh~ Score one for Alison!_

Takuma blinks confusedly and says, "Chase… someone?" He then looks at Senri.

"...Touché," he says before grabbing his usual box of pocky. He adds, "But… we're not talking about me…, Napoleon." _Grr… That bastard!_

"VHY VU LIT-"

Once again I am interrupted by Takuma, "Now, now. Let's all get along."

"Zat's just ze ting. I don't **vant** to get along vith **im**," I spit out bitterly. They glance at each other then back at me. _Heh. That's right. Shut up. Heheheh. I knocked them speechless. I am soo-_

My thoughts are interrupted by Takuma's laughter and Senri clearing his throat. I look at them like they're crazy, "…Vhut's so vunny?" This only causes Takuma to laugh even harder.

…..1…2….3…..

"**VHUT ZE ELL EST VRONG VITH VU PEOPLE**?" I yell. Senri lazily says, "…Your accent." _…KYAA!_

"V-vhut do vu mean mon accent?" I stutter with an immense blush on my face.

Takuma looks at me intently, then…

"Kyaaa~ Alison is sooo cute!" he says while grabbing me in a bear hug. "D-don't call moi c-cute!" I say, my blush rising on my face. I shake my arms and yell, "Let go de moi!" _Why does this seem so familiar? Oh, right. That's because he reminds me of him…_

"CUTE~" Takuma says while rubbing his face against mine. "G-get away from moi!" _He's too close!_ I look to the stoic model who seems to find the current situation amusing. _Grr… I refuse to ask __**you**__, of all people, for help! _I start to flail my arms._ This. Is. TORTURE! And that smug-ass model is enjoying every minute of this! _"**Let go!**" He only squeezes me even tighter. I cough, "C-can't bre…" and I find myself collapsing in Takuma's embrace. A ghost version of me escapes from my mouth. _Hehe~ That's my soul! I can see it _

Takuma shakes my limp body. "Alison? Alison? Alison!" He screams, "Kyaa~ I killed Alison!" Anime tears start to pour down his face. Senri says, "…That makes me an accessory... Takuma," he drawls out slowly, "Let's dump her body over there…," he says while pointing at a dumpster. _*twitch*_

"E-ehh?! We can't do that?! We have to get her a doctor!" shrills a panicked Takuma.

Senri calmly asks, "Is she alive?" I can feel him come closer to my body. He then… pokes my cheek. _***twitch***_

"JUST VUT ZE ELL DO VU ZINK ZUR DOING?!" I shout.

"*gasp* Alison, you're alive! I thought I killed you!" says Takuma, squeezing me again. I finally break out of his grip and hit him in the back of the head and say, "Of course I'm alive, idiot." I then glare at the apathetic boy in front of me. He nonchalantly says, "Oh… I see. You're….. alive." _Grr… why do you sound so DISAPPOINTED?!_

Just as I'm about to curse Senri out, Takuma says, "Well, I guess that proves the rumors." _Rumors? _"What rumors?" I ask skeptical about what 'rumors' he's talking about. "The ones about you being French!" he says with that stupid smile on his face. My only reaction is to facepalm. "A-anyway, why are you guys here?" I ask with my accent finally gone. Despite wearing a hat, I can feel my hair sticking out from the stress caused by these two boys.

"It's dangerous here, Alison," Takuma says with a frown tugging on his lips. I look him dead in the eye and say, "You're right," I agree. "There's a lot of **STALKERS** here," I say, narrowing my eyes at Senri. He meets my gaze and says, "Don't forget… there's also crazy foreigners."

"YOU! How the hell can you say that with a straight-face?!" He innocently tilts his head and asks, "…Say what with a straight-face?"

"ARGH!"

Takuma plays mediator and says, "Erm… let's talk somewhere else."

"Why?! I don't want to go anywhere with- HEY! LET GOOO OF MEEEE~"

* * *

An awkward silence is upon us as we walk around town. Takuma tries to break the ice several times, but I refuse to look at and speak to them. _Damn Night class students making me hang out with them… __**Just who do they think they are?!**_

Senri then comes besides me and pokes my cheek with a strawberry pocky stick. _*twitch* _"Come on… I know you like strawberry, Madeline," he says in an impassive voice, though I can tell he's mocking me. I suck the cheek that doesn't have a treat pressed into it. "…That's an interesting look, Frenchie" _*twitch*_ He finally stops and says, "….Wow…, I had no idea that you had so much self-control, Napoleon" _*vein bursts*_

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!"

"Ah…. There's the Napoleon we all know," he says blankly. I turn around and grab him by his shirt collar, which is probably designer brand, but who the hell cares!

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" I say through gritted teeth. "…Can you?" he simply asks.

I instantly let go of his shirt and prepare to stomp off when I notice something…

"…Hey, smug-ass model. Where's the mediator?" Instantly knowing who I was talking about, he turns around. "…Takuma?" _Don't tell me… he left me with this __**GUY!**_

I'm about to yell out loud when Senri pulls my arm. I glare at him immediately. He points at a bookstore. "He's in there…"

"D-don't point!" I stutter. He just raises an eyebrow at me. I rip my arm out of his grip. "And d-don't touch me!"

"Ah… Sorry, Fre-"

"**-Don't. You. Dare**," I say darkly. We stare at each other challenging the other to look away first. After approximately 5 minutes he says, "…Frenchie." and starts to walk towards the store. _Grr…_

"GET BACK HERE YOU SMUG-ASS MODEL!"

* * *

"HEY! Peacemaker! How could you leave me with this guy?!" I ask grabbing Senri by his shoulder. Takuma blinks at me confusedly and then laughs nervously, "Well, you see… As we were walking I noticed this bookstore and decided to check it out. Sorry, I forgot to tell you…"

"…Don't apologize," I mutter. "If you wanted to check it out, you could've just said something."

"Alison…"

"Now apologize for leaving me with this smug-ass model!" I yell at him while Senri, still in my grip, chews on a pocky stick. "Haha~ Sorry, Alison!" Takuma replies playfully. "Hey! Don't laugh! I'm serious here!"

"Haha~ OK, whatever you say, Alison!" _Grr… This guy… No wonder he's friends with smug-ass model! _"I wanted to check out some books!" he says excitedly. _Books? He likes to read? _"Oh… I see. Well, I guess I'll look around as well," I reply.

* * *

_Let's see… No, I already read Pride and Prejudice… I also read Sense and Sensibility. I already read Jane Eyre as well. Hmm… Ooh! They have Shakespeare over here! ...Romeo and Juliet? No, I already read that. Othello… OK, I'll take that. Ooh! I always wanted to read Hamlet! I'll take that too! …As You Like It and The Taming of the Shrew are both supposed to be comedies…? Guess I'll find out. _I stand on my toes and reach to grab the other two books. _Ugh. They're… they're too high!_

"Shakespeare?" an empty voice interrupts. I jump in shock. "S-senri?!" _Damn it! He always sneaks up on me! _"…Which book?" he asks quietly. "Hmph! I don't have to tell you!"

"You're right, but… it doesn't seem like you can reach it, Napoleon," he says. _*twitch* _"Stop calling me that! A-and I can reach it!"

"…Really," he asks and tilts his head. "…I-I don't want your help and I don't need it," I say as I look at the bookshelf and drop my gaze to the floor. "Hmm…"

He then surprises me by placing an arm on the shelf besides my head and raising his arm towards the bookshelf, trapping me between him and the shelf. "Which one?" I gape at his actions and find myself unable to speak. I feel his hair brush my neck as he leans down and asks, "…Alison?"

"…_A-as You Like It _and _T-the Taming of the S-shrew_," I whisper, my face turning red. I can feel him nod his head behind me as he reaches for the two books. "…Alison?" I turn around at the sound of my name. He gives me a long look and tilts his head before he says, "…Is there something wrong?"

"N-no! Of course not! W-why would anything be wrong?"

"…Are you s-"

"-A-anyway! Are you gonna give me those b-books or what?!" I lamely stutter. He gives me another long look before handing me the books and sighing. As we walk to the cashier, I notice Takuma about to pay for his…

"…Takuma?"

"Huh? Oh, Alison! Is there something wrong?"

"…Just how many books do you need?" I ask while staring at a large stack of books that look like they are about to reach the ceiling. _No… saying he __**likes **__to read is an understatement._ "Oh, quite a bit! And besides, all of these aren't books." I look at him with confusion. He continues, "Some of these are mangas!" I facepalm at his antics for the second time today. _This guy… is unbelievable._ Senri sighs, "This is gonna take a lot of space in our room…" _Huh? Room? _"You guys are roommates?" Senri merely nods his head. I sweatdrop. "I see…"

Takuma interrupts, "So, Alison! Did you find some books you like?" I give a curt, 'Yes'.

"Oh, really? That's good! Isn't reading fun?" he replies excitedly. _Fun… Only when it's not for school. _"Sure," I say curtly. He then finishes paying and I pay for my four books. "So what are you buying, Alison?" Takuma asks, trying to make conversation. I sigh, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" he proclaims enthusiastically. "Shakespeare…," Senri answers for me. "S-shakespeare? Ehh? Why Shakespeare?"

"Is there a problem with it?!" I snap. He ignores me and asks, "Wait… How do you know, Senri?"

Senri looks at me and says, "Well… Napoleon was too short to reach the books." _*twitch*_

"You…," I say darkly. I'm pretty sure you could see my dark aura. I pay for my books with a glower on my face, which probably scared the cashier. Takuma changes the subject by saying, "Well, let's head out!" …._"Head out"? _

"What are you talking ab- HEY! Let go of my hand!"

* * *

…_Why am I walking with these two guys **again**?_

Takuma gasps pointing at a store, "Look over there! I'm going to check it out!" _Ehh? _He excitedly runs off to the store.

"W-wait! Don't just- Ugh. That guy…" I say. Senri and I soon slowly follow after the optimistic boy. As we are about to walk into the store, we run into a familiar blond.

"YOU!" I hear a voice shout. Senri and I both turn around. "YEAH, YOU!" Senri and I look at each other, then back at the boy speaking. "…Who?" we say in unison. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHO'?! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Mmhm…"

"Who knows?"

In front of us, quivering in anger is that blond, blue-eyed playboy and… Some tall guy with orange hair. _Isn't he… 'Wild'?_

"Yo," Senri greets. I merely stare at the blond boy.

"HEY! DON'T THINK I FOR-"

"-I'm sorry, but… Who the hell are you?" He gapes at my words. "WE JUST SAW EACH OTHER LAST NIGHT!"

"Hanabusa," scolds the tall guy. Senri takes a box of pocky out of his jacket pocket... again.

"Please refrain from yelling, we are in public," I scold. He twitches at my words. "YOU-"

"-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're mistaken." He blinks confusedly at my words. "We did not meet last night. I am not that kind of girl and I would never choose to see **you**," I sneer. "ARGH! Y-"

"-Well, now that the confusion has been cleared up, I'll be taking my leave."

"WAIT!" he shouts. I turn around again. "…What?"

"Grr… Did you honestly forget who I am?" he asks. "I told you we never met before," I answer. "ARGH! FORGET IT!" he yells and stomps off. His tall companion shakes his head and sighs, "Unbelievable…" Senri merely stands back and watches with a piece of pocky in his mouth. "Soooo…. Where ya going, Aidiot?" I ask with a smirk on my face. He looks back at me and blinks in shock. "Y-you-"

"-Sooo… Who are you?" I ask turning to look at his companion. He blinks at me, surprised that I addressed him. "…I'm Akatsuki Kain," he finally says. "Do you always have to deal with that 'guy'?" I ask pointing a thumb at Hanabusa. "Yeah, we're cousins…," he begrudgingly confirms. I pat his shoulder and say, "You poor thing. I pity you," I wipe a fake tear from my eye and say, "Please stay strong…"

"HEYYYY!"

"Well, Senri, let's go see what Takuma's up to." And with that Senri and I walk off.

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!"

* * *

"Alison! Shiki! You came!" Takuma gasps. "Ehh? Hanabusa, Akatsuki, what are you guys doing here? Did you guys already deal with 'that'?" _"That"? What is he talking about?_ Akatsuki nods and repeats the same question while Hanabusa sulks. Takuma nods. _What are you guys talking about?_ "Yeah, we came and they followed. Now what the hell have you been up to?" I ask. "Look around!" he says excitedly. I look around to see…

"CANDY!" Hanabusa and I say in unison. Takuma nods and says, "Yep, there are all kinds of candy and confectio- Ehh? Hanabusa? Alison?" He gives Senri and Akatsuki a puppy-dog look and asks, "Where did they go?" Senri points at the two blonds in question.

* * *

"OMG! YOU CAN FILL UP A WHOLE BOX OF CANDY FOR JUST $5!" we say in unison. We then glare at each other. I could feel the electricity surrounding us. "Hmph! Stop copying me!" we shout in unison. "I'm not copying you!" we again yell in unison. "You… STOP IT!" we growl baring our teeth at each other.

"What are you guys up to, now?" sighs Akatsuki. We point at each other and yell, "HE/SHE'S COPYING ME! I AM NOT! **STOP IT!**" Akatsuki sighs at us, Senri looks bored, though I'm sure he's amused because I'm annoyed, and Takuma's laughing at us. "Haha~ You guys must really get along!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ME, GET ALONG WITH HER/HIM?!" We growl at each other again. "Hmph! I'm going to pick some candy!" I spit out. "Hmph! This isn't over!" Hanabusa yells. "Oh, it's far from over. It's just getting started," I retort. Akatsuki sighs and tells Hanabusa to give it a rest, but Hanabusa ignores him.

* * *

"Ooh~ I want this one! Ooh~ That looks good! Mmm~ That looks delicious!"

"…You sure like sweets," interrupts an empty voice. I look up at the impassive model and say, "Hmph! You're one to talk." _Oooh~ I want to try that! It looks sooo mouthwatering and-_

I feel someone poking my cheek. _*twitch* _"What?" I ask sharply, already knowing who it is. "….You're smiling," the model comments. "A-and?! What of it?!" He looks at me and hesitates before he speaks. "Well… You never genuinely smile."

"Y-you don't know that! We don't even have class together, so how would **YOU **know?" I challenge. He looks at me and sighs, dropping the subject. I continue to look at the chocolates on display. _Mmmm~ I want to eat them a- *twitch* _"WOULD YOU QUIT DOING T-"

"-You're drooling," he points out.

…1…..2…3….

"KYAAAA!" I scream and jump back in terror. He looks at me with amusement and laughter clouding his dull eyes. "…pfft!"

"Ugh! Stop it, Mr. Stoic!"

"Stop what, Madeleine?" the apathetic boy retorts. _***twitch* **_"Hmph!" I say and stomp off. "…Did I hurt your ego, Napoleon?"

"**THAT. IS. IT!**" I then grab a random container of candy and throw it at him. "…I guess I did," he says. I only glare at him. He ignores me and starts checking out different flavors of pocky. _Grr… It's either him or that Aidiot! _

As he is about to reach for a box, I instantly snatch it. He looks at me from the corner of his eyes. He then reaches for another._ It's_ _mine! _Another. _That's_ _mine, too! _He narrows his eyes at me. He fakes to the left and snatches one from the right. "Grr… Like hell, I'll let you have some!" I start to tug on the box in his hands. "You don't even like pocky….," he states with a raised eyebrow. "You're right. I don't, but I like the taste of you not having any," I say and stick my tongue at him. _Though the strawberry one isn't too bad... But I'll never tell him that._ He stares at me intently for a while. _Heheheh~ I'll never let go. _

To my surprise, **he** lets go, which causes me to stumble back, and flicks my forehead. "You can have it, Julia Child" _…What?_

"SHE'S NOT EVEN FRENCH!"

* * *

"Hanabusa, don't you think you picked enough?"

"I want to share some with Lord Kaname!" Hanabusa exclaims. His cousin only shakes his head at his childish actions. Reaching for a candy bar, another hand reaches for it at the same time. He turns around to see who the hand belongs to.

"YOUUU!"

"Hey, Aidiot!" I say mimicking Takuma's cheerful voice. "Grr… Let go!"

"Why? I grabbed it first. **You** let go!" I yell. "You…," he growls. We both start to fight over the milk chocolate bar. "Just let go!" he yells. "That's **my** line!"

"…Fighting again, Napoleon?"

"GAHH! I CAN'T TAKE BOTH OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME!" I shout. The store keeper then looks over at us and motions for us to be quiet.

"…..Smooth moves-"

"Shut it!"

"Heh! It would be **you** to get us in trouble," Hanabusa cockily remarks.

"Hmph!" I march off to the cashier to pay and get the hell out of there.

* * *

_*twitch* Why the hell am I walking with these guys?_

"Grr… I want to know! What are you doing here?! And why were **you** with **them**?!" Hanabusa asks.

"How is that any of **your** business?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Well, to be fair, that was two questions," I reply.

"YOUU-"

"Senri ran into Alison in a back-alley," Takuma says with a cheerful smile. _That… sounds sooo wrong. _"DON'T INTERR- wait…" Hanabusa says. Akatsuki's and Hanabusa's eyes widen. "…You found her," Akatsuki starts. "'there'…," Hanabusa finishes. Senri nods and nonchalantly says, "Yeah, I had to run after her… After I caught up to her…, she hit me with her purse." He looks at me and asks, "By the way,... Just what exactly do you carry in there?"

"N-nothing in particular!" I shout. Takuma sweatdrops, Akatsuki shakes his head and sighs, and Hanabusa jaw drops before he falls out laughing. "Hahahaha~ You hit him with your purse?!"

"Yeah… It's because I thought… he was a pervert," I begrudgingly say while looking at the ground. Everyone is stunned before they all break out in laughter, well, except for Senri. _He looks… peeved?_ "Hahaha~ Y-you thought… Senri was a pervert?!" Takuma laughs. Akatsuki shakes his head and chuckles softly. "Hahahahahahaha~ I-I can't believe you thought Senri was a pervert! What would a pervert want with you?!" Hanabusa laughs. _Grr… JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY ABOUT ME?!_

"Grr… Shut up, you **stupid**, **pathetic**, **worthless**, **PLAYBOY!**" I sneer. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Oh! You want me to repeat it? OK, then I'll say it again. 'Shut up, you **stupid**, **pathet**-"

"-Now, now. Let's not fight."

"TELL THAT TO HIM/HER!" Hanabusa and I shout in unison.

Akatsuki gives me a skeptical look. "What were you doing there anyway…?" I look away from them all. "…I see. YOU WERE LOST! WEREN'T YOU?! HAHAHA~" Aidiot says. "I was NOT lost."

"Yeah~ Sure you weren't!"

"Hmph! I wasn't," I lamely retort and walk faster, hoping to get away from those guys.

"So where are we going now, Alison?" asks a smiling Takuma. _Tch. Guess I wasn't walking fast enough._ "What do you mean, 'we'?" I ask. "I know where **I'm** going."

"Oh, really? Where?" Takuma asks, ignoring my bitter tone. "AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU!" I say and stomp off. "…..You'll only get lost again," says a blank voice. I jump at his words. ""W-what do you mean, 'lost again'?" I question looking away from them.

"Ha! So, you **were **lost! Hahahaha~ You guys should've let her stay lost!"

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki scolds.

_Grr…_ I storm off in a random direction. _I refuse to be around these guys any longer! _I hear a loud, "YOU'LL ONLY GET LOST AGAIN!"

* * *

I look up at a pink building called, _La Mignonne Petite Maison de Sucre_. _ A… café? Ooh~ it looks cute! Hehe~ I wonder if they have cakes? _

"Ooh~ a café!" says an all too familiar cheerful voice. I turn around slowly. _WHYYYYYY~_

"Grr…. WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

"Hmm….. It looks like a nice café," Senri comments. "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Well, come on…." _Huh? _"Let's go inside…You're probably used to this kinda food, anyway, Madeleine" he says bluntly. _*twitch*_ The next thing I know, Senri grabs my arm and drags me inside the café.

* * *

_*twitch* How did this happen? …WHY AM I SITTING AT A TABLE WITH THESE __**IMBECILES**__!_

A middle-aged woman with brown hair and green eyes approaches our table to take our order. "Hello, may I take your order?"

"Oui, Je voudrais un tasse du chocolat chaud, un tranche du gâteau de fraise et gâteau mousse au chocolat, un tarte aux pommes et un tranche du tarte au fromage blanc. Je voudrais aussi un crème brûlée, des macarons assortis et biscuits, et des beignets, s'il vous plait," I order. Hanabusa's jaw falls on the table, Takuma and Akatsuki's eyes widen in disbelief, and Senri looks bored. I tilt my head and blink confusedly. "…Quoi?"

"Umm… I'm afraid I do not understand, Miss," the waitress answers. _Hmph! What do you mean, you don't understand? Isn't this a café?! _

Suppressing my accent, so I'm not humiliated in front of Aidiot and Smug-ass model I say, "Hmph! I'll take a cup of café au lait, strawberry shortcake, chocolate mousse cake, apple pie, cheesecake-

The boys continue to gawk at me.

-a crème brûlée, assorted macarons, assorted cookies, and some beignets." The waitress nods with a smile, "OK, I'll bring that right out for-" I interrupt, "-You didn't take their orders. I don't personally care, but I don't want to share my food."

The woman gapes and stutters, "O-of course! Umm… Excuse me; may I take your order?"

"I'll take a strawberry shortcake and a cup of tea," Takuma says enthusiastically. "I guess I'll take a tiramisu and a cup of coffee," Akatsuki simply orders. "Hmph!" Hanabusa glowers at me. "I'll take-"

"I'm afraid the doctor said he needs to cut back on sweets," I interrupt. _Heheheheh~ _

"WHA-"

"Remember, the doctor said to watch what you eat. As your 'friend,' it's my duty to make sure you follow your strict, doctor-regulated diet!"

"BUT-"

"Oh, I see," the waitress says. "What'll you have?" she asks, looking at Senri. "…"

"Senri, don't you want anything?" Takuma asks concerned. I just look at the idiot. "Yeah, he'll have a cup of hot chocolate and a chocolate mousse cake," I order for him. He tilts his head and stares at me.

"O-OK," the waitress replies. "Will that be all?"

As soon as Hanabusa is about to open his mouth, I say, "Wait. Put it all on one check."

"O-of course," she replies and walks off. All of the guys look at me in amazement. "Alison, you don't have to do that," Takuma says kindly. "Do what?" I ask. Takuma typical smile grows and he says, "Alison, is really nice…, but you don't have to pay."

"Who says I'm gonna pay?" The boys then look at me curiously. I look at Aidiot with his mouth still open. "You'll catch flies that way," I say bluntly. He immediately shuts his mouth close. I then add, "Besides, Aidiot's going to pay for us."

"**WHAT?!**"

Everyone looks at our table. "Way to go, Aidiot. You're going to get us kicked out," I say with a smirk on my face. _Heh. That's payback for what happened at the candy store! Another score for Alison!_

Senri then breaks my train of thought and asks, "…Why did you order for me?" I look him dead in the eye and say, "Well, because one, I can. Two, there's no way I'm gonna share with you. And three, I just wanted to waste Aidiot's money." The said boy then growls at me. "I hate you," he says through gritted teeth. I then look at him as if he's grown another head. "W-what?!"

"What **you **think and how you **feel**, means absolutely nothing to **me**," I say sharply. He's about to yell something when he is interrupted. (A/N: LOL. **"you feel me"**? That was unintentional XD )

"U-umm… excuse me! Would you happen to be Night class students at Cross academy?" asks a shy waitress with a short black bob. _…No, why…Who the hell cares? And… oh, god. Why are there three waitresses at our table?! They're not even our server! _"Why yes, we are!" answers a kind Takuma. "Umm… Y-you're Senri Shiki, right?" asks another nervous waitress with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail._ Annoying._ Senri looks up and merely nods. _Nooo~ Please don't tell me they're gonna- _"I-if it's ok, could we p-please have your autograph!" requests another waitress with strawberry blonde, straight hair._ It's __**JUST**__ Smug-ass model._ He nods again and bluntly says, "…Sure."

"Kyaaa~ Thank you so much!" the girls reply. _Shut. Up. _Aidiot then takes the opportunity to flirt with the girls. "Hello~ what have we done to be graced with the presence of such cute girls?" _What. The. HELL! _"Kyaaa!"

Our actual waitress comes with our order. "Here you are!" I nod and give a curt "thank you."

"S-soo what are you guys doing here?" …_They're ignoring me. _Hanabusa opens his mouth to flirt again, but I shove a hot pink macaron in his mouth. "Oh, we're just- MMMF!"

"Annoying…," I say darkly. Everybody looks to me. "Huh? What is it Alis-"

"-Annoying! Just shut up! I'm tired of sitting here listening to your damn 'Kyaa Kyaa!' It's. ANNOYING! If you want to flirt and do all of that STUPID stuff, then do it on your OWN time!" The girls' eyes widen in shock and the boys are stunned into silence. The one with strawberry blonde hair is about to say something when I interrupt. "LOOK. I'M. TRYING. TO. EAT! I like to eat in peace and quiet, so would you kindly shut the hell up and move on! Aren't you supposed to be WORKING or something?!" I spit with venom. The girls, taken aback then leave with a, "Can you believe that girl?!" _Hmph!_

The boys all gape at me. "…What?" I ask. Takuma looks at me disappointedly and scolds, "A-Alison… That wasn't very n-"

Not wanting to hear it, I say, "-Hey, Aidiot! Are you ever gonna eat that macaron stuck in your mouth?"

"Grr…"

He instantly starts chewing on the pink pastry in his mouth. Senri then gives me an odd look.

"…..What is it now?" I relentlessly ask. He looks at me and then back at Hanabusa. "…Don't you like strawberry?" _He must be wondering why I would give anything to Aidiot… _"Yeah, why?" He then gives me another odd look and raises an eyebrow. "Ugh! What flavor is this?!" Hanabusa asks in disgust. "Raspberry," I say bluntly. Takuma and Akatsuki give me a questioning look. "Alison…"

"…You don't like raspberries," states the stoic boy. I refuse to meet his eyes. "And?! W-what of it?!"

"Nothing…." He looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn't. Aidiot then takes that opportunity to exclaim, "You gave me a flavor you didn't like?!" I raise my hand in a 'meh' way. "Yeah… That's why I gave it to you, Aidiot. I wasn't gonna eat it and it would've gone to waste."

"YOUU-"

"-You're gonna get us kicked out," I say with dark humor.

"Yeah…. You're so loud, Hanabusa," Senri agrees.

"YOU TOO?!"

Akatsuki merely sighs in exhaustion and sips his coffee. Takuma, on the other hand, happily eats his cake. "Senri, do you like your cake?" Takuma asks. Senri nods his head and says, "Yeah… It's good."

"Hmph! Of course it is! **I** picked it out!" I say confidently. Senri just looks at me with his fork still in his mouth. _…He kinda looks cute like that. B-but not __**that**__ cute! J-just cute for him!_

I begin to eat my sweets. _Mmmm~ this is sooo good! Yay! Sweets are the best! _I giggle without realizing it. "Mmm~ yummy!"

I can feel the boys staring at me. "…Is there something wrong?" I ask.

…..1….2…3

"Kyaaaa~ Alison is sooo cute!" Takuma states… again. _Oh, great. Not again! _"I already told you! Don't call me cute!" Hanabusa gives me a strange look and mutters, "Who knew she could have that kind of expression…" Akatsuki observes, "You must really like sweets."

"Hmph! I don't **like** sweets. I **LOVE **sweets!" I loudly proclaim. Senri gives me another long look and says, "….I know you like cake, Marie Antoinette, but… you're gonna get a cavity." _*twitch* _"Shut. Up. You. Stupid. MODEL!" I say slamming my hands on the table. Akatsuki sighs, "Between you and Hanabusa, you're gonna get us all kicked out."

"SHUT UP!" Hanabusa and I shout.

* * *

"Yay~ That was sooo much fun!" Takuma says.

"Hmph! Fun for who?! I can't believe you guys made me pay!" Hanabusa yells.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," I say plainly.

"YOUU-"

"Well, I think I can find my way back now. The Academy is just up this path, right?"

"Uhh… Yeah," Takuma hesitates.

"I still can't believe you went out without knowing you're way back," Hanabusa remarks. "Hmph! SHUT UP YOU STUPID AIDIOT!" I yell and stick my tongue out before running off.

"Why you… MARK MY WORDS! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT, ALISON BUTEI!"

* * *

"Hahaha~ it was nice hanging out with Alison today, wasn't it?" Takuma says. "Hmph! I'm glad you thought it was nice," Hanabusa retorts. "That girl pisses me off!"

"She's not bad though… At least, she's not annoying," Akatsuki says. "What do you mean '**not annoy**-"

"-Oh, no! She dropped one of her bags!" Takuma gasps. Senri picks up the bag and inspect its contents. "…Music?"

"Oh, there's music inside? I didn't know Alison played an instrument," Takuma comments. "Hmph! She can play an instrument?" Hanabusa asks. Senri nods and says, "Yeah….. Violin."

"Oh, that's nice! Senri?" Senri looks away from the bag and turns his glance to Takuma. "Are you gonna return it to Alison? I can do it instead, if you want." Senri shakes his head. "No… It's OK… I'll return it."

The boys start to walk off, but not before Takuma gives Senri a knowing glance.

**_~Sleep as long as you can, our dear 'Marionette'. It's safer in your dreams~_**

* * *

**A/N: **OMG. That was such a long chapter! Anyway, I want to know what you all thought of Alison's nightmare. Honestly, as writer (since it's my head) it was sweet, but super depressing. Oh, right! I should probably say this. Every time she has a nightmare, it may or may not be a continuation of a past one. So look out for the ones that continue a past nightmare. Some of them may seem simpler compared to others, but it also depends on how much she remembers (since it is her POV). Moving on! We learn a new talent of Alison's! Yes, she can play the piano. We also learn the reason behind her being able to play the piano (which was just sad TT_TT ) So in case it isn't obvious (which it probably is, but idk cuz I'm the one writing :P ) her past is shrouded in mystery and will not be revealed right away. Additionally, so far we are only seeing what happened to her, but remember she has a brother. In other words, his past may or may not be similar to her in some way ;) What did everyone think when she was in the back-alley? Did you think it was a Level E :D Hahaha~ I'm sorry, but the secret of the Night class will NOT be revealed right away. I want Alison to get to know the characters first. Speaking of the Night class, how was the Alison vs. Aidou moments this time? I found them rather humorous and I hope you all did as well. Oh, yeah! Akatsuki was formally introduced! I hope I portrayed his character well. So tell me, what were your favorite parts? And why do you think I titled the chapter, "Trips and Fall, Lost by All"? I'll tell you this: "Trips" can pertain to Alison going out ;)

Please don't ask why I included Shakespeare… -_- Idk why, but he popped to mind ( ._.) I only read _The Taming of the Shrew _and _Macbeth_, for English class (obviously) -"-

I almost forgot OTL all of the music in this chapter are actual pieces of music. Well, you probably already knew that. I actually listened and personally picked each out. *Btw, I don't always/only listen to Classical music -_-* I find that Classical music is relaxing and calming, so I think it would help anyone who is stressed out or having trouble sleeping. I like to listen to Classical music when I write or draw sometimes, but it might be nice to listen to when you read a book… or fanfic! And even though it wasn't mentioned, Yiruma's _Kiss the rain_ is soo beautiful, so if you get the chance I would check it out! Anyway, the piano that was mentioned is also a real brand. Apparently, it's one of the bests, but I wouldn't know since I don't play the piano, but I always wanted to learn ^_^ I play the violin instead… if I didn't already tell you guys that orz Also, the perfume in this chapter and chapter two (I forgot to mention it) are both nice, so if you're looking for one I would check those out! (Even though they are kinda expensive, so I would probably ASK for those. LOL :P

* * *

**Review corner: **(OMG I CAN FINALLY HAVE ONE! Err… for this chapter that is -"- )

**Incendo: ***hugs back* Thank you for comforting me If only we all could eat like Alison *sigh* My favorite scenes are when she verbally abuse Aidou XD

**thecoldforest: **I'm glad you love seeing Aidou being abused (but I'm sure he doesn't) In this chapter there will be plenty of Alison vs. Aidou moments, so I think you'll like this chapter.

**Ketsueko: **I'm glad you like _Marionette _and it's a good thing you like long chapters because this one is SUPER LONG. I'm sooo glad you don't think Alison is a mary-sue. Good luck trying to protect yourself from Alison AND Shiki. At the moment we're trying to restrain them, but… no promises. XD

* * *

Today's lesson! (I can't even call it a French lesson because there's too much to explain OTL )

"_Trésor_" (which is again is real perfume by Lancôme) means "Treasure"

"_Le boutique de Musique Classique_" literally translates to "The Shop of Classical Music", but would be translated as "The Classical Music Store" (Yeah, it's pretty plain. That's why I wrote it in French)

"_La Mignonne Petite Maison de Sucre_" literally translates to "The Cute Little House of Sugar" but can also be translated to "The Cute Little Sugar House" (…It just sounds better in French orz)

"Quoi?" means "What?"

Alison's order at the café is completely translated

OK, now for some explanations! (You don't have to read this if you don't need any clarifications :)

-First, Chopin is pronounced like Sho-pan (I think) NOT CHOPPING! XDDD

-Niccolò Paganini was a famous violinist and composer (obviously). A fun fact is that people believed he worshipped the devil or sold his soul to him in order to play the violin. In other words, he was a genius or a virtuoso. The reason why Alison was excited to take on his _24 caprices for violin_,is due to the fact that it is difficult and a challenge for violinists. (If I tried to play that then I would be blinded because the notes would be all over the place. You probably have to play on two strings at the same time, shift between 3-5 positions, if, and then pluck and rush back to play with your bow. All I can say is UGH!)

-When Takuma bear hugs Alison, her soul slips out. It's just one of those anime things -_-

-Senri meant he would be an accessory to a crime as in he wouldn't have reported it and he could've been charged if the 'police' found out he was a witness.

-Senri calls Alison, "Madeline", which relates to a children's book series. You may remember it by this quote: "In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines, lived twelve little girls in two straight lines ..." Madeleines are very small sponge cakes that can be picked up like cookies that also have a distinct shell-like shape acquired from being baked in pans with shell-shaped depressions. (I purposely alternated between both names). He also calls her "Julia Child", an American (not French as Alison said) who was known for bringing French cuisine to the American public. Senri calling Alison, "Marie Antoinette", is a bit of a pun because Marie Antoinette is known for saying, "Let them eat cake"; however, there is no evidence that she ever said these words. Marie Antoinette is also known as the last queen of France. She was greatly disliked as she was also from Austria and was eventually beheaded during the French Revolution.

If you have questions, are confused about something, or need clarification just ask! :D

* * *

Me: Alison, please tell everyone to review ^_^

Alison: Ehh? Get someone else to do it…

Me: …*sighs* I'll give you cake *holds cake*

Alison: *gasps* GIVE ME! *tackles and takes cake* Yay~ Mmm~ CAKE! :3

Me: Oww~ Please keep your end of the bargain, Alison… TT_TT

Alison: Oh, right! *chews* OOMP! PWEAV Mmm~ LEAVE… *swallows* Mmm~ Yummy! A REVIEW :3

Everyone: *sweatdrops* Alison…


	5. Chapter 5: We are the Harsh, Bitter Wind

Marionette

**A/N: **OMG! I haven't updated in… what eight days?! OTL I'm sorry… I was taking a break and was trying to finish my AP English summer assignment TT_TT Wait… I probably shouldn't say that I'm in AP since my writing definitely does not reflect that OTL I probably would've updated sooner, but my sense/flow of writing comes and goes… Oh, right! Almost forgot OTL… Thank you for following and adding _Marionette _to your favorites. It means a lot to me, honestly. So thank you Special thanks also go to **Incendo**, **thecoldforest**, and **Ketsueko** for reviewing. Thank you sooo much! ^_^

Speaking of school… It's coming up. I already got my schedule. It's pretty funny how I got it though. Well, not really, but anyway… I was walking up to my subschool to pick up my schedule, but there was a HUGE line. I panicked, but ran into a past teacher of mine. I asked him if this was the line and he said those people are waiting for parking spaces. He then walked me to my subschool, so to others it may have looked like I cutted in front of everyone -_- The reason being is because I look like a freaking senior… which I'm not XP So I got my schedule and… I DON'T HAVE AP ENGLISH EVERYDAY! WHOO! ^_^ I also apologize if updates are slower due to school

Anyway, guess what? I GOT MY COPIC SKETCH MARKERS! WHOO! OK, I'll stop… I'm really excited to use them though. Oh, yeah! I not only got some copics, but I also got some Japanese erasers that look like sweets… Alison, please don't eat them. They're not edible -_- I also got the copic sketch skin tone markers, some white gel pens, and Bee's paper XD

OMG I ALMOST FORGOT AGAIN! So you know the chant in chapter 4? Yeah, well I was inspired to add that in after reading **Ketsueko's **fanfic, _MoonLightShadow_. You should all read it! …But don't forget about me! (Even though her writing and story is better…) XD

**Disclaimer: **…You all know I don't own Vampire Knight. Why do I even have to do this? …You know what? I'm gonna go. I'm tired of writing this every chapter. Bye. =( ^ -_-)

* * *

Alison: …You. JUST WHAT KIND OF DISCLAIMER IS THAT?!

Me: I'm not sure, but it was Senri's idea, so…

Alison: **Why** would you let that smug-ass model write the disclaimer?

Me: Well… I don't know. I didn't feel like writing it, so I just let Senri take over ._.

Alison: *sigh*….. HEY SMUG-ASS MODEL!

Senri: *yawn* What is it, Napoleon? …Why are you being so loud?

Alison: *twitch* What kind of disclaimer is that?

Senri: ...What's wrong with it?

Alison: DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!

Senri: ….A good one.

Alison: …This guy. *twitch* PISSES ME OFF!

Senri: Settle down there, Napoleon.

Alison: ARGH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Takuma: Now, now. Don't fight.

Me: Uhh… Akatsuki, if you would.

Akatsuki: Yeah… Please enjoy this next chapter of _Marionette_… What are you guys doing?

Alison: PUT ME DOWN YOU SMUG-ASS MODEL!

Senri: Settle down there, Napo-

Alison: -ARGHH!

* * *

Chapter 5: I am You and You are Me; We are the Harsh, Bitter Wind

Listening to music as I lie on my bed, I think about what happened this morning. _I can't believe I spent the whole day with 'those' guys. Ugh… Well, it wasn't too bad. Heh. And I got Aidiot to pay for us at the café… I wonder why they were up. I mean, I know it's the weekend and all, but wouldn't they be in their dorm… asleep? _

I roll over and sigh. _I wonder what Takuma and Akatsuki were talking about at the store… _I look at the books that now lay on my desk. _Senri helped me… Though he irritates me… I guess he's not too bad. He's not the kind of guy I thought he was… Wait… _I sit up in bed and yell, "WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM?!"

* * *

In a grand foyer with two sofas and a coffee table are six Night class students. A cheerful blond with forest green eyes reading a manga sat beside a nonchalant model with maroon hair and slate blue eyes with a stick of pocky in his mouth and a bag in his lap. To the side of the couch is a beautiful girl with silky, honey-gold hair in pigtails and ocean blue eyes feeding the apathetic boy pocky.

Across from them on the other couch, is a mischievous boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Next to him, is a tall, relaxed boy with light orange hair and amber eyes. Behind the two boys, stands a girl with gorgeous almond hair that reaches a little past her waist and eyes of a similar color, but with more tints of pink.

"Senri… What's that?" asks the girl with pigtails, glancing at the bag. The girl then took the bag before the boy could speak. Opening the bag the girl asks confused, "…Music?"

"Rima…," the maroon-headed boy says as if warning her. "Oh, that's Alison's," answers the cheerful boy taking a sip of tea. "Alison… Who's that?" Rima asks while glancing at Senri.

"Hmph! Just the most annoying girl ever!" answers a disgruntled blond. "Hanabusa…," warns the casual boy beside him. "Well, she is a Day class student, right? So that should be no surprise. Though… I have to wonder just how annoying she is if she irritates you," says the girl standing behind them. "I HA-" the irritated blond started.

"Isn't she from France," the tall boy interrupts. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME, AKATSUKI!"

"Shut up. You're being so loud," the girl scolds. "Grr… Ruka, do you want to die?!"

"Yeah… She's from France," a monotone voice interrupts. "Hanabusa… You're being so noisy," the boy adds. Hanabusa sulks and grabs a cookie from the table.

"Alison is a nice, cute girl, though she has a different way of showing it," answers the optimistic blond. "Nice? Cute? Who the hell are you talking about, Takuma? I thought we were talking about Alison," Hanabusa snaps. "Well, going by you, Takuma, that isn't saying much," the girl says. "I assure you that Alison is nice and cute, right, Senri?" Everybody then looked at the boy in question. "Senri…" Rima called.

The lazy boy takes his time to answer and puts his arms behind his head before slowly drawling out, "…She calls me 'smug-ass model' ….And hit me with her purse …And she thought I was a pervert." Everybody just gawks at the boy before bursting into laughter. "Hahahaha~ I still can't believe she hit you with her purse!"

"I can't believe she thought you were a pervert," Akatsuki chuckles. Senri continues to chew on a stick of pocky, but refuses to look at Hanabusa and Akatsuki. "Senri~ You didn't say whether you thought she was cute or not," Takuma teases. The model merely shrugs. The girl besides him looks at him skeptically before opening her mouth to say something, but the apathetic boy stands up and takes the bag from her hands. "I need to return this to her," he casually says. Rima slightly narrows her eyes and wonders just who this "Alison" could possibly be.

* * *

…_I'm soo bored~ I don't feel like writing that paper for class… Maybe I'll practice my violin instead. Yeah! That's a good idea! _I hop out of bed with a smile on my face. _I'll try Paganini's 24 caprices. It may be a challenge, but it'll definitely be fun! _

I grab my violin case and open it. I gently take the violin out of its case and start to clean it with a cloth. _Hehe~ Father could probably play Paganini easily. What am I saying? Father could play anything! …I wish I could remember what it sounded like. I wish could remember your voice… Did I look like you? I don't remember… I wish… I could remember._

I softly sigh and start to rosin my bow. _Hmm… I may need to get it rehaired soon. I should probably stock up on some strings too… _I put my violin and bow back in the open case and walk to my bags.

_Let's see… Candy, chocolate, pocky, cakes… What? _I start rummaging through the bags. _No way… _I start dumping the contents of the bags on the floor. _It can't be…_

"DON'T TELL ME I LOST IT!" I shout. The people in the rooms next to me are probably pissed because I keep shouting, not to mention I normally have my music on blast… despite having headphones.

_Ugh… I can't believe this! What a waste of money! Now I have to buy all of that music, AGAIN… I feel like rage-quitting. _I sigh and give up on practicing my violin and decide to find something else to occupy my time. _Guess I'll stretch… I did sign up for dance classes, so might as well. _

I open my dresser and take out some comfortable clothing. I change into a crew off-the-shoulder grey sweatshirt and navy lounge shorts. I then pull my hair back into a messy-bun. I turn on my _iHome_, which also happens to be my alarm clock, and begin stretching.

_I wonder how strict of an instructor Madame Sylvie is. She seems nice, but that doesn't mean anything… _After stretching, I get into my splits. _I'm nervous, but… I'm also excited! I wonder if we'll practice pas de deux… Nobody's been my partner, but him…_

I snap my head up at the sound of a knock at my door. _Great… it's probably because of my music. _I open the door and without looking at the person I say, "Look, if this about the music, then sorry." A moment of silence passes by before the person finally speaks. "….What are you doing, Napoleon?" asks a blank voice. _That voice. Oh, crap… Don't tell me it's-_

"-Smug-ass model!" I yell. He looks at me and motions for me to be quiet. To my chagrin, he strolls into my room as if it's the most normal thing ever. "What are you doing here?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing h-"

"-ANSWER THE DAMN QUEST-"

He throws a bag at me and bluntly says, "-Here. You dropped this." I can feel my eyebrow twitching. I sigh and curiously open the bag. To my surprise, it's the sheets of music I thought I lost. I'm left speechless wondering why he would go through the trouble of returning it to me. I look at him and notice him staring at me. _I guess I oughta thank him… though I don't want to._

"T-thank you for returning this," I sigh. He nods and looks as though he wants to say something. "What is it?" I ask, encouraging him to speak. "…Are you going to play a song?" he hesistantly asks. I look at him as if he had grown a second head. He only returns the gaze. "…What?" I ask. "Are you going to play a song?" he repeats. I pause before asking, "…Why?"

"Why not?" he counters. _Grr… he's doing that again. _Just as I'm about to speak he says, "I returned your bag. The least you can do is play a song as thanks."

"I already said 'thank you'," I growl. He shakes his head and casually sits on my bed. I put my hands on my hips and firmly say, "Hey! Don't get comfortable."He lies back with his arms behind his head and says, "Your bed… is comfy." _*twitch*_

"HURRY UP AND LEAVE!" I roar. His gaze moves over to me and he scolds, "You're being so loud, Napoleon…" _Grr… JUST HURRY UP AND LEAVE! _

I look over him and ask, "Are you gonna leave or what?" He looks at me challengingly and stubbornly says, "…Not until you play a song." _What the hell? How childish…_

I look at him in disbelief. I turn off my music and stomp off to my violin case. "Fine," I spit.

He sits up on my bed and says, "Your hair… is different." I instantly touch the back of my head feeling self-conscious. He later adds, "It looks nice…" I can feel a blush rising as I take my instrument out. I avoid looking at him as I play a scale. I can feel his eyes piercing into my skin. He warily asks, "…Are you going to play Bach's _Chaconne_?" I shake my head. "No… that's a long song," I answer. I finally dare to look at him and see that he looks… disappointed? _Why is he making that face?_

I add, "I'll play Bach's _Preludio_." I notice that his face looks as blank as usual. _Am I seeing things? Maybe I need to get my eyes checked… _

I begin to play the song. _I… want to hear Alex play this song again. _I close my eyes and get lost in the calm melody. After a peaceful three and a half minutes, I hear nothing but silence. I look at Senri questioning if he fell asleep. He breaks the silence and says, "That was… beautiful." My eyes widen at his compliment, but I find myself unable to say anything in return. I mutter a 'thank you' and put my instrument back in its case.

I look at him and say, "I played a song… Aren't you going to leave now?" He ignores me as his eyes travel around the room. I raise an eyebrow at him. He takes out a box of pocky from his pocket and places one in his mouth. I sweatdrop. _This guy… _He looks at me and tilts the box towards me. I shake my head and walk over to my bag full of sweets. I can sense him walking around my room. _What the hell are you looking for? Why are you still here? _I take out a box of chocolates and turn around only to slam into someone. "ARGHH!"

I shut my eyes as we both fall to the floor. Peeking my eyes open, I see blank blue eyes staring back down at me. Somehow, I ran into smug-ass model and managed to land on the floor with him on top of me. _Well… at least I brought him down with me. No, wait… I WOULD'VE NEVER FELL IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM!_

He takes his time to get up and offers me a hand. He pulls me up and I bitterly ask, "What the hell were you doing?" He ignores my question and sticks a pink piece of pocky in my mouth. "…Sorry," he apologizes. I raise an eyebrow at him and sigh, "It's alright…" _I don't know why, but… I find it hard to stay mad at him. _I look up at him and see him staring out the window. I break our moment of silence, "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

He tilts his head to me. "…You like the stars?" I nod and gaze out the window. My eyes travel over to him as I repeat the same question. He looks at me and then back out the window, "Yeah…"

I observe him from the corner of my eye. _He sure is pale… _I look at his profile and notice how radiant his porcelain skin looks in the moonlight._ He looks so attractive in the soft moonlight… I never noticed that he had such long lashes. Heh. To think he's a boy yet he's blessed with such attractive features. No wonder he's a model… _I sigh and look at my feet. _He looks like he's photoshopped. I look weird standing next to him._ _I wish I was beautiful… I wish I wasn't cursed with these demonic eyes. I wish… someone thought I was beautiful. Heh. That'll never happen. _

I am snapped out of my reverie by a soft voice. "Alison… what's wrong?" I snap my head up and look at Senri. "W-what do you mean 'what's wrong'? N-nothing's wrong. What makes you think there's something w-wrong?" I stutter lamely. He looks at me intently before answering, "You… made such a sad face." His lips quirked down before returning back into their usual straight line. "H-how would you know?! Y-you're just imagining things!" I retort. He narrows his eyes at me before sighing.

I look back out the window. I point and quietly say, "If you look closely… You can see Orion." He looks at me and back out the window.

"…Where?" he asks. I grab his arm and show him. "Right… here. Do you see it?"

He blinks at me and silently nods his head. "…Do you like-"

"-Astronomy? Yes. I… always loved gazing at the stars. Isn't it amazing? No matter where we are, we're all under the same sky…" I answer honestly. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and mutters, "Yeah… It is."

I notice I'm still holding his arm and instantly drop it. I blush, but hope that he doesn't notice. We gaze at the stars in silence allowing the peaceful moment to surround us. We both drift off and get lost in our own thoughts. My eyes suddenly widen in surprise.

"Look! A shooting star!" I gasp. He looks up in suppressed awe. I look at him with a tiny, serene smile on my face and ask, "Did you make a wish?" He stares at me as though taken aback. He looks back out the window and asks, "…Did you?" I sigh at his response and answer, "Yes... You should too." He looks me in the eye and says, "I already did…" I look at him in surprise. "O-oh…"

A couple minutes pass by when I remember that I forgot to ask him something. "…Senri?"

"Yeah…"

"…How did you know this was my room?" I ask. He looks away and pretends to be soo interested in the star. "HEY! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"…Intuition," he simply answers. "What the hell do you mean 'intuition'? Grr… You stalker!" He sighs and says, "I do not stalk you…" I raise an eyebrow at him and say, "Yeah? Well, then explain what happened at the back-alley!"

"Takuma and I already told you… It's dangerous there."

"That doesn't answer m-"

"-Well….. I should be leaving." He glances at me and says, "Good night, Alison… Try to get some sleep."

"W-what are y-"

He interrupts me again and points to my under-eye area. "You have black spots under your eyes… and your lids look heavy," he comments. I instantly try to cover my eyes with my hair. "H-how- M-my lids always looks l-like this!" I snap out of embarrassment. Senri gives me a long look before sighing in resignation. He walks to my door, but before he leaves, I hear a faint "Take better care of yourself…," but it could've just been my imagination.

I glance at the door that the stoic model just walked through before gazing at the stars again. "…What a strange boy," I mutter before I head to bed just as the apathetic boy advised.

_Idiot… Don't say things that will cause others to think you care about them… Nobody would care about someone like me…, but that's OK because I don't care about anyone either._

I find myself staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. _I don't want to fall asleep… If I do, then… _I shake my head. I don't want to think about what horrid images I may see. I slowly drown in my thoughts of negativity and fall deeper into the dark abyss of slumber.

* * *

My room is bathed in the warm light of the sun. Rays slip in through the curtains. The birds are singing a soft and peaceful melody. To some it may be annoying maybe even irritating, but to me… it's beautiful. The tranquility of the bright blue sky, the calmness of the floating clouds, the serenity of nature. It's truly beautiful. Overlooked by many, appreciated by few. Perhaps… such a thing is valued… by only those who barely got away with their lives. _That's right… I'm alive, but… I shouldn't be._ I don't know much, but I know I was supposed to die a long time ago… _I should've never made it to be 15, but here I am. For that, I must appreciate every minute, no, every second I am alive. Every breath is a breath not wasted. For that, for **you**, I will try my best… I will do my best. I will become stronger. I will become someone… you'll be proud of. This is my way… of saying sorry. I wish I could remember. I wish…_

I let out a sigh and end my useless rant that only I can hear. "I… am really selfish," I say as I look down at my sheets. I gaze out the window again and watch the clouds pass by. _I always had my brother even if I had no one else, but… I still feel alone. Heh. I'm not supposed to feel this way… Being alone should not matter to me._

I climb out of bed and begin stretching. _What is it like… to be happy? To feel free… To love? I want to- _I shake my head at my foolish thoughts. _Stupid. Pathetic. Such things do not matter. They do not relate to you… They are things that will never be obtained. You told yourself this… many years ago. So why are you suddenly wishing again? _I let out a weak humorless laugh and head to the bathroom.

My routine begins again. Avoid mirror, take shower, scratch mark, dry self, look in mirror, wash face, brush teeth, put on makeup, and belittle self. I know I do this, but… it's routine. It's a habit. It's… me. There is nothing else just me…

I open my dresser. _I wonder what I should wear today… I don't plan on going anywhere particular today. _I take out a pink sweater with a ribbon on the sides of the shoulders, a black skirt with pink lace, and a pair of black thigh-high socks with a pink ribbon on the sides. I decide to tie two pink and black ribbons to the side of my head and call it a day. _There. That doesn't look too bad… I think. _I grab a pair of pink heels with a bow on the center, my pink rose-printed handbag, and head to the cafeteria.

* * *

As usual, the cafeteria is crowded with Day class students. I grab three slices of cake, two cookies, and a cup of coffee to wake me up. _Where's Yuuki and Sayori? _I look around the cafeteria until I spot the two brunettes.

"Alison!" Yuuki gasps. I sit down at their table without saying anything. The two girls look at me in awe. I sigh, "What? Is this because I wasn't here yesterday?"

"N-no…," Yuuki stutters. _Why is Yuuki nervous again?_

Sayori finally speaks and says, "You just look…," _Oh, god. What's wrong with how I look today? _I instantly have the urge to slam my head against the table and then run away without looking back. "…cute," she finishes. _…Ehh?_

"E-ehh?!" I shout. The girls both give me a confused look. "D-don't call me cute," I mutter with a glare, though it fails to come out as a warning due to the immense blush on my face. The girls both giggle. "There's no need to be modest, Alison," Sayori says. "Yeah!" Yuuki agrees.

I only sigh in resignation and let the topic drop. Yuuki begins to question what I did yesterday. I told her how I went to a music store, a dance store, and then a café. I thought it was best to leave out the part of running into the Night class. Yuuki is a part of the disciplinary committee, so I wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble… well, except for those two guys. I don't care about them.

The two girls continue to chat, but I zone out and drown in my own thoughts. _I guess I'll do my research today… Yeah, I'll do it today and enact my plan tomorrow. It's time to do my job. My purpose. My role. What I was meant to do…_

I grab my tray and leave the two girls. I hear Yuuki calling after me, but I ignore her. Besides, after today… I don't know if I can still hang around her. _Don't call after me. Someone like me has no right to truly be your friend. I will always be close, but there will always be a thick plate of glass between us. One that is unbreakable, indestructible, rigid, and hard. You can never get through because I will never let you. That's why… we can never truly be friends._

* * *

I load my laptop up and put on a pair of reading glasses. They're not that important, but I'm going to be reading a lot, so I might as well wear them. _Let's see… _I look at the list of students who are enrolled at Cross Academy. _Let's start with him. _I click on a boy. _Kenichi Yuzumura, the son of the head of a popular gaming company. He's in. Sakura Suzumaki, the daughter of a famous fashion designer. She's in. Kimiko Chiyoko, the daughter of a popular idol. She's in. Takara Hoshino, the son of a famous athlete. He's in. Kanata Asahina, the son of the head of a wealthy publishing firm. Perfect. Emiko Tachibana, the daughter of a popular model. Great. Kaseumi Kageyama, the class president. seems like a good group. All average in looks, above average grades, and influential parents. Perfect. It shouldn't be too hard to become their "friend". A couple compliments and a fake smile should do the trick. _

I continue to gaze at the computer screen._ Hmm… _I decide to take the chance to look up that smug-ass model. _Might as well- I mean it couldn't hurt… _I sigh. _Face it, idiot. You just want to know more about him. _I clench my teeth. _I'm only doing this to see what's __**SOOO**__ great about him. _I click on him. _Senri Shiki. Age: 17. Class: Night. Occupation: Model. Family: Midori Shiki, a famous actress… WHAT?!_

I jump out of my chair with my mouth unhinged and my eyes widen. I pull my hair and curse without restraint. "I can't believe this… That means… I should've been nicer. ARGH!" I yell as I slam my hands on my desk. "Idiot! He's someone you need to impress!"

I mentally beat myself up for my foolishness. _I can't believe this… Not only is he a model, but his mom is a famous actress… _I let out a sigh. _Maybe it won't be so bad… He's in the Night class, so sucking up to him might be irrelevant. _I put my head in my hands as I mutter, "Who am I kidding? I'm only trying to convince myself…" _I hope 'they' don't find out… _

Just as I'm about to start a self-hate rant, my phone rings. _Who is it, now? _I look at my phone's screen. _Ehh? Him? _

"Hello?" I answer hesistantly.

"What do you mean 'Hello?' Don't you have anything nicer to say? Like, 'I miss you soo much~' or 'Kyaa~ I can't believe you called me! I love you! Mwah!' Gee~ No wonder you're so unpopular," says an annoying, familiar voice.

I can feel my eyebrow twitching as I sigh, "I see you're the same as ever. So, what the hell do you want?"

"Aww~ Can't you be a little nicer? Come on! Say in a cute voice, 'I miss you!'"

"Like hell I will," I hiss. I repeat my previous question.

"I just wanted to hear your cute voice~ You know…, if I was there I would hug you and whisper sweet words into your e-"

"-OK, Romeo. I get it," I interrupt.

"….I would pleasure y-"

"-Did you just call me to harass me over the phone?!" I shout. I hear laughter over the phone. _Grr… _"Honestly? …..Yeah," he bluntly answers. I can feel the stress lines falling and my hair sticking up. _This guy… hasn't changed a bit! _"So how's my little kitten doing? Has anybody been harassing you?" he asks. "I told you to stop calling me kitten! And the only person who's harassing me is you!"

A moment of silence passes by before he asks, "…Are you sure nobody's harassing you? Are you OK? I know some people in the area if you have any prob-"

"-There's nobody you need to beat up," I interrupt thinking about just who the hell this guy knows. He pauses again and says, "…Well, are you OK? …You're having nightmares again, aren't you?"

"I-I'm n-"

"-Don't even bother trying to lie, Alice! I know you, Alice… You should know that lying to me is pointless," he says in a firm voice. I can vision his disapproving shocking blue eyes looking at me. I sigh and meekly say, "I… I know. I didn't have a nightmare last night…"

"Yeah? Well, what about the nights before that? Alison, you sh-"

"-Don't worry about me," I interrupt. "I'm fine… Take care of yourself."

I can hear him sigh. "Fine… If you say so." Another moment of silence passes by before he speaks again. "…Alice?"  
"Yeah?"

"…Take care of yourself. Please… don't neglect yourself. I worry about you, too…"

"…Thank you. You too… Try to stay out of trouble, OK?"

"…OK. Good bye, Alice."

"…Good bye," I repeat and hang up. _Did the 'perverted prince'… just call to check up on me? *sigh* That idiot…_

I take a deep breath and rub my temple. _I need to clear my head out._

I grab my white peacoat and decide to take a walk around campus.

* * *

_Heh. Nature is so humorous. _Though the golden sun is up, the bitter wind kills any signs of warmth. The blazing rays of the sun are no match for the ruthless wind._ To think it seemed like such a beautiful day… _The once white and puffy clouds are now a depressing, brooding grey. The birds are out of sight. Not a sound is made, not a voice is heard. There is no song of nature. There is only the fierce whooshing sound of the wind as it dances by. Though it dances gracefully, it pierces all who may cross its path.

No students are seen out. The fans that are normally seen swarming the Moon dormitory gate are nowhere to be found. As if they disappeared from the face of the earth. Yes, Cross Academy's campus left in all its glory is beautiful yet barren. Without anyone around, this place screams of horror with its Gothic structures.

The forest now seems like an endless maze of greens and browns. One may get lost. One may never return. Yes, it is a labyrinth. As soon as you think you made it out, you're met at a dead-end again. One cannot always make mistakes. Though it is human to err, at what cost? At the cost of one's life? _Heh._ As soon as you turn around, you shall be met with the vicious fangs of the ferocious beast. Its eyes locked on you as it creeps forward. To scream is unnecessary. To run is useless. To fight back is hopeless. Once you are taken… You can never return…

I walk towards the fountain. _A safe haven? Perhaps._ I sit at the edge and dip my fingers in the water. _How serene and quiet… It's almost eerie._ My fingers create concentric circles in the water. It's beautiful… My eyes travel to the Moon dormitory. _To think they have a gate. No. To think it's so quiet. Though it should be no surprise. It's freezing outside._ The wind has no mercy. The wind is relentless. The wind has ruined this day. _Yes, it is all the wind's fault… Heh. It's all… my fault. _

I hear footsteps approaching behind the fountain. _Someone's here? No… It sounds like more than one person. _I try to avoid looking up and return to gazing in the water of the fountain. Looking back at me is my disfigured reflection. I violently splash the calm, soothing water. The figure disappears and turns into small waves. _How hideous… _

"…Alison?" says a blank voice. I look up and see Senri with that girl with pigtails under a… parasol? _What are they doing up? _Confused about what to say in return I say, "Yeah?" I hesitate before speaking again. "…What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The mahogany haired boy shakes his head at me and says, "We had a photoshoot…" _We? _I blink up at him confusedly.

"Senri?" says a soft quiet voice. "…Is this the girl?" _…'the girl'?_

Senri nods his head. I look to Senri and back to the girl. I guess they both noticed I was confused because the girl introduced herself. "I'm Rima Toya. I'm Senri's modeling partner." _Ohh… Wait. He has a modeling partner? …I meant I knew that._

"O-oh… It's nice to meet you," I greet. "I'm-"

"-I know who you are," she interrupts. Her eyes slightly narrow at me as she says, "You're that girl who bumped into Senri." I sweat drop. _She would remember me by that… _

"Y-yeah…," I lamely say in response. She gives me a long scrutinizing look before turning her gaze to Senri. _…This is so awkward._

Attempting to break the tension I ask, "S-so you guys have to model during the day?" They merely nod their heads. _Can I run away now? _"O-oh… That must suck having to get up early. I-I mean you guys already take classes at night, so…" I nervously say. Senri's sharp eyes look me over before he walks over to me. Towering over me, he asks, "…Did you get enough sleep, Alison?"

I gape at him. "D-did **I** get enough sleep? Shouldn't **I** be asking that?" I ask. He only shakes his head and waits for my answer. I sigh. "Yes… I got enough sleep," I mutter. He nods.

He looks as though he's about to say something, but Rima tugs on his jacket and says, "We should be heading back now…" Senri looks at her and nods in agreement. He looks back down at me and says, "Bye, Alison…" He then leaves with the girl under a parasol and never looks back.

"…Bye," I whisper as I look as his retreating back. For some reason, seeing those two together made me feel uncomfortable. _I don't like it._ I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head. My stomach twisted in pain. Something was tugging at my heart. _I think this is the feeling… of not belonging._

I stand up and leave the fountain. I too do not look back. Why? Perhaps… because I'm scared to. Perhaps… because I can only move forward. Whichever one, I will never know, but I choose the latter. _I can only move forward. _

I walk back to my dorm in the cold, bitter wind, but I still find myself unable to shake this strange feeling. _I think… I caught a cold._

I take off my jacket and turn on some soft music. I grab my art supplies and begin to draw a picture. A picture of the fountain with the dense forest in the background.

_It's all the wind's fault…, but I am the wind. We are one of the same. We both create problems for others…_

My eyes start to slowly close as I find myself falling asleep. I cannot escape. It is inevitable. The endless nightmares will destroy me from the inside out and repeat for all eternity...

* * *

"…_mmf," I groan. I squeeze my eyes and then tentatively open them. 'Where… am I?'_

_I look around and find myself in a crumbled building. The walls that appeared to once be covered with beautiful wallpaper are now painted with splotches of blood and lined with disoriented frames. The walls and pictures both scratched out as though someone destroyed them in a fit of rage. Wall scones shine no light into the dark empty hall. The windows cracked and shattered can barely be called windows. They are merely holes in the wall with tiny pieces of glass. Their violet curtains now torn and drenched in blood. The harsh wind flies in and forces the curtains to come to life. The wind has no mercy as it freezes the room. Combined with the pitch black sky and the blood covered hall, the building can only be described as eerie and ominous. 'What… is this?'_

_I look up and see a little girl suddenly in front of me. She has long, curly, pale blonde hair. I am unable to make out her facial features in the darkness, but I can see her sallow skin illuminated by the full moon. 'How odd… She isn't wearing any shoes.'_

_I observe the girl a little longer and finally ask, "Who are you? Are you OK?" She says nothing in response. She only continues to look at me. "Where are we?" No response again. The girl's tattered white dress sways as she walks away. She looks back at me. 'I guess she wants me to follow her…'_

_We begin walking through the crumbled building in silence. 'It doesn't seem like anyone else is here…' _

_Everywhere there is blood. The crimson liquid oozes out of every crevice. 'What… happened here?' __On the ceilings, on the floor, on the walls, and on the doors. Blood is everywhere. _

_We take a turn at a corner and begin descending down a grand staircase. We enter what appears to be a ballroom. I gasp and my eyes widen in horror. I thought the halls were bad, but this… this is something else._

_The whole ballroom floor is coated in a metallic crimson. Pools of blood form the majority of the floor and yet… there are no bodies. I feel my heart's pace accelerate and my breath comes out in short gasps. The girl besides me looks as calm as ever. It's as if she's isn't alive; she's just existing. She takes steps to the center of the ballroom. I tremble in fear, but I still follow her out of fear of being left alone._

_I reach the center and see a golden chandelier above. It too is covered in blood. The once ivory pillars are covered in blood. In no place there isn't a speck of blood. Any area without blood could only be described as odd, unnatural, weird, strange… **not norm**__**al**. Is the blood purifying the building or tainting the building?_

_I look to my side again and notice the little girl isn't there. I turn around in fear. "Hey! W-where are you? …What happened?" I ask terrified. I hear a giggle from above. I look up and see the girl sitting on a banister from the floor above. _

"_You don't know?" she asks with a giggle. She kicks her legs and says, "You did this. You caused this. Don't you remember..., Alison?"_

_I look at her in shock. Though she has a childish appearance her manners of speaking is of someone much older. "H-how do you know my name?!"_

_She scoffs, "Of course I know your name. I know your name because I am you."_

"…_W-what?"_

"_I am you and you are me. We are one of the same," she answers. I look at her in confusion. 'What do you mean by... we are one of the same?' _

_"I did this. I caused this. WE DID THIS. WE CAUSED THIS. IT'S ALL OUR FAULT! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS OUR FAULT! THEY DIED BECAUSE OF US! YOU. I. WE DID THIS!" she shouts in rage. 'It's all… our fault?'_

_She then jumps off the banister and appears to be levitating. She reaches down and grabs my chin. "How?" she asks. "How could you forget? How could you forget your sin? HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT DAY?!" she yells. She then grabs me by my neck and starts to strangle me. "HOW?! WHY DID YOU FORGET?! WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER?!" _

_I struggle to breathe and try to get her off me. 'Forget? …What did I forget?' _

"_A MONSTER LIKE US SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN BORN! I SHOULD'VE DIED! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE! IT'S ALL OUR FAULT! __**IT'S ALL OUR FAULT!**_" _she cries._ _'That's right… It's all our fault. We are… the wind.'_

_I can feel my body go limp as she strangles me. I am unable to breathe. My eyes slowly roll in and my lids slowly fall down. _

_The crimson world fades away into a pitch black…_

_**~Are you having a sweet dream, Marionette? Tell me, will the Wheel of Fate spin in your favor?~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well… that was chapter 5. (How the hell do I start these?) Anyway, this chapter was written a little differently than the previous chapters, though intentionally. Last chapter was a little more cheerful and humorous, but there are not only sunny days ;)

By the way, I'm not sure if I gave the impression that Alison had all of her memories, but... she doesn't. Sorry if I gave that impression. The only things she knows about her past is what people tell her and what her nightmares reveal. Obviously, she inherited her violin, so she has 'some' background knowledge, but she only knows little things like that.

So I want to know… What did you guys think of the AlisonxShiki moments? Alison finally met Rima (Well, you all know that). The 'perverted prince' is also introduced, but his name still remains as a mystery. I want you all to pay close attention between the relationship between him and Alison. Next, we learn a little more about Alison. Her interest in astronomy is expanded on and her role in her family is explained… well, a little more. Oh, yeah. What do you think of the title? Do you like the comparison to the wind ;) As always, I'm curious to know what everyone thought about her dream. What did you feel or think? What did you think of the 'little girl' in this chapter? I tried to be descriptive, but… well, I was listening to music on Youtube, but it kept stopping, so I got frustrated and kind of… lost my flow of writing OTL

Soo… Does anyone watch Brother Conflict? *shot* OK then… -_- But at least let me say this… KYAA! TSUBAKI! OK. There, I'm done. I got it out of my system -_- …Don't judge me.

Umm… I don't know what else to say -"- I probably have more questions, but… I forgot them. Anyway, like always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of _Marionette_. Feel free to leave any questions and review. Reviewing actually helps me update faster because it helps me remember that there are people reading my fanfic, so… I guess it motivates me in a way ^_^

So thank you for reading!

* * *

**Review corner: **Thank you very much for leaving a review ^_^ (I sneaked you all some cake)

**Incendo: **Hehe~ Nice French ;D I'm glad you loved the Alison vs. Aidou moments, but unfortunately this chapter has none Perhaps, next chapter… And don't worry. I remember your request and I will fulfill it XDD Oh, yeah! Thanks for checking out the music too! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Marionette_

**thecoldforest: **LOL. Merci beaucoup for reviewing ;D Last chapter was humorous, but this chapter is lacking in humor… Alison has a dark past, so I also want to convey some serious tones. I'm not sure about next chapter, but… Alison may argue with some Night class students XD

**Ketsueko: **Kyaaa! LOL. Everybody loves Alison vs. Aidou moments XDDD I hope you also enjoyed the few AlisonxShiki moments in this chapter. Thank you for complimenting my writing style TT_TT (tears of happiness) Yes, Alison is very adorable, but she doesn't think so XP *hugs back* Thank you for reviewing :D

* * *

A small French lesson

In this chapter there was little to no French, but there was a ballet term in here.

"Pas de deux" is a duet in ballet :)

* * *

Me: Takuma, please tell everyone to leave a review

Takuma: OK! Please leave a review ^_^

Me: …

Takuma: Is there something wrong, Mimi-chan?_?

Me: N-no… It's just that this never went over so smoothly before.

Takuma: Oh! Haha~ Don't wor-

Alison: -SMUG-ASS MODEL! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SWEETS!

Senri: You're going to get a cavity…

Alison: I DON'T CARE! GIVE THEM BACK!

Senri: …No -_-

Alison: ARGHH!

Me: …Ah. It went back to normal -_-

Takuma: Oh… So this is what you meant *sweatdrops*


	6. Chapter 6: The Many Faces of Marionette

Marionette

**A/N: **The long awaited chapter is finally here! LOL XDD OK, first of all I want to apologize for the long wait. School is now in session, so I have less time to update. Not to mention, lately I've been soooo tired… I was planning on finishing yesterday, but… I fell asleep OTL Sorry!

Anyway, guess what? I got an A- on my first AP English test! Yay! I'm so happy because I was sooo nervous. It was actually really easy ^_^

Next, I want to thank everyone who added _Marionette_ to their favorites/alerted/followed/reviewed! Also, thank you for following/favoriting me as an author! It just means so much to me TT_TT (they're tears of joy). I also want to thank whoever is reading this! Thank you all sooo much! I would hug you all, but… I don't think my arms can stretch that far -_- Hehe~ so I'll just give you guys some cookies instead! I hope you like them and I hope you like this chapter of _Marionette_. Oh, yeah! In this chapter I wanted to show everyone how Alison acts around those of 'interest'. I also want to say that **Alison's flashbacks in this chapter are NOT complete **(you'll see what I mean). Hehe~ you'll have to wait for the continuation, I'm afraid ;D (I will always go back and add details to flashbacks/memories)

Now, read on my readers! XDD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would buy Takuma more manga ^_^

* * *

Alison: …What?

Me: …Takuma?

Takuma: Yes, Mimi-chan? ^_^

Me: When I said, "Write the disclaimer," I didn't mean that!

Takuma: Ehh? What's wrong with it?_?

Me: …*sighs* -_-

Alison: You… Stop letting those imbeciles write the disclaimer!

Me: A-anyway…, Rima if you would

Rima: Sure... Please enjoy this chapter of _Marionette_… -_-

Me: Thank you, Rima

Rima: …Pay me

Me: What?

Rima: Pocky…

Me: *sigh* Fine… *hands box of pocky* These people are eating all of my sweets TT_TT

Alison: Well, looks like it sucks to be you! *eats cake* :3

Me: So mean… TT_TT

* * *

Chapter 6: The Many Faces of Marionette

"_**IT'S ALL OUR FAULT!**__"_

Hyperventilating, I shoot out of bed. _W-what… was that? _

I look around my room and find myself unable to see straight. In my hysteria, the room appears as though it is spinning. Everything… is just blurs of colors. My body begins to tremble and my eyes widen in fear. My chest rises and falls at an increasing pace. I try to take a deep breath, but my lungs feel as though they are clogged. I can feel my heart beat against my chest. It feels as though it is punching me from the inside. I am unable to get the horrid images out of my head. _Blood… there was so much blood. _

I turn my gaze down to my hands. With my distorted vision I cannot tell how close they truly are to me. My hands start to shake uncontrollably. _I don't understand… _

The next thing I know, I see crimson spots. Splotches of blood coat my hands. The longer I look, the more blood paints my hands._ D-did I do that?_

I can feel tears brim my eyes. Slowly they begin to fall._ Is… Is it really all my fault?_

My hands are now drenched in the vile crimson liquid. My tears turn into an endless crystal river. They begin to fall off my chin and land on the sheets of my bed. Though my hands are painted in red, I place my head in my hands and let out a blood-curdling scream. I fall back down in bed with my hands still on my face.

Hearing a familiar sound, I peek through my hands. I look at my end-table and see my phone ringing. I carefully pick up my phone and check who is calling. "N-no way… Why?" I whisper.

I take a big deep breath and answer the phone.

"H-hello…"

"What took you so long to answer? I called you at least three times!" scolds a strict voice.

"I-I'm…," I stutter. I take another breath and calmly say, "I apologize, father. I just woke up."

"What do you mean you just woke up?! Don't you have school today?! You should've already been up!"

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't I already tell you? I **will not** tolerate failure! Do not smear our family name with your foolishness and incompetence!"

"Yes, father."

"Hn… I called to check if you were completing your role. Are you making 'friends' of interest? You do understand that is the only reason why I sent you to Cross Academy, right?"

"Yes, father."

"Hn… I see. The school's exams are coming up, right? Make sure that you score within the top three."

"Yes, father."

"Oh. And your sister will be attending soon."

"….."

"When she comes, make sure you're nice and help her with anything she needs. I **don't **want to hear any complaints. That understood, Alison?"

"Y-yes, father…"

"Well, see that you do not embarrass me and our family. Now hurry up and get ready for school!"

And with that he hangs up. I look at the phone in my hand and grip it tightly. _Why? Why is she coming? _My hand starts to tremble again. I place my phone on the night stand and head to the bathroom.

…_I don't… want to see her._

I look in the mirror and see my ghastly appearance. I look like the living-dead. My skin is paler than usual, my hair is all over the place, my eyes look dead, and my under-eyes are dark. Overall, I just look worn out. I stare in the mirror for a little longer and notice something on my neck. _Huh? What… is that? _I lean forward and gently touch my neck. To my horror, there are fingerprints. Small fingerprints mark the skin of my neck. _No… way. _My eyes widen and I start to shake so much that I can barely stand._ That means… _I rapidly shake my head. "No! I-it was just a dream!" I tell myself. I turn away from the mirror and undress. "It was just a dream…," I murmur repeatedly. "Just a dream…"

I slip into the shower and gaze at my feet. Water drips down my face. Whether it is from the shower faucet or my tears, I do not know. _Heh. It reminds me of the rain…_

I… always liked the rain because… it's as if the world, nature, is crying with you. You're not the only one suffering. You're not the only crying. You're not crying by yourself and you're not the only one in pain. Whether you're crying or not, nobody will ever know because the rain hides your tears from everyone… including yourself.

I scratch my mark on my side until it glows a burning red. …_Why? _I sniff and cry, "Why? Why is this happening…, Papa?"

I fall to my knees in the shower and sob. It may not be the rain, but… this is the only place where my tears can shed freely. My shoulders quiver as I slowly rise up and climb out of the shower.

I dry off and decide what to wear. _I… need to impress some people, so I should try to look smart and cool. _I decide to go with a black sweater over a button-down shirt, the uniform skirt and black stockings with lace on the top and bows on the side.

I stand in front of my vanity. I had finally organized all my cosmetics, perfume, and accessories. I open my jewelry box and put on my necklace and pray. _Please… give me strength. _

I sigh and begin to put on my makeup. I put on an under-eye brightener and conceal any blemishes. I brush on my foundation and blush. _My eyes look so dead… _I apply a thin layer of eyeliner and apply mascara to my lashes. I inspect myself in the mirror, but can't help but look at my neck again. _It's… not there, right? _I shake my head and avoid looking at my neck any longer. I gently finger-comb my curls and put a part of my hair up on one side with a pink and black polka-dotted bow. I spritz on some _J'adore _perfume by _Dior _and put on my ankle boots. I grab my bag filled with books, my headphones and head out.

As soon as I open my door, I am startled to see a short brunette in front of my door.

"O-oh, Alison! I was just about to knock on your door. I thought we could go to breakfast together," Yuuki says nervously despite having a smile on her face. _Ugh… I did not want to run into her. We… can't hang out anymore._

I put on an impassive façade and tell her, "Why would you think that? Sorry, but I'm gonna go alone." I walk away with a straight back and my chin held up high.

She runs after me and says, "W-wait! Alison! What's wrong?"

I swiftly turn around and give her a dark look. My eyes narrow as I fiercely say, "What's wrong? What's wrong is that you're naïve. Why do you intend on bothering me?"

"Uhh… That is-"

"-Yuuki Cross," I say firmly, "we are not friends and we never will be. I know you're slow, but try to get that into your thickhead. I don't think I can dumb it down any more than that."

And with those words I walk away and never turn back. I can only move forward. It's pointless to look back.

_I… definitely won't apologize. This is how it's always been. This is how __**I **__always been…, so I won't apologize. I never will. It's your own fault for believing that we were friends. It's your own fault for believing I was a nice person. It's your fault… for letting yourself be so easily hurt. Don't be so naïve… it's foolish to believe people are truly kind and do things for the benefit of others and not for themselves._

* * *

I walk into the classroom without eating breakfast. Today, I don't have an appetite… not even for sweets.

I take a deep breath. _This is it… This is what I have to do. This is… how it's always been. _

I look at my preys. A girl with curled, bright brown hair and hazel eyes is currently talking to a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. _Perfect… they're together._

I straighten my shoulders and walk over to my first two targets, Sakura Suzumaki and Kimiko Chiyoko.

"Good morning~" I say with a bright fake smile.

The girls look up at me in shock. "You're…," Sakura starts.

"That new girl… Alison, right?" Kimiko finishes.

"Hehe~ it seems like you guys already know me! I guess that means I won't have to introduce myself," I say in 'glee'. "I haven't really made many friends yet, but I thought since we're classmates that we should all get along!"

"Hehe~ OK!" Kimiko answers. "I'm Kimiko Chiyoko. It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Sakura Suzumaki! Wow… You have such a great sense of style!" Sakura says in amazement.

I cover my mouth in mock-astonishment and say, "Ehh?! Really? You think so?"

They both nod and Sakura says, "Yeah! My mom's a fashion designer, so I know style when I see it!" _I know that your mom is a designer. That's the only reason why I'm talking to you._

"Aww~ Thank you so much! Hehe~ That's soo cool that your mom is a fashion designer. You must know a lot about fashion then, right? Say, do you have a favorite model?" I say with a giggle.

Sakura excitedly nods her head and says, "My favorite model- No." She corrects herself and says, "My favorite model pairing is Senri and Rima! Kyaa! Their so cute together~" _…What?_

Kimiko blushes and adds, "Kyaa! Senri is so cool!" _*twitch*_ _You have __**got**__ to be kidding me! _

_Grr… This is gonna hurt! But… I have to do this! _

Keeping my composure, I 'gasp' and say, "You guys like Senri, too? Oh my god! I like him too!" _*twitch* I hate him! Why do we have to talk about __**him**__? _"Isn't he amazing?" I later add… begrudgingly.

They both swoon over the thought of him and say, "Isn't he?!" _Grr… JUST WHAT THE HELL IS SO GREAT ABOUT SMUG-ASS MODEL?!_

The girls, fortunately, stop fangirling and Kimiko asks, "You're French, right? So does that mean you met a lot of models?" _Just because I'm French it doesn't mean that I know any models!_

I can feel my eyebrow twitching, but I suppress the urge to curse her out and kindly say, "Hehe~ I'm afraid not, but I wish I did! I only met… hmm… I'd say roughly about five." _Well, that's a big lie…_

Kimiko gasps and says, "Really? You're so lucky~"

Sakura adds, "You know, Emiko's mom is a famous supermodel. She even modeled for my mom!"

"Speaking of Emiko… Where is she?" Kimiko asks looking around the classroom. _Yes, where is she? She's another target…It sounds like they're all friends, so that'll make things easier._

"She must be running a little late…," Sakura answers. "We'll introduce you to her, Alison!" _Heh. Perfect… _

In fake delight, I say, "Really? Thank you so much! I can't wait to meet her!"

As soon as I said that, a girl with straight indigo hair and violet eyes starts walking over to us. _There she is… Emiko Tachibana._

"Hi, guys!" she greeted.

"What took you so long, Emiko?" Sakura asks.

"Let me guess… You spent hours getting ready and doing your makeup, right?" Kimiko says knowingly.

"Hehe~ You know me well!" Emiko giggles. She looks at me in confusion and raises an eyebrow. "…Who are you? The new student?"

Sakura answers, "This is Alison! She's really cool!" Sakura looks at me and says, "Alison, this is Emiko. We all hang out and sit together in class."

"Oh, so you're Alison. It's nice to meet you," Emiko says. She then looks me over from my head to my toes and says, "I like your style… and your makeup looks good too."

_*twitch* _"Thanks… you too," I say with an 'gentle' smile. "Though it should be no surprise… Your mom is a famous model."

"Oh, you heard? Yeah, she is. I'm going to follow in her footsteps and become a great model!" _Yeah…, good luck with that._

"Really? That's amazing!" I say, feeding her ego.

"Thanks! I look forward to being able to work with Senri," she says dreamily. _Ugh! Again?!_

The two other girls and I nod and say we were just talking about him and models.

"You know, Alison met a lot of models in France," Kimiko says.

"Really? So did I." _Of course you did. Your mom's a damn model._

"Yeah…," I lamely answer. _These girls are annoying…_

"No wonder your makeup looks so nice…," Emiko comments.

I blink at the girl in shock. _My makeup looks good? Wait… WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MEETING A MODEL! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT?! _I make a fist and tremble in anger. "T-thank you…"

"What brands do you use?" Sakura asks.

"A lot of designers," I say. "I don't believe in using drug-store makeup. It's cheap because the results **are** cheap."

The girls look at me in amazement and Emiko says, "Wow… You sure know a lot about makeup." The girls, now impressed with me, invite me to sit next to them during class. _Heh. That was too easy. I'm in. _

Naturally, I sit with them with a 'sweet' smile on my face. Behind the 'innocent' mask is an amused, dark smirk. _Honestly… How stupid._

* * *

During class, I could feel Zero's sharp eyes piercing the back of my head.

Yuuki was tempted to walk over to me, but I paid her no mind. The whole time I could feel her sad brown eyes looking at me, wondering why I said those words. I ignored her, naturally, but I finally gave in and looked in her direction. I didn't look at her, but I could see from my peripheral view that she instantly looked away out of embarrassment.

I spent all of class with my preys and tried to seem amused with their cheap gossip. They asked me a couple questions about France and of course Emiko had to add that she's already been. They were curious and asked if I liked anyone, to which I gave a vague answer.

It is important to give information, but only enough so they think you are being loyal. Being loyal is actually a rather difficult job: when they smiled, I smiled; when they laughed, I laughed; when they sneered, I sneered. All of this is necessary in order to wear their mask and bear their mark. Yes, in order to fit in. Nonetheless, one should not be completely loyal. All outsiders must be kept at bay. No one is truly a friend… only a means to achieve one's own goals.

* * *

Currently, we have Physical Education and are practicing horseback riding.

I look at a black horse with long lashes. She has a white spot that stretches from the space between her eyes to a little bit above her nose. I have never seen such a graceful and magnificent horse before. I slowly walk up to her to avoid startling her. I make sure the horse takes notice of me before gently placing a hand on her head.

"You know, you're a beautiful horse," I say. _Hmm… I guess I should introduce myself. _"My name is Alison. I look forward to riding you," I say with a kind smile on my face. I have always loved horses, so I think I may actually have fun in P.E. today. I start to gently groom the horse. _I wonder if she has a name…_

"Ah, so you picked Buttercup," said a voice.

I instantly turn around in shock. In front of me is a boy with orange hair and chocolate eyes. _Takara Hoshino… _

"You're the girl from France, right? Alison Butei," he says.

I 'innocently' blink and ask, "You remembered my name?"

He smirks and confidently says, "Of course I'd remembered the name of such a cute girl. I'm Takara Hoshino. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_*twitch* JUST WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?! _Pretending to be timid, I 'shyly' say, "Ah… thank you. It's nice to meet you too…"

He leans into me and arrogantly says, "Heh. You really are cute. Say, would you like to-"

As soon as he was about to complete his sentence, he was interrupted by being hit in the back of the head.

"OWWWW!" He yelled out in pain while holding his head. Behind him, I see a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. _Kenichi Yuzumura… Heh. This gets even better. _

"I apologize for his inappropriate behavior. Please pay him no mind," Kenichi says while gently taking my hand in his. _*sweatdrop*…You're one of the same. The only difference is that your methods are different._

While Takara is still yelling in pain, I say, "Ah… thank you, umm…"

"Kenichi. Kenichi Yuzumura," He says with a kind smile. _Though you have a kind smile, I know you're a wolf in sheep's clothing, ya bastard!_

"It's nice to meet you, Kenichi," I say with a kind smile. "I'm-"

"-I remember your name. You're Alison Butei, correct?"

"Err... Yes," I say with my 'timid' façade.

Suddenly we are interrupted by a loud, "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR~". I look to my side and see Takara pouting and glaring at Kenichi. "I talked to her first!" Takara whines.

"You were harassing her, Takara," Kenichi scolds.

"Was not!"

"You were."

"Nuh uh!"

Kenichi sighs at Takara's playful antics and says, "Honestly…, you're so childish." He starts to rub his temple as if he has a headache.

"HEY! I am not childish!"

"Yeah… and I'm not annoyed right now," Kenichi remarks sarcastically.

"The hell you aren- HEY! Why you-!" Takara yells and grabs Kenichi in a headlock.

I feel several sweatdrops fall down my head, but I also have the urge to laugh. _Pfft! They sure are interesting._

"Alison!" I turn around at the sound of my name. Sakura, Kimiko, and Emiko all walk up to me.

"Heh. I see you met Takara and Kenichi," Kimiko comments.

Sakura looks at Takara suspiciously and says, "Alright, just what trouble did you cause?"

Takara gapes and says, "I didn-"

Sakura crosses her arms and says, "Go on. Confess! What did you do?!"

"Nothing!"

"Hmph! Like I'd believe that! Don't cause problems for Alison!"

"I SAID I DID-"

"-Hey, look. The prefect is sleeping in Physical Education," Emiko observes.

"Heh. She's gonna get stuck with White Lily," Sakura adds.

"Oh well…," Kenichi adds.

"It sucks to be her," Takara remarks.

Kimiko looks at me and says, "Come on. Let's ride our horses!"

I blink out of my daze and say, "R-right…"

I untie Buttercup from her post, climb on her back, and ride off. I look back at Yuuki in concern. _Honestly…, sleeping in class. How foolish… You should really get more sleep…, idiot._

* * *

As I'm riding Buttercup, I notice Sayori attempting to wake Yuuki up. _Huh? Just then… why did Yuuki look so frantic?_

I watch Yuuki hesistantly walk to a white horse. _Is that… White Lily?_

"Seems like the prefect got stuck with White Lily," Emiko notes.

"Umm… What exactly is wrong with White Lily?" I ask.

"Nothing except for the fact that she's a wild, bad-tempered horse," Takara answers.

"This is definitely **not **going to end well," Kenichi adds.

I gulp. _Ugh… that idiot! Just what the hell is that fool doing?!_

As Yuuki cautiously unties White Lily from her post, I see the horse's eyes gleam. _Oh no…_

White Lily kicks Yuuki in the butt and runs off. _*sweatdrop* Yuuki…_

"…Pfft! HAHAHAHA! What an idiot!" Takara laughs.

"HAHAHA! That was great! Real great, Prefect!" Sakura laughs.

"Guys…," Kenichi scolds.

"Oh, come on! It was funny," Takara says in defense.

"Someone could've gotten seriously hurt," Kenichi adds.

"Yeah, well no one did, so it's OK to laugh," Kimiko adds.

"See! There you go!" Takara says while high-fiving Kimiko. Kenichi just sighs.

Emiko looks back at Yuuki and says, "Heh, but honestly… What a loser."

"I know right," Sakura agrees.

The horse continues to stampede and reaches Zero Kiryuu. The horse looks as though she's about to pounce on Zero until he grabs her reins and jumps onto her back.

"Wow…," Sakura says in amazement.

"So cool…," Kimiko adds.

"Zero is awesome… He easily tamed that horse from hell," a Day class boy comments.

"As expected of the only student from the Day class able to stand up to Night Class student, Kaname Kuran," Kenichi says.

"Zero is our Day class idol," a Day class boy says with anime tears streaming down his face.

"So horrible, the Night class guys all look down on us," another boy adds.

"Hmph! I could've done that easily!" Takara proclaims.

"Oh, give it a rest," Sakura says.

"Jealous much?" Emiko snidely says.

"I am NOT!" Takara huffs.

_Yeah… sure you're not. _I discreetly roll my eyes at him.

Everybody starts to ride away on their horses, but I look back at Yuuki. I hear her call Zero and see her run over to him.

"Hey, Alison! Are you coming?" Kimiko asks.

"Uhh… Yeah!" I answer as I leave on my horse.

_I already said… that I can only move forward. There is no reason to look back. There is __**never **__a reason to look back. Yes, just keep moving forward. You must leave those who are incompetent behind, in order to achieve your own goals. It's the only way… to move forward._

* * *

"Everyone, we must try our best to pass our exams!" the class president exclaims in front of the class.

We are now in homeroom and are discussing the upcoming school exams.

"Don't forget that the class that scores the lowest on the exams, has to work the ball!" the president shouts. _The… ball?_ He looks directly at Yuuki and glares. "That means you, Yuuki Cross! You alone are the one responsible for bringing down our class average every single year!"_ Oh boy…_

Yuuki trembles in her seat and Sayori says, "Well, that's a mean way to put it.."

Kimiko speaks up and says, "We still have time to study and improve our grades! It hasn't even been St. Xocolatol Day!"

"Yeah! We still have time, so don't worry!" Sakura adds. Everyone else agrees.

"It's not everyone else I'm worried about… It's Yuuki Cross who I'm **VERY **worried about!" the class president shouts while straightening his glasses. "Anyway, use this time to study properly," he says while glaring at Yuuki. _Surely her grades can't be __**that **__bad…, right? _The class president leaves the front of the class and everyone else moves on with their business.

I look at Sakura and ask, "What are these events you guys were talking about?"

"Eh! You don't know?!"

"Of course she doesn't know. She just transferred not too long ago," Emiko says.

Kimiko explains, "St. Xocolotls Day is a day where we can give chocolates to the Night class boys and the Winter ball is a tradition at Cross Academy. It's one of the few events where the Day class and Night class are able to interact."

"Not to mention, you're able to dance with your crush," Sakura swoons with hearts in her eyes.

"I see… It sounds like fun!" I say trying to seem enthusiastic.

"Right?!" Sakura agrees.

Kenichi and Takara walk over to us. "I can't wait for the Winter ball! Alison will save a dance for me, right?" Takara says with a smirk and a wink.

"Umm… Maybe," I vaguely answer.

"Takara, stop bothering her," Kenichi scolds. _Yes, please stop_

"Oh, relax, Ken. You're too uptight and straight-laced."

"I'll tell you who's too uptight and straight-laced," Emiko says. She points at a boy with black hair and black eyes. "Kanata Asahina."

"Not only does he have perfect grades, but he has zero interest in women whatsoever," Kenichi confirms.

"I see…," I say. _Kanata… Asahina. _

The class president walks over to Kanata to talk to him about something. _I guess they're going to study together… Heh. Kaseumi Kageyama and Kanata Asahina, the last two targets. Everything is coming together perfectly._

"Are they friends?" I ask while looking at my two next targets.

"Hmm? Kaseumi and Kanata? Yeah, I guess," Takara answers.

"Does it really matter? Who cares about losers like them?" Emiko hisses.

Everybody agrees and moves on to a different topic. I can hear them, but I can't. They're talking, but I can't comprehend them. I hear blurs of future plans and questions. It doesn't really matter. There's only one answer. Though there is only one answer, it can be said or expressed in different ways. A nod, a smile, a 'yes', an 'of course', 'definitely', even a laugh or a giggle. There's too many ways to say one thing, "Yes". It's the perfect answer to everything. Everyone wants to be agreed with. No one wants to argue, disagree, or be rejected. Yes, there's only one answer…

* * *

_In an extravagant mansion are three people. Two adults and a girl. The girl appears to be no older than 12. Her pale blonde curls are combed and adorned with cute hair accessories, such as ribbons and heart hairpins. She is wearing a navy skirt, a button down shirt, a navy cardigan, and a red ribbon around her collar. She tentatively holds a briefcase filled with books for school. Her face is blank. No emotions can be seen, not even in her eyes. It's as if she doesn't have a soul. There is only a body that can mechanically move. A robot? No… In terms of a better word, 'doll' is a more fitting name. Yes, a doll. Perhaps a puppet? Either names would certainly work for the girl with no soul. One would certainly believe that it was impossible for her to even blink because her eyes reveal no thoughts. There is only apathy and impassiveness. In other words, nothing. There is nothing. Just a body, no… just a shell. A body that lacks a soul, lacks life. A body that lacks life... is merely a shell._

"_Alison, you will now be attending middle school. You will have a new class, a new teacher, and new 'friends'. Make sure you earn the highest grades," says a deep voice._

_I nod._

"_You're school has an orchestra. Aren't you excited?" asks a fake sugary voice._

_I nod again._

"_Good. Make sure you're first chair. Second chair is unacceptable. Understand?"_

"_Yes, mother."_

"_Alison, do not embarrass us. Remember your place. __**We **__took pity on __**you**__. The least you can do is benefit this family"_

"_Yes, father."_

"_Do not bring shame to our family."_

"_Yes, father."_

"_Hn. Well, go on to school. Your chauffeur is waiting."_

"_Yes, father." I say. I begin to walk away, but I am stopped by a stern voice._

"_Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_I turn around in confusion._

"_You did not say goodbye. Are you forgetting your manners? Do we need to re-educate you?" 'Re-educate…me? No… No! Anything but that! Anything but that, please!'_

"_N-no… I'm sorry. Please forgive me, mother, father," I nervously apologize. I begin to tremble as I say, "Goodbye, mother, father."_

"_Hn. Goodbye."_

"_Do not let this happen again. Consider that a warning. Now, hurry and go to school."_

"_Yes, mother."_

'_I still… might be punished. I'm sca- No! I can't think about that right now! Besides…, it doesn't matter. No one will help because no one can help…'_

* * *

"_Hey, Alison! Want to go shopping later?"_

"_Ah! Umm… OK! We can all go," I 'cheerfully' say._

"_Alright, awesome! Hey, we should also go out to eat!"_

"_Ah! Good idea!"  
_

_"I wonder where we should go."_

'_I don't care where we go. Why make such a big fuss about it? We're not friends. We're only using each other for our own personal gain. Everybody has their own agenda. Everyone… is selfish.'_

"_Hey, Alison! Want to go to a café afterschool?"_

"_Hehe~ Sounds good!" I giggle. _

'_Yes, everyone is selfish. There is no such thing as nice, in a world like this…'_

"_Oh my god! Isn't Kenta soo cool?!"_

"_I know right! I like him too!"_

"_Oh my god! He's looking this way!"_

_A boy with blond hair and brown eyes walks over. _

"_Hey, Alison. Can I talk to you later?"_

"_Sure…" _

'_What is it now?'_

* * *

_I walk up the stairs to the roof of the school and open the door. Kenta is already waiting for me._

"_Why did you call me out here?" I ask._

"_Alison, I want to ask you something," he answers._

"…_What?"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

_I cannot comprehend what he is asking me. I do not understand. Why would I want to go out with him? I barely know him. It might be good to accept. He is popular and his father is the CEO of a corporation, but… all of those girls like him. They'll kill me if I go out with him._

"…_I-I'm sorry, but… I'm afraid I don't feel the same way," I answer. "Do you think… maybe we can just be friends?"_

_His eyes darken and narrow. He asks, "…Are you serious?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why don't you want to go out with me? Everyone does," he says as he backs me into a wall. "I don't think you understand… I always get what I want and __**I want you**__."_

_I can feel his warm breath on my face. He leans closer to me._

"_Kenta… stop," I say as I try to push him off me. He grabs my hands in a vice-lock grip and slams them slightly above my head. "Stop… Stop! STOP!"_

'_No… Please, someone help me…' __I can feel tears stream down my face. 'It's useless. It's hopeless. No one will help. No one ever does…'_

* * *

_I stand in front of my locker and hesitantly open it. A waterfall of papers fall out. None of them say anything nice; they're all threats. I pick one up and read it._

'_**StAy AWaY FrOM kENtA!**__'_

'_**GO DIE!**__'_

_A tear falls._

'_**NOBODY LIKES YOU!**__'_

_A river of tears slowly reaches my chin._

'_**KILL YOURSELF!**__'_

'_**DIE! DIE! DIE!**__'_

_My face is covered with tears. My vision becomes blurred. I sniff and rub my eyes. 'Why? Why is this happening to me?'_

_I reach for my shoes and see that they are covered in filth and dirt. I look in my locker and see words painting the inside. 'They knew they would get in trouble if they vandalized the outside…'_

_I sigh and close my locker. _

_I walk through the halls with my violin on my back. I hear whispers wherever I go._

"_Look, it's that girl."_

"_I can't believe her!"_

"_What a bitch!"_

"_Slut!"_

"_Whore!"_

"_Heh. No wonder she has no friends."_

"_Look at her eyes! Aren't they creepy?"_

"_She's weird."_

_A girl with short black hair stand in front of me with a 'sweet sugary' smile on her face. _

"_Hi! You're Alex's sister, right?"_

_I nod. 'Oh, great… Not another one of these.'_

"_Really? We should hangout more often! Hey, can I go to your-"_

_I brush past her and say, "-I have no interest in being used. If you want to get to know my brother, then go talk to him. Personally, I would prefer if someone liked you stayed the hell away from him. Well... It doesn't matter, really. Alex hates girls like you."_

"_You… little bitch! This is why you don't have any friends!"_

_I walk away and refuse to look back. 'Sorry that I hate being used…'_

_I push past everyone and start heading to the roof._

* * *

_I can feel the soft breeze against my skin. I gaze up at the sky. The clouds cover the sun, but it is still a nice day… in terms of weather, that is. _

_As I am about to open my violin case I hear rapid footsteps. The door to the roof slams open and several girls file in._

"_There she is!"_

"_Let's teach her a lesson!"_

_The girls all run over to me and form a circle. One of them emerges into the center with me and says, "You know, you've been causing a lot of problems lately. You keep getting in our way. When will it get into your head that NOBODY likes you?"_

_I make no effort to respond._

"_Heh. Very well then. We'll just have to punish you!"_

_She grips my hair and pulls it so hard that I fall to my knees. _

"_Learn your place!"_

_She starts to kick me over and over again. The other girls start to join in and punch me._

_The sky starts to darken. The wind starts to pick up. Drops of rain starts to fall. Raindrops slowly hit the ground and make a 'pitter-patter' sound. The sound starts to pick up. The clouds are no longer white. I'm such a fool... it isn't a nice day._

_"You stupid whore!"_

_Tears silently roll down my face. Together, the rain and I shall weep in pain._

_They start stomping on me repeatedly and pulling my hair. I can see a glimpse of a pair of scissors. It's... inevitable._

_I cry out in pain and yell for help, though I know it's pointless. No will help. No one can hear me. No one will ever save me…_

* * *

"Alison!"

"H-huh?!" I say startled. My eyes are widened in shock and my heart is pounding in my chest. _I... didn't want to remember, that._

Kimiko had her hand on my shoulder and gave me a disappointed look. "Hey… Are you listening?"

"Ah! Yeah, of course!"

"So we'll all eat lunch together?"

…_We will?_ "Hehe~ That's the plan!" _I think…_

"Great!" Kimiko cheerfully says.

Takara and Kenichi are still arguing about something, and Sakura and Emiko are discussing some sort of fashion trend. _Honestly… How pathetic._

I get up from my seat and stalk over to my preys. I do not bother explaining where I am going and why I am going. I completely ignore my other targets. They are already caught in my perfectly woven spider web. There is no need to entertain them any longer.

"A-Alison? Where are you going?"

I walk down the stairs with a straight back and a 'sweet' smile. Conveying innocence is key.

I stand in front of my targets and say, "Excuse me, class president. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to talk to you."

"E-ehh?! You wanted to talk to me?!"

"Hehe~ Of course I did! Hey, is it alright if I call you 'Kaseumi'?"

"O-of course it is!"

"Really? Yay! Hehe~ Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about studying."

"Studying?"

"That's right. Our class can't have the lowest grade average, right? That's why I was wondering if you would help me and my friends study for the upcoming exams."

"U-uhh… Sure! Haha anything to help!"

"Great! I knew I could count on you! What about you, Kanata?"

The boy looks up from his novel and says, "Hmm… I don't see why not."

"Great! Thank you so much!" I say with a 'smile' on my face. I then run back up the stairs to Kimiko and the others. As I was running up the stairs, I could've sworn that I caught Yuuki's eye, but perhaps I just imagined it.

"What were you doing?" Kimiko asks.

"Why were you talking to '**those**' guys?" Emiko adds with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe~ they're going to hangout with us!" I say with a 'grin'.

"Ehh?! Why?!" Takara asks.

"Heh. Because… they're going to help us study."

"…So in other words, we're using them to help us," Kenichi says.

"We're using them for our own benefit," Sakura confirms.

"Heh. You guys catch on rather fast," I say with a smirk. "That's right, we're using them for our own benefit."

"How evil," Takara says. He then smirks and says, "I like it."

My smirk only grows bigger as I say, "Isn't it? I figured you would like it."

"Well, I guess it won't be so bad, then," Emiko says.

Kaseumi and Kanata run up the stairs with their books in toll.

_Heh. This was too easy. All of the pieces have finally come together. How dark and evil…, but how sweet it is…_

* * *

The school day is now over and now everyone is running over to the Moon dormitory's gate to get a glimpse of their favorite Night class student.

"Alison, come on!" Sakura yells. She takes off running and starts… calling that 'Aidiot'.

"I can't wait to see Takuma! Isn't he nice, Alison?" Kimiko asks.

"Yeah…" I say. _He's nice, but… a little __**too **__friendly. _I shiver at the thought of his bear hugs.

"Yeah, well I like Senri! Isn't he sooo handsome?" Emiko swoons.

…_Him? You mean 'Smug-ass model'? Hmph! Only a little bit! I wouldn't say "sooo"! Geez, just what is so great about him anyway?! He's annoying and he pisses me off!_

I reluctantly nod my head with a smile. _This is pushing it… _

The gates slowly start to open and the Night class is revealed.

"KYAAA! IDOL!"

"KYAAA! WILD! OVER HERE!'

_Shut up._

"KYAAA! KANAME LOOKED AT ME!"

"KYAAA! TAKUMA!"

_Annoying._

"RUKA! RUKA! OVER HERE!"

"*Gasp* KYAAA! SENRI!"

_This. Is. So. __**ANNOYING!**_

As usual, Aidiot is flirting with his fans… Now, he's shooting them.

"Bang! Bang! Bang bang! Bang!"

"KYAAAA! SHOOT ME TOO!"

"IDOL!"

I have the urge to sigh and rub my temple, but I suppress it. I cannot seem uninterested or annoyed. It'll break my cover.

I notice Yuuki looking at me again with those sad doe-eyes. _Stop trying to make me feel so guilty._

She keeps looking at me and appears to forget about the fangirls behind her. They push her in an effort to get closer to the Night class and Yuuki falls to the ground. _Tch. I had enough of this._

I march over to Yuuki and bend down to her level. Offering her a hand, I say, "Yuuki… Are you OK?"

She raises her head and blinks at me. Rubbing the back of her head, she says, "Uhh… Yeah! Of course!" She begins to laugh nervously.

I gently pull her up and glare at the girls who pushed her. With a menacing aura that can compete with Zero's, I ask, "Who's responsible for this?"

The only response I get out of the girls is them shivering and cowering at my glare.

I darkly say, "**Don't let this happen again.**"

The girls all nod and form a perfect straight line. _There… that's much better. _

I turn to Yuuki and say, "You!"

She jumps back and says, "Huh?!"

"Don't be such an idiot! Pay attention! Next time, you might seriously get hurt!"

"Ah…," she starts. She blinks at me dumbfounded before softly smiling and sayings, "OK! Thank you, Alison for being concerned!"

"Hmph! I-I'm not concerned! I just hate seeing you make a fool out of yourself!"

The guy who looks similar to Yuuki walks over and says, "Yuuki, are you alright?"

She nods with a blush on her face and says, "Y-yeah! I'm fine, Kaname. Alison helped me."

He looks at me in question. He gives me a fake smile and says, "Thank you, Alison for helping Yuuki."

…_Just what the hell is their relationship? _I return the fake smile and say, "Of course! It was no trouble at all!"

He scrutinizes me and gazes intently at my necklace. He finally inquires, "That necklace… Where did you get it from?"

"…It's a gift," I answer. _How is that any of your business?_

He narrows his eyes at me and says, "I see… Well, I'm glad you're alright, Yuuki."

He reaches a hand out to caress her, but someone pulls his arm back before he can. With a glare full of hatred, Zero says, "You should be heading to class, Kaname."

Kaname returns the glare and tauntingly says, "Hmm… You're so scary, Prefect."

I turn around and notice all of the Night class students glaring at Zero. _What do the Night class students have against Zero? This isn't the first time this happened._

Kaname walks away, but not before giving me one last glance. _…What the hell is that guy's deal?_

It could've been my imagination, but I could've sworn that Senri was looking at me..., but for what reason? It definitely had to be my imagination.

I turn around and notice Zero and Yuuki bickering over something. Probably about the incident that just took place. _I don't have time for this…_

I start heading back, but Kimiko and the others stop me.

"Alison, what did you do?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, why did you help that loser?" Emiko asks.

I scoff and say, "I was only being 'nice'. I thought guys like girls who show 'compassion'."

The girls look at me and then at each other and nod their heads, finally understanding what I mean.

"Oh, I see," Kimiko says.

"It makes sense now," Sakura confirms.

"Good. Well, I'm gonna go now," I curtly say and brush past them. I hear them calling after me, but I ignore them. There's something I need to do first.

* * *

I try to walk fast, so that I can make it in time before they leave. _Ah… There they are._

I run up to the one I have to talk with and yell, "HEY, AIDIOT!"

The irritated blond boy swiftly turns around and shouts, "YOUU-"

"-We need to talk," I say with narrowed eyes.

"…What? What the hell do you mean, 'We need to talk'?"

I ignore his question and say, "You need to take responsibility for the incident that just took place."

"Wha-"

"If you didn't rile the girls up like that, then Yuuki wouldn't have fell!"

"That's not tr-"

"Aidou," says a stern voice.

Aidiot turns around and shivers. Kaname gives him a disapproving look and says, "She's right. If you didn't rile the girls up, then Yuuki wouldn't have fell. You need to take responsibility." He pauses before he adds, "Don't let it happen again, Aidou."

Shivering, Aidiot says, "Y-yes, Lord Kaname…"

I look from Kaname to Aidiot and back again. _What the hell? I don't get it…_

I gaze intently at Hanabusa. I guess he could feel my eyes on him because he jumped and said, "WHAT?"

I look at him a little longer and notice him tremble slightly under my gaze. I finally say, "…..You're being whipped."

He gapes at me and yells, "I AM NOT!"

I start making whipping sounds and moving my arm as if I had a whip. "FSH! FSH! FSH!"

"STOP IT!"

"Wow… Who knew that Aidiot was a **masochist**?"

If Hanabusa's jaw could hit the ground, then it probably would. He gawks at me and shouts, "**I AM NOT!**"

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed, Aidiot," I casually say. I then return to making whipping sounds. "FSH! FSH! FSH!"

"ARGH! STOP DOING THAT AND STOP CALLING ME 'AIDIOT'! MY NAME IS HANA-"

"-So why did you say 'Lord Kaname' instead of just 'Kaname'? He might be your dorm president, but I don't think that he's all 'that', that he needs to be called 'Lord Kaname'."

The girl who always looks pissed marches up to me and says, "How dare you insult Lord Kaname!"

"Umm… I just did, I guess. Sorry if I hurt his ego, but I don't really care," I say bluntly.

"WHY YOU-"

"You seem to have trouble understanding. Allow me to repeat that. **I DON'T CARE**," I spit.

"A girl like you should-"

"Look," I bluntly say. "I understand that you might like him or respect him, but what you don't seem to understand is that **I JUST DON'T CARE**. I feel no need to be nice and honestly…, I find it pretty pathetic that you feel the need to defend him like a guard dog. I'm pretty sure he can defend himself and if he can't…, then that is beyond pathetic, but... rather humorous."

"**YOU**-"

"Well, I'm done here. I have no need to talk with you people any longer," I say as I walk away with a back wave. "It was nice talking to you, Aidiot… and K9."

"You! My name is-"

I turn around and say, "-I know your name…"

Hanabusa facepalms and says, "Not this again…"

I ignore him and say, "You're… Luka Sewing."

The said girl gapes and the blond next to her starts laughing. "HAHAHA! SHE DID IT AGAIN!"

He holds his stomach in pain because he is laughing so hard… Why he is laughing? I do not know. Akatsuki sighs and Takuma gives a weak smile. The two models look as impassive as ever.

"You! My name is **Ruka Souen**!" she corrects.

I blink and nonchalantly say, "Ohh… I got it wrong again."

Stress lines fall down her face and she opens her mouth to say something, but I interrupt her. "Look, I don't really care what your name is. It makes no difference to me."

She starts to tremble in anger and I can see vein marks forming all over her head.

I continue, "Personally, I think 'K9' is a more fitting name, but now I think… 'Old hag' might be better."

She gapes again before growling at me and yelling, "HOW DARE Y-"

I point at her and say, "-If you keep making that face, then you'll only get wrinkles. Seeing how everyone doesn't seem surprised by your actions, I predict that you will get wrinkles in approximately two years."

"**YOU-**"

"Well, bye," I say and walk away.

The girl growls at my retreating back and yells, "**I WON'T FORGET THIS!**"

"Good! You should stock up on some anti-aging cream as soon as possible," I yell back.

"**ARGH!**"

* * *

I sit at my desk with a notebook in front of me. Soft classical music plays in the background. I have finally finished my homework and decided to do some writing. _Hmm… I think I'll write a poem._

I enjoy writing. Actually, I enjoy anything where I can express myself. I pretty much like anything that is artistic. You can be yourself… You can be free. There are no chains or barriers. There are no rules or limitations. You can be free…

I listen to the pleasant melody in the background and close my eyes. I get lost in my thoughts and search for some inspiration. As I relax, I wait for my muse to come to me. I open my eyes. _I… think I know what I want to write. I want to write the truth that must remain unspoken. Yes, I will now shine light… on the truth. I am only able to do that… through my writing_

My pencil finally meets with paper_. _I slowly and carefully write,

"_Trying to belong,_

_I kept this mask on._

_The sweet words long gone,_

_I wonder…, will you still listen to my song?"_

I read it to myself and nod my head in satisfaction. _Yes…, the truth that must remain unspoken._

I cannot decipher whether I am feeling groggy or dizzy, but my eyes start to close and my head falls on the desk. My pencil slowly rolls onto the floor and I slowly being to drown in the land one sees at night. The horrid land, where the only way out is to live in it and play its twisted game.

_**~Having a goodnight's rest, Marionette? How far will you wander into Wonderland this time?~**_

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for Chapter 6! Next chapter will include a continuation. We will see her dream, err… nightmare. I was going to add it, but I'm soo tired and I wanted this up before Monday. So, I want to say please don't get too invested in the OC's I introduced (students Alison 'befriends'). I don't intend on giving them bigger roles… Sorry. Also, next chapter should include more ShikixAlison moments since… this chapter has none OTL So did you all enjoy this chapter? I wanted to shed some light on why Alison is the kind of person she is. If you have any questions that concern the previous chapters, then please feel free to ask. I will always clarify anything; however, if it pertains to a future chapter, then you'll just have to wait and continue reading. Anyway, question time! OK, first I really want to know if you like Alison's poem ^_^ I did write it, but it just kinda came to me. I laid in bed, when it came to my head. LOL I can't help, but rhyme. It just flows like a river… That's a simile. LOL I'll stop now XD Next… Do you pity Alison? What did you think about her flashbacks? ***Alison was not raped*** Did you like the Aidou vs. Alison moments? Now there's also Alison vs. Ruka at the request of **Incendo**. Hehe~ I remembered and finally found a place to include it XD Umm… Let's see… How did you feel about her having to 'befriend' others? …I can't think of anything else, but you don't have to answer EVERYTHING XDD

Also, Alison's sister was briefly mentioned. Kekeke~ the truth has yet to be revealed.

**I'm sorry, but I told a little white lie. Someone just may die…**

* * *

**Review corner:**

**Incendo: **Yay! I'm glad that Alison's nightmare was freaky! Kekeke it'll only get worse… As usual, thank you for the motivation and thank you for following/favoriting me as an author TT_TT Alison refuses to say "thank you", so in her place I will say thank you for the compliment! Hopefully, she will soon realize how beautiful she truly is

**Ketsueko: **Aww! Thank you for complimenting my writing style TT_TT I can no longer hold back the tears. LOL. Heheh~ the 'perverted prince' will remain a secret for now… I hope you update soon! I want to read more of your fanfic too! ^_^

* * *

Me: Ruka, would you please?

Ruka: Hmph! Get someone else to do it!

Me: Umm… OK. Kaname, would you-

Ruka: FINE! I'll do it! Please leave a review!

Me: ….Well, you could've been nicer about it

Alison: Yeah, now no one's going to leave a review -_-

Ruka: Oh, shut up! Nobody would've left a review, anyway!

Me: *gasp* Soo mean… TT_TT

Alison: *sigh* Look at what you did now…

Senri: How troublesome… -_-

Ruka: Shut up! She would've cried anyway.

Senri & Alison: *sigh*….


	7. Chapter 7: Marionette's Requiem

Marionette

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! ^_^ I apologize for the delay of this chapter! Mimi-chan hasn't been feeling well lately, so she was unable to update as quickly as usual. Huh? Don't you know who I am? Well, you should! Isn't it obvious?! It's me, Alison! Honestly…, I can't believe you mistook me for that idiot author ( -_-) She's sooo stupid! And she keeps coughing and spreading germs. Gross! And Takuma foolishly thought it was a good idea to give her a bell. She kept ringing that stupid bell and it started to get irritating, so I had to hit her with it! Well, she stopped ringing it and stopped coughing, so I think it helped! Actually… she also fell asleep and wouldn't wake up for hours after that, not that I'm complaining, but everyone else was really worried ( ._.) I don't know why, but anyway I'm supposed to thank some people. Thank you everyone who is still reading _Marionette _and thank you those who added _Marionette _to your favorites and followed. Special thanks go to **Incendo **(Grr… as usual!), **Fangirl1567 **(Mimi-chan said she likes your fanfic), **princess240 **(I hope you're happy!), **Twilight Dark Angel**, **Zeroishot **(…Really?), **Its a Christine**, and **Twinwolfsister**. Please go to the **Review corner **once you are done reading. Also, please look up any music that is mentioned! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter of _Marionette _^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did then I would steal all of Smug-ass model's pocky, steal Takuma's manga, make everyone hate Aidiot, and set the Moon dormitory on fire ^_^

* * *

Takuma: A-Alison…

Alison: Hmm… What is it? ^_^

Takuma: Isn't that disclaimer a bit much?

Alison: Nope, not at all! ^_^

Takuma: *sweatdrops* I see…

Me: Alison! When I said cover for me, I didn't mean- *cough cough*

Alison: Shut up! You're still sick! Just sit down somewhere!

Me: But- **AHHH!**

Alison: *pushes down flight of stairs* Whoops! Unfortunately, Mimi-chan will have to go to the hospital. Please leave reviews for her recovery ^_^

Takuma: *shivers* A-Alison…

* * *

Chapter 7: Marionette's Requiem

_A girl with light blonde curls quietly sits at an ebony piano. Her fingers hover over the keys of the piano before she tentatively places a finger down. With a single touch, the silence in the room is disturbed. The girl pauses before taking her finger off the key._

"_What are you waiting for?" asks a stern voice._

_Her hands begin to tremble. She takes a deep breath in hopes of calming herself down. 'I…I can do this.'_

"_Proceed," says the sharp voice._

_The girl takes another deep breath and begins to play. Her fingers gracefully dance across the white keys of the piano. The soft melody fills the room in nostalgia…, but why? The girl does not know. 'Chopin's Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major… Why does it feel like… I heard this song a long time ago? I… can't remember. Why can't I remember? Oh… that's right. Because of 'that'… Or at least that's what they told me. Still… it seems so familiar. I wish… I knew why.'_

_The girl's eyes become tainted in confusion and sadness as she loses herself in her thoughts._

* * *

_"Alice… Do you like this song? It's Chopin's Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major," say a tender voice. The little girl nods her head rapidly, "It's pretty!" The voice laughs, "Is it? Well, if my darling Alice thinks so, then it must be!" 'What… is this? Who… are you? How do you know my name?'_

_The light song slowly comes to an end. The little girl looks up with a sweet smile on her face and says, "Papa, play another song, please!" The man at the piano gives a teasing smile. "You want me to play another song? But I just played one!" says the man in fake astonishment. "Please, daddy," pleads the girl. The man ponders, "Hmm… Well, I guess if that's what my little Rose Princess wants, then I'll have to comply." A kind smile grows on the man's face as he says, "Your wish is my command, my Princess." The little girl giggles at the man's antics._

'_I don't understand… Who are you? Why… do I look like you?'_

_"I love you, Alice…"_

'_Why? How… can you love me?'_

_The girl looks up at the man, about to repeat the same words, but she ends up screaming. To her horror, the man she was about to tell, "I love you, too, Papa" was drenched in blood. Blood gushes out of his forehead and falls on the little girl's head._

_"Papa! Papa! What's wrong?!" the little girl screams in terror. 'Pa… pa?'_

_The man before her merely smiles and then disappears in her arms. She puts her head in her arms that are now holding nothing and screams, "PAPA! WHY?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO!"_

_Blood coats the interior of the room. The once pearl-white keys are now tainted by deep crimson splotches. The keys shatter and turn to dust. The room spirals and the windows break. Sheets of music whirl around the room as if there is a tornado. The little girl sees crimson eyes staring back at her and then her vision slowly fades to a deadly, bloody red…_

* * *

_With a gasp, the girl snaps back to reality. Without realizing it, she had abruptly slammed her hands on the keys of the grand piano. A grotesque and disturbing sound echoes in the music room. It is not soft, it is not pleasant. The room is not bathed in light, it is not warm._

"_What are you doing?!" yells a harsh voice._

_The girl begins to uncontrollably shake and her eyes widen. Everywhere she looks, there is blood. Splotches of the crimson liquid taint the pearl white keys. Though she has stopped playing, she hears a distorted melody. It's Chopin's Nocturne no. 2 in E flat major, but… everything is played out of tune. The demented sound bounces around her head and causes the girl to have an excruciatingly painful headache. The girl grips her head and squeezes her eyes shut. 'Make it stop… Make it stop…'_

_The distorted melody of Chopin begins to clash with an even more demented sound. It sounds similar to the sound one hears when they go to the circus. The girl starts to hear a haunting chant:_

"…_**Marionette, Marionette. Crystal tears you shall cry.**_

_**Voided of life, our empty doll with no soul.**_

_**Marionette, Marionette. Did you know it's only a matter of time before you live our lie?**__"_

_"__**Are you having a goodnight's rest, our precious 'Marionette'? Have you been torn apart by the endless nightmares yet?" **_

"_MAKE IT S-"_

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**__"_

_The girl suddenly opens her eyes and looks around the room again. Her vision is blurred until she is suddenly grabbed by her shoulders. _

_With a sharp, menacing gaze, a man says, "I see you don't want to play the piano right now. Very well, then; if you don't want to behave, then you shall be punished!"_

_The girl shivers and tries to pull away, but the man's grip tightens. 'No… Please don't…' _

_The man briefly lets go of the girl and pulls out a thin stick and commands, "Put out your hands."_

_The girl cowers and hesitates to put her hands out._

"_Put out your hands!"_

_The girl jumps and throws her hands out._

"_If you refuse to play the piano like a good girl, then I'll make it so you __**can't**__ play the piano." _

_The man raises his arm and repeatedly hits the girl's hands. Red marks start to form. Tears fall down the girl's porcelain face. 'Please… stop.' Bruises start to form. 'It hurts… __**IT HURTS!**__'_

_The man continues to hit the girl's hands until she slightly begins to bleed. "Now do you still intend to misbehave?"_

_The girl trembles and rapidly shakes her head._

"_Good. Now play it correctly. __**Do not make any mistakes. Understand?**__"_

_The girl nods her head and rushes to sit in front of the piano. Again, she tries to play the piano, but her wounds start to open and fresh blood drips onto the piano. Tears silently trail down her round cheeks and land on the white keys. It's as if the tears are trying to wash the blood off. 'It hurts… so much.'_

_Out of pain, the girl accidently hits the wrong key._

"_**Didn't I say 'NO' mistakes?**__" the voice roars._

_The girl trembles and squeaks, "I'm sorry…"_

"_You're 'sorry'? __**Don't do it again! Now, play it right**__**!**__"_

_The girl tries to play, but her hands are trembling so much that she can't control where they go. She is unable to differentiate which key is which due to her vision being obscured by her tears. _

"_**Again!**__" the voice yells. "__**Again!**__" it repeats. "__**AGAIN!**__"_

* * *

_The cruel piano lesson finally comes to an end. Her strict instructor, hired by her 'father,' raises his glasses and says, "Understand that __**failure will not be tolerated**__. Make sure you practice. I expect to see an improvement, next time." The man checks his watch and says, "Well… I must go and report today's lesson to your father."_

_The girl's mouth falls open. 'No… please don't. Anything but that! Anything! I'll even take another caning! Just please not that! Please don't tell him!'_

_The man walks out of the cold music room and thrusts the double-door open. The girl is left there to stand alone in emotional distress. The silence in the room is interrupted by the slamming of the door closing. It brings in the fierce wind to dance around and freeze the already cold room. It's as if the wind is mocking the girl. The wind is free and careless. It has no worries. Because it has no worries, it leaves destruction in its path. It's all the wind's fault. Yes, it's truly all the wind's fault._

* * *

_The girl with light blonde curls nervously stands in front of a grand chestnut-colored double-door. Trembling, she reaches a hand out to knock. Just as she is about to knock, a deep voice says, "Come in."_

_The girl gulps and slowly opens the door. She keeps her gaze down and walks over to a desk. She stands in front of it and says, "You wanted… to see me, Father?"_

_With a sharp gaze that would make anyone cower in fear, a man says, "Yes. What is this that I hear about you having trouble with the piano?"_

_The girl opens her mouth to speak, but the man continues. "Are you misbehaving?"_

_The girl, once again, has no time to answer. "Are you __**trying **__to embarrass me? Understand that the Rose family is a prestigious family. We do not have time for your incompetence. __**Do not let that happen again**__. I am __**very **__disappointed in you. Do you understand?"_

_The girl nods her head._

"_Understand that we took pity on you. You are able to live this great life because of us. Other children do not have the benefit of living in such a beautiful house and being educated. As such, the least you can do is benefit the family as thanks. Understand?"_

_The girl nods and says, "Yes, Father."_

"_You are forever indebted to us. All we ask of you is to behave and obey."_

"_Yes, Father."_

"_Well… I heard that you have been punished already for misbehaving during your lessons… Let me see your hands."_

_The girl nervously puts out her hands._

"_Hmm… It seems he did a good job in punishing you. Well, in that case, your punishment is to play the piano for three hours straight."_

_The girl gulps._

_The man takes a sip of wine and says, "I already informed the housemaids that your hands may not be treated." He places the glass down and grabs a pen. "Well, go on. I must return to my work."_

_The girl nods and prepares to walk out of the room. She is stopped by a voice._

"_One last thing. __**Do not embarrass me any further**__."_

_The girl looks back at the man and waits for another order._

"_What are you still here for? __**Go!**__"_

_And with that, the girl scurries out of the room and rushes to the music room for her agonizing punishment._

* * *

"_**Get back here!**__" a young voice yells._

_A girl with soft pale blonde curls runs through the corridors of a mansion. Trailing behind her is a girl with straight black hair that reaches her waist._

_Panting, the girl with blonde curls yells, "Just leave me alone!"_

_The girl takes a corner in effort to get away. She keeps running until she hears a crashing sound. The girl turns around and gasps. Behind her, the girl with black hair is looking at shards of glass with a pained look. _

"_Oh, no! Mother's vase!"_

_Both girls are left in shock and unsure of what to do. Suddenly, two maids run up to the girls and one of them says, "What happened here?!"_

_Both of the maids gasp. "Milady's precious vase!" They give the two girls a disapproving look and ask, "Who's responsible for this?"_

_Just as the girl with blonde curls is about to speak, she is interrupted by the other girl. "Alison was running through the halls! I told her to stop because someone might get hurt, but she didn't listen!"_

'_That's not… true. You bumped into the vase…'_

"_Then, when she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into Mother's vase and broke it!"_

"_T-That's not true!" the blonde speaks up. "__**You **__bumped into the vase because you were chasing __**me**__."_

"_Stop lying!" the other girl yells back._

_The maids walk over to the blonde girl and grab her by her arms. "You little brat! How dare you break milady's vase?!"_

"_But it wasn't me! I didn't do it! Misa-"_

"_Stop lying! This will be reported and you will be punished!"_

"_But I-"_

"_Can't you stay out of trouble?! You're always causing problems for everyone!"_

_The girl starts to cry and wails, "__**I'm telling the truth! I didn't do it! I DIDN'T DO IT!**__"_

_The maids start to pull and drag her away. The girl starts to put up and fight and screams, "__**NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! PLEASE! DON'T!**__"_

_The girl with straight black hair is left alone only to smirk at the despair of the girl with blonde curls._

* * *

_Walking down through a grand mansion, a girl with light blonde curls hears glimpses of whispers and gossip. Though the maids pretend to work, it's obvious that they are watching the girl and talking about her._

"_There she is… Did you hear about what she did?"_

"_Yeah, she's always causing problems."_

'…_They're talking about me again.'_

"_I still can't believe the Master took pity on her…"_

"_Yes, but her and her brother basically grew up here."_

'_Shouldn't you be used to us by now? We've been here for as long as I can remember…'_

"_Speaking of her brother, he seems to be less of a nuisance."_

"_Yes, he is a respectable young man. It's hard to believe that they are even related."_

'_Alex and I… are blood-related…, right?'_

"…_Are they really? Yeah, they were both there, but even they don't remember."_

"_Yeah, and she has that creepy purple eye unlike her brother."_

'_I know my eye is weird…'_

"_Honestly…, her looks can never compare to Misaki."_

'_I know she's prettier than me…'_

"_Are you kidding me? She and Misaki aren't even on the same level. Don't put them in the same category!"_

'_I know that…'_

"_Shh… She's looking this way."_

'_I can hear you.'_

"_Tch. Who cares? She already knows it. If she doesn't, then she's just in denial."_

'…_I know.'_

"_But honestly…, I pity that girl for being cursed with such __**hideous **__eyes."_

'_I know… I'm cursed. I'm ugly. My eyes… are hideous. Everybody says so…'_

"_Yes, what-"_

"_-Hey! You girls should be working! Quit gossiping and get back to work! This place needs to be spotless for tonight!" orders a young woman wearing a suit and with black hair pulled back in a ponytail._

"_Yes, ma'am!"_

'_It's… her. She did it again…, but why?'_

* * *

_A girl with soft blonde curls quietly sits in a drawing room with a novel in her lap. Enthralled in the novel, she carefully analyzes each page. She is left alone in the serenity of the drawing room. The soft, warm sunlight enters through the bay window and bathes the room in light. The girl feels nostalgic somehow, but she doesn't understand why. She doesn't understand how she can feel a comforting and safe feeling in 'this' house. This house… cannot even be called a home. A home is a place where one can feel comfortable and at ease, or… at least that's what the girl thought. It does not matter, the girl knows no other way. This is how things… have always been._

_The girl is interrupted from her reading by someone entering the room. A girl with straight black hair enters the room and marches up the girl._

"_What are you doing?" the girl with black hair asks._

"…_I'm reading," the girl answers._

_The other girl ignores her answer and says, "I'm bored. Play with me."_

"_No. I don't want to…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because… I __**hate**__ you," the girl spits. "It's all your fault that I have to suffer."_

_The girl with black hair takes a moment to answer before bursting into a fit of laughter. "It's all my fault? Hahaha~ you're too funny! Isn't it obvious… that you have always suffered since birth?" The girl sneers and says, "Oh, well! Nobody cares about a __**worthless doll like you!**__"_

_The girl snatches the novel out of the blonde's hands._

"_Hey! Give that back!"_

"_Oh? You want it back? OK," the girl with black hair says. The girl then raises the book up above her head and acts as though she's about to hit the blonde. The blonde flinches out of fear of being hit. The girl chuckles and repeats the action. "I thought you said you want it back."_

_The blonde narrows her eyes and snarls at the girl in front of her. "Give it back!"_

"_Hmm…," the girl with black hair hums. A sadistic grin forms on her face and she begins tearing out pages of the book. The blonde gasps in disbelief. "Do you still want it back now?"_

"_Y-you…"_

"_This all could've been avoided if you had just listened to me from the start," the girl sneers._

"_You… __**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!**__" the blonde yells. The blonde reaches for the book. Just as she's about to grab it, the other girl quickly moves to the side. The blonde falls and painfully hits the floor. The girl with black hair begins to kick her._

"_**Learn your place!**__"_

_The blonde starts to cry out in pain. Pathetic and weak, she seems similar to an abused puppy._

_The girl with black hair climbs on top of her and starts hitting the blonde with the destroyed novel. "If you want it so badly, then here! __**TAKE IT!**__"_

"_Stop! Stop!"_

"_Not until you apologize!"_

_The blonde whimpers. Her pride won't allow her to apologize, but she knows she must for her own sake._

"_**Apologize!**__"_

"_I'm… sorry."_

"_**Again!**__"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_**Say it like you mean it!**__"_

"_**I'M SORRY!**__"_

_The girl with black hair climbs off of her and says, "There. Now was that so hard, Marionette?"_

_The blonde keeps her gaze down. A trickle of blood drips down her forehead and lands on the polished floor. Her cheeks are tear-stained, her lip is busted, and her face is left with cuts and bruises. "...Don't call me that."_

_The girl with black hair looks at the blonde in confusion and wonders why she is only standing there. "What?" _

_"Don't call me that."_

_All of sudden, to the girl's surprise, the blonde tackles her to the floor. "**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**"_

"_**Why do I always have to suffer because of you?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!**__" the blonde cries. The blonde starts to repeatedly punch the girl. "Why? __**Why? WHY?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO?!**__"_

_The girl beneath her starts to cry out in pain. "__**Stop! It hurts! STOP!**__"_

_All of a sudden, the door to the drawing room is abruptly opened. "What's going on here?!"_

"_Mother!" the black-haired girl cries. The blonde girl jumps off the girl with widened eyes. _

"_What happened?!" a young woman shrills._

_The girl sniffs and rubs her eyes. "Alison attacked me!" The girl wails as she hugs her mother._

'…_What? But you… started it.'_

"_What?! Why you little brat!" the woman yells. The woman then marches up to the blonde girl and shouts, "You! __**We**__ took pity on __**you**__ and this is how you repay us?! __**That's it!**__" The woman grabs the girl by the arm and says, "Obviously, you need to be re-educated!"_

"_N-no! She started it!" she cries._

"_Enough! Everybody is tired of listening to your lies! You caused enough problems for everyone!"_

"_But I-"_

"_I said, __**ENOUGH!**__ Your father will hear about this as well."_

"_No! Please don't! I didn't do anything! It was her! __**IT WAS ALL HER!**__"_

* * *

I wake up in shock and my eyes widened. I look down and notice I'm still sitting at my desk with my notebook and pencils. _Why… did I remember that? I don't want to think about that…_

I dazedly look around and my room. _Everything seems so blurry… _After approximately five minutes, I start to become aware of my surroundings and senses. _That sound… Chopin? _I look around my room and notice that I left my music on. _I must've fell asleep at my desk then… _I slowly rise from my chair and begin to walk to my stereo to turn it off, but I begin to sway out of dizziness.

"…_**failure will not be tolerated.**__"_

_Huh? _I gasp and begin to tremble.

"…_the Rose family is a prestigious family… __**Do not embarrass me any further**__."_

…_What?_

"_Can't you stay out of trouble?! You're always causing problems for everyone!"_

"…_such __**hideous**__ eyes."_

"_**Learn your place!**__"_

I begin shaking so much that I have to put my hands on my desk, in order to keep my balance.

_Why… am I-_

"Ahh!" I softly cry out in pain. I squeeze my eyes shut. All of these memories are bouncing around my head and dancing in and out of my mind. _It… hurts… _I purse my lips to suppress another cry.

_"Alice… Do you like this song? It's Chopin's Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major."_

"That… voice. It's the one I heard… that night," I gasp.

"…_if my darling Alice thinks so, then it must be!"_

_I don't understand… Who are you? Why don't I remember?_

"…_if that's what my little Rose Princess wants… Your wish is my command… I love you, Alice…"_

…_Love… me? How could anyone… love me?_

My vision starts to focus and I look down at my open notebook. _That's right… I wrote a poem. _I read my poem to myself:

"_Trying to belong,_

_I kept this mask on._

_The sweet words long gone,_

_I wonder…, will you still listen to my song?"_

My head starts to throb as I hear two familiar voices.

"…_You promise you'll practice every day?" _

_"I promise!"_

"_Well, then I guess I have no choice…"_

_That's right… I made a promise, but… I haven't kept it. I'm sorry…, Father. Please forgive me…_

I properly stand up and comb my fingers through my hair. _I guess… I'll practice now._

I pick up my folder filled with music and quietly leave my room.

* * *

"I can't believe that girl! How dare she?!" Ruka yells with her hands on her hips.

"Now, now. Alison is a nice girl," Takuma cheerfully says with a joyful smile smeared on his face.

"Her?! Nice?! How?!" Ruka exclaims.

"Haha~ she just has a different way of showing it. Right, Senri?" Takuma says.

The apathetic merely shrugs and continues to eat his pocky.

"That girl is so irritating!" Ruka yells.

"She's irritating," Hanabusa says, "but that was hilarious back there. HAHAHA~ I can't believe she called you 'K9'!"

"Grr…"

"And then 'old hag'! HAHAHA~ why didn't I think of that?!" Hanabusa laughs.

"Because you're an idiot!" Ruka growls. "Why didn't I think of 'Aidiot'? It's perfect for you!"

"Why you! Ruka, do you want to die?!"

"Now, now. Let's all get along here," Takuma says. Takuma then notices something. "Kaname, is everything alright?"

Kaname closes his book and says, "Yes…, that girl-"

"Hmm… Alison?"

"Yes…, she seems rather interesting."

"…Kaname," Takuma says with a small, uncharacteristic frown on his face.

Ruka makes an inaudible growl and her face contorts to a frown. "Why that girl… Troubling Lord Kaname like this. I'll never forgive her!"

"Calm down. Frowning like that will only give you wrinkles," Akatsuki muses.

Hanabusa falls out laughing. "HAHAHA~ He said it!"

"You know what?! Mind your own business!" Ruka yells.

Senri slowly rises from his seat and heads to the door. Rima looks at him curiously and ponders if he's going to leave class again.

"Senri?" Takuma asks.

The model ignores him and the stares of the other students and calmly strolls out of the classroom.

* * *

_Where is it? It has to be somewhere around here… _I slowly walk through the halls of Cross Academy without making a sound. _I've never been to a school that doesn't have one. _I take a corner in hopes of finding what I'm looking for and look up at a door. _I wonder… _I shake my head. _Might as well give it a try. _I carefully open the door and peek inside the room. _This is it. _I walk in with my folder pressed to my chest. My jaw drops in awe. _Amazing… _

To the side of a large window, is a grand ebony piano. The large elegant window beside the piano reveals the beautiful night. I can clearly see the crescent moon and the twinkling stars. The trees gently sway; their leaves gracefully dangling appear as though they are dancing. It truly is a beautiful night. A beautiful night such as this deserves to be graced with only the finest music possible. Yes…, then this night truly would be perfect. The nightmares would end and an everlasting dream would appear. Yes…, tonight. I look around me and see a vase of lovely red roses on top of a pedestal. It only adds to the class of the room. _It's… beautiful._

I walk over to the piano, but hesitate before sitting down.

"_If you refuse to play the piano like a good girl, then I'll make it so you __**can't**__ play the piano." _

I shudder and tighten my grip on my folder.

_"Alice… Do you like this song?"_

I slowly tilt my head up. _Pa… pa?_

"…_You promise you'll practice every day?"_

My mouth falls open and begins to quiver. I raise a trembling hand to cover it. _…Papa, I'm sorry._ _I'm so sorry… _I can feel my eyes well up with tears, though not a single tear falls.

_I can't cry. I refuse to cry. I have to be strong. I have to be… strong. _

I remove my hand and gaze at the grand piano. _I haven't kept my promise, but… if only once, I'll play for you. So, please…, will you still listen to my song?_

I sit at the piano and take out my music. _That song you played… was Chopin's Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major. It was so beautiful, but… I want to play you something else. _I take out sheets of music and begin to play._ Papa…, did you know that all this time… I have been so sad? _The solemn melody takes over the room. The stars no longer look like bright lights in the sky, but rather crystal teardrops. The crescent moon, once was a smile, now is a frown. The trees look as though they sway in remorse. Their leaves, now weak, appear as though they are being pushed against their will. The wind has no mercy against such weak things. It only laughs at them and mocks them._ I felt so alone… _A gentle breeze now enters the room. I can feel it brush my skin and I can feel a shiver slide down my back. The scent of the crimson roses fills the room with their sweet scent._ Why? Why did you le-_

"-Alison?" says a blank voice.

I immediately stop playing upon hearing it. _That voice… is it him? _I timidly turn my head around and see that smug-ass model standing in the doorway. "W-what do you want?"

"What are you doing here?" he asks, ignoring my question. He enters the room with his hands shoved in his pockets. "…Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I sharply ask. "How is what **I **do any of **your **business?"

He takes a moment to ponder and says, "Well…, couldn't I ask the same of you?"

"Grr… That's not the po-"

"-That song you were playing just now…," he interrupts. He takes a moment to study the piano. "…Was it-"

"-_Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven?" I interrupt this time. "Yes…, why?"

He leans against the side of the piano and looks at me from the corner of his eye. "Nothing… It's just such a solemn song."

"And what's wrong with that?!"

"…Nothing," he answers. He looks as though he wants to say more, but he doesn't say anything.

I cast my gaze down and say, "…I just thought… it was perfect for tonight."

"…What makes you think that?"

"Because… it's such a- wait… I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!" I yell, looking at him.

He only sighs and closes his eyes.

"…What are you doing here anyway?" I ask.

"…What are yo-"

"**DON'T. DO. THAT. AGAIN.**" I command.

He looks at me as though he is challenging me and slightly raises an eyebrow. "…What are **you **doing here?"

"**ARGH!**" I yell as I rise from the piano bench and march in front of him. "**I. SAID. DON'T. DO. THAT!**"

He looks me dead in the eye and says, "Actually…, you said, 'don't do that again.'"

"YOU…, SMUG-ASS MODEL! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

He nonchalantly says, "That isn't new."

"Grr… **THEN YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE?!**"

He ignores me and asks, "Are you going to continue playing?"

"Am I going to continue playing? Let me guess… NO!"

"…Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"**You**…," I darkly say.

He continues to look at me and I can see the question in his eyes; "Why won't you continue playing?"

I sigh and say, "The mood… is completely ruined for me to play!"

"…Is it?"

"Yes!"

"…Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE, THAT'S WHY!"

He hums to himself and says, "Hmm… Then I guess you're not that great of a musician…, if you can't play in front of an audience, Napoleon."

_*twitch* This guy… _"**Take. That. Back**," I growl.

He takes a box of pocky out and starts eating the treat. He takes his time to answer and finally says, "….No."

"Grr… YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

"Hey, Napoleon…" _*twitch* _"Why did you make such a sad face earlier?"

…_What? How does he- Why does he- I don't… get him._

I refuse to entertain his question and I look away from his piercing eyes that seem to see right through me.

"…Did something happen?"

"…No," I curtly answer. "That's none of your business anyway…"

He sighs and crosses his arms. "Alis-"

I start to walk away from him. "-You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"…I heard you playing."

"…I see."

A moment of silence comes upon us. He continues to eat his treat and I return to sitting at the piano.

"…You like the piano?" he asks.

I furrow my brows and take my time to answer. "…Truthfully, I do not know myself."

Senri slightly raises an eyebrow in confusion.

I continue, "I… hate the piano, but… I love it."

"…A contradiction."

"Yes, that's right… A contradiction. I despise… playing to please others, but I still love the piano. I love the beautiful sound it produces. I love… playing as me, not as someone else."

He looks at me intently for a couple of seconds and says, "I see… That… makes sense."

"Heh. Does it? I don't think I do."

"Why?" he softly asks.

"…I just don't."

Another pause comes between us before I disturb the silence by tapping a key. "…Do you like the piano?"

"…I guess."

This peaks my interest. "Really? Then… can you play?"

He takes a moment to answer before responding. "…..Yeah, I guess."

"Then play something," I order.

"…What?"

"Play something, anything."

He walks over to me and hesitates before shaking his head. "No… I rather hear you play."

"Ehh? Why n-"

"-You came here to play, right?" he asks. "…That's why you bought that music, right?" he adds. He doesn't wait for me to answer. "So… **you **should play…, not me."

I sigh and reluctantly say, "Fine…" I start thinking about what song I should play. I grab my folder and go through my pieces for piano. Looking at the piano, I ask, "…Will Chopin's _Waltz in D flat major _do?"

The apathetic model nods his head and patiently waits for me to start playing. I take a deep breath and begin.

After about two minutes, I finish and say, "There, satisfied?"

The model nods his head with a stick of pocky in his mouth.

"Good," I sigh. I look back at the piano. _I still want to play…_

"…You're not going to keep playing?" Senri asks.

I look back at him in shock.

"…Could it be because I am disturbing you?" he ponders.

I shut my eyes and ask, "Why the hell would you think that?" I don't give him a chance to answer. "You're not disturbing me…," I say as I open my eyes, "although…, I didn't expect anyone to show up."

He tilts his head and says, "Anyone would show up…"

"Huh? Why?" I ask, confused as to why he would think that.

"Because… you play so well."

I brush off his compliment and say, "I do not play well."

He shakes his head at me and says, "Yes, you do."

"**No**, **I don't**…," I reaffirm. "…I haven't practiced in a while. I'm... definitely not that great," I mutter.

He opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt. "So… I just have to keep practicing, don't I?"

"I don't understand… Why do you insist on practicing so much?"

"Because… I made a promise," I vaguely answer with my bangs casting a shadow over my eyes.

He pauses before briefly closing his eyes and saying, "I see… Well…, don't push yourself."

I nod and begin to play Chopin's _Grande_ _Valse Brillante. _I can feel Smug-ass model hovering behind me and his cold eyes piercing my back.

"…You must really like Chopin," interrupts a monotone voice.

Continuing to play, I ask, "You recognize the song?" I answer his question and say, "I do… Just not as much as someone else did."

"Hmm?"

"The person who taught me… loved Chopin."

Smug-ass model doesn't respond, but I can feel him walk closer to me. _What the hell is he do-? Ehh? __**AHH!**_

All of a sudden I see another pair of hands playing along with me. Our fingers start to get tangled together.

"Take the high part," says a soft voice.

I snap my head around and look at Smug-ass model. "W-what are y-you doing?!" I stutter in shock. To my dismay, Smug-ass model came up behind me and started to play along with me. "Y-you know this isn't a d-duet, right?!"

"Yeah…, I know," he nonchalantly answers.

"Grr.. THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING?!"

He slightly tilts his head away from the piano to look at me. I can feel his hair tickle my ear. "…Didn't you want me to play?"

"Y-yeah…, BUT NOT WITH ME!" I yell. "Grr… Move your hand! You're in the way! And- HEY! DON'T TAKE THE LEAD!"

He looks back at the piano and says, "Well…, we are playing a waltz… So isn't it only natural that I should lead?"

"Grr… **YOU-**"

"…What? The boy always leads…"

"Yeah…, well I like to be the **dominant **one!"

The apathetic model only sighs in response. "Napoleon…"

_*twitch* _"**WHAT?! **And stop calling me that!"

"…Be quiet." _…Wha? _"You're being so loud and noisy…" _Grr… _"You're ruining the mood." _Grr… __**THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!**_

"Grr… How dare **you** say that **I'm **ruining the mood! I was here first!"

"…Didn't you say that I'm not **disturbing **you?"

"**You**… **DON'T USE MY WORDS AGAINST ME!**"

Senri just sighs again.

Our playing finally comes to an end. "Hmph! I can't believe you did that!"

The model ignores me and continues to play a different song. _Ballade No. 4 in F minor…, Op. 52? Hmm… He's better than I thought, but __**there's no way he's better than me!**_

"…I'm not surprised you picked this song."

"Huh?"

"A light, soft, and calming song… yet sad and solemn at the same time. Somehow… it seems so very fitting."

"…Alison."

"It's a beautiful song, but… it is Chopin after all."

I can feel the emotionless boy nod behind me.

"You play… rather well, you know."

"…Thanks, but… I don't play as well as you."

I smirk. "Heh. Of course you don't! I'm **way **better than you! You're not even at my level! Consider yourself blessed to be able to play with someone as great as me!"

"…So arrogant," Senri sighs. _*twitch* …What?_

"What did you say?" I growl.

"I said, 'So arrogant,'" the model answers.

"Grr… **WHY YOU!** **I'LL SHOW YOU 'ARROGANCE'!" **

I interrupt his playing and begin to play _Fantaisie-Impromptu_.

"Hey…," he drawls.

"Hmph! It's what you get for insulting me!" I yell. I look at him and stick my tongue at him.

"Honestly…, how childish," Senri sighs.

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**"

He sighs again and proceeds to play with me.

"**HEY! DON'T PLAY WITH ME!** **YOU'RE GONNA RUIN IT!**"

Senri looks me dead in the eye and stares at me. _Grr… He's doing 'that' again. _I stare back at him and refuse to look away first. Neither of us looks at the piano as we continue to play. _I wonder how long he can keep up…_

"…Will I… or will you, Napoleon?"

I crash my hands into the piano, creating a disturbing sound, and yell, "**THAT. IS. IT!**"

"What's going on here?" asks a familiar voice. _Huh? Don't tell me… __**NOO! NOT THEM! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!**_

The door opens to reveal the rest of the Night class. The rest being Mr. Happy-go-lucky, Wild, K9, Aidiot, and that girl… _What was her name again? Rima, right? She… models with Senri._

"Takuma…," Senri says.

"Grr… **More of you?** What are you doing here? Just what the hell do you people want?" I snap.

"Haha~ we heard you guys playing and wanted to check it out!" Takuma answers.

"Well…, we heard you guys playing until we heard you yell," Akatsuki says.

I notice Rima looking at Senri, but then she looks at me. _Why is she looking at me like I'm responsible for something bad? I didn't do anything…, so stop looking at me like I ran over your pet or something._

"Senri~ how much longer are you and Alison going to stay in that position?" Takuma teases. _Huh? …This probably looks really odd to others. _I can feel sweatdrops slipping down my head. _I see… That's probably why that girl is looking at me like that._

Senri moves from behind me, but I notice that he takes a moment before he actually moves. I move my gaze to the other students. _OK… Why are they looking at me so intently?_

"…What?" I sigh.

"Who knew… that you could do something other than piss people off," Hanabusa answers.

"Grr… I don't want to hear that from you, **Aidiot!**"

"**You**… **STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS HANA-**"

"OK…"

"Huh?"

"Then would you prefer it if I called you, 'Hana'?"

The blond boy gapes at me and says, "**YOU-**"

"-I'm sorry, but you're interrupting me. **All **of you are," I interrupt. I proceed to play the piano again. "I was peacefully playing the piano and minding my own business until **Smug-ass model **showed up," I say while glaring at Senri.

Everybody looks to the boy, but he ignores their stares and starts to eat some pocky.

"**You**... **Why were you here?! And why with her?!**" Hanabusa asks.

"It's not fair that Senri got to spend so much time with Alison~" Takuma pouts. He walks up behind me with a stupid cheery smile on his face and places his hands on my shoulder. "I want to play the piano with Alison too…"

"**HEY! DON'T INTERR-**"

"Can you even play, Takuma…?" Senri asks.

"**HEY!-**"

Takuma nervously laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Ehehe… Well, no, but still…"

Everyone sweatdrops at the blond's stupid comment.

"Then what's the point of wanting to play with me if you can't?" I ask.

The optimistic blond smiles and chuckles, "Haha~ I just want to spend time with Alison!"

"…That's weird."

"Ehh?"

"I agree with her, something I thought I would never do," Ruka says. "That is weird. Why would **anyone **want to spend time with her?"

"Ruka…," Akatsuki scolds.

"Tch. I could say the same about you," I say back.

"HOW DARE Y-"

I stop playing the piano and nonchalantly say, "Honestly…, what a waste. You may have a pretty face…, but your personality is **revolting**. Why would **anyone **want to spend time with someone like you? They're likely to have their head bitten off just by being a foot away from you…, K9."

"**YOU-**"

"Pfft! **HAHAHA~**" Hanabusa starts to laugh. He begins to laugh so much that tears well up in his eyes and he holds his stomach in pain.

"**HOW DARE Y-**"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologize.

Everybody looks at me in confusion.

"I should've said that they would've turned to stone because of your fierce glare, **Medusa**."

"A-Alison…," Takuma scolds.

"**HAHAHA~ GOOD ONE!**" Hanabusa laughs.

"**Why you-**" Ruka says, but Akatsuki grabs her arm.

"Ruka, just let it go," Akatsuki says.

"But she-"

I stick my tongue at her and say, "Yeah… **Just let it go**."

"**Grr**…," she growls at me.

I look back at Takuma and say, "Well…, I should be going." I rise from the piano's bench, collect my music, and walk to the door.

"A-Alison?" Takuma asks in shock.

Along the way, I catch Senri's eye, but I continue to walk forward. I open the door and leave with a back wave. "Bye."

* * *

"Grr… What is up with that girl?!" Ruka yells, her face contorting to a scowl.

"Hahahaha~ I like her when she bothers you!" Hanabusa laughs with a cocky grin on his face.

"Grr… Of course you would!"

Akatsuki sighs at his cousins' antics and shakes his head.

"Alison is amazing!" Takuma exclaims.

"Huh?! Her?!" Ruka asks in shock.

"She can play really well! And doesn't she also play the violin?" Takuma asks looking at Senri.

The boy chews on a stick of pocky and says, "Yeah…, she does."

"Hmph! I'm surprised that girl can do anything!" Ruka yells.

"Now, now. Alison already left, so let's all head to class," Takuma says.

The other Night class students nod and leave the music room to head to class.

Senri takes one last glance at the piano before following his classmates. This doesn't go unseen by his friends, though. Rima narrows her eyes at Senri and Takuma gives him a knowing glance.

* * *

I enter my room and throw my music folder on my desk. I open my wardrobe and take out my nightshirt. _I better go to bed… If I don't, then I'll probably wake up late and be super cranky. _I change my clothes and slip into bed. _I hope… I don't have another dream._

* * *

This morning, I am awakened by the blazing sun shining into my room instead of my alarm clock. I stretch my arms and yawn. _Guess I better get ready for school. _I clumsily climb out of bed and head into the bathroom for my morning routine.

_What should I wear today? _I look through my wardrobe. _Hmm… I guess I'll wear the sweater vest again. _I pull it out and look through my pairs of tights and stockings. _Which one? These? _I pull out a pair of sheer black tights with dark black hearts. I nod to myself in satisfaction and put on my uniform. I decide to pull my hair in a high side-ponytail. I place a white bow with a black heart in my hair and prepare to leave. I grab my bag, throw my headphones around my neck, and head out the door. To my surprise, once again someone is at my door, err…, a couple people are.

"Good morning, Alison!" Sakura greets.

I blink in confusion and say, "…Hi?" _What the hell do you people want?_

"Hehe~ we thought we could all walk to class together," Kimiko says. _Yeah? Well I don't want to._

"Really? That sounds like a great idea! Hehe~ Thank you for waiting for me!" I say with a 'sweet' smile. _I don't want to hang out with __**you**__ people._

"It's no problem! We already had to wait for Emiko, who takes **forever **to get ready," Sakura says.

"Hey! I had to do my makeup!" Emiko snaps. _Yeah… And you probably get up before all of us and __**still **__take the longest._

"Yeah, yeah. Cool it, Supermodel," Sakura teases.

"Hmph!" Emiko pouts.

"Erm… Let's go to the dining hall," Kimiko awkwardly interrupts.

I nod my head and 'cheerfully' say, "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

Class is now, thankfully, over. I winded up spending the whole school day with those girls. It was painfully exhausting. I had to pretend to listen to their gossip and pretend to be interested in whatever else they had to say. Then those guys decided to join in their pointless conversation. _Honestly…, so stupid and annoying. I have no further need to interact with 'these' people. _The girls start to excitedly run over to the Moon dormitory's gate, but I walk away from them.

Sakura notices me walking away and calls out to me. "Hey, Alison! Where are you going? Don't you want to see the Night class students?"

"Hehe~ I'd love to, but I have some things to do," I 'kindly' answer.

"Huh? Well, OK. Bye, Alison!"

"Bye!" I yell back. The gate of the Moon dormitory starts to open and the fangirls start to scream. _Ugh… I better hurry up and get out of here. _I speedwalk back to my dorm room and try to ignore the commotion that is going on behind me. _It feels like someone is looking at me… _I refused to turn around and look back and continued to move forward. Little did I know that a pair of slate blue eyes were following my every movement.

I walk into my dorm and room and toss my school bag on my bed. I grab my bag for dance and grab my things. _Let's see… Leotard? Check. Tights? Check. Hairpins? Check. Shorts? Check. Wait… Will they even let me wear them? I guess I'll bring a skirt, just in case… What else do I need? Oh, that's right! How could I forget? Shoes. And check. That should be everything… I hope. I better bring a bottle of water and a hoodie, just in case. Alright, I'm ready to go!_

I grab my bag and run out the door. _I hope I do well…_

* * *

I take a deep breath and walk through the doors of the dance academy. I see Sylvie talking with another instructor, but she catches me walking inside.

"Alison! You came!" she excitedly says.

"Yeah… Is it OK if I start today?" I ask.

"Of course it is!" she says with a big smile. "Go change right away."

I start to walk to the changing room, but I stop at the sound of Sylvie's voice.

"And one more thing, Alison… **Don't think I forgot about what happened last time**."

I gulp and nervously walk into the changing room. _Please don't kill me…_

* * *

The lovely sound of a piano is heard in a grand dance room. The soft accompanying music bounces off the mirrors in the room. Graceful dancers practice along a ballet barre. Commands and encouragement is heard over the music.

"-Demi-plié. Move with your hand. Good. Grand-plié. Slowly come up. Now, relevé. Yes, beautiful! Now, ports de bras. Follow your arm. Yes. Good, Alison."

The music slowly comes to an end.

A tall, pale woman with her lavender hair pulled back in a bun says, "Very good, everyone. Let's practice rond de jambe. Start with rond de jambe à terre three times, then rond de jambe en l'air four times around, then demi-grand rond de jambe three times, and finish with grand rond de jambe five times around. Repeat that two times."

"Yes, madam."

I am currently in ballet class. Apparently we are allowed to wear lounge shorts and Sylvie said it's OK if we wear a zip-up hoodie because it's a little cold. I'm still a little nervous because I don't know anyone. _At least Sylvie's here…_

I gracefully move my left leg.

"That's it. Brush your foot through first position."

_I… have to be the best. I will be the best. I… definitely will be. I promise…, Mother._

* * *

"We are now going to dance across the floor," Sylvie announces. _Huh?_ "Alison, why don't you go first?" _What?!_

"Yes, madam," I politely answer. _Ugh… I don't want to go first._ I gingerly piqué across the floor and stop once I come near the center. _I… want to dance my dance. _I start to gently move my arms as if they are wings. As if they are the wings of a swan. _That's right… I'm like the ugly duckling. I'm always made fun of for my hideous eyes. I'm always being compared to 'her'. I'm… not pretty enough, but… one day people will think I'm beautiful too… _

I bourrée en couru backwards and continue to lightly flap my wings. _It's funny really… In a way, I am like Odette. We may have wings, but we can never fly far. As graceful as we may be, we are still locked up in a wrought-iron cage… We were both taken. We both live in misery… and foolishly hope for a better future, but… there is no bright future. Not for us, at least. We will always live in despair even after our death. Heh. Death… we'll both have tragic deaths…, won't we? The only difference between us… is that I don't have a prince. But I don't need one... A prince was the cause of Odette's despair and tragic death..._

I return to where I was and gently bourrée en couru around in a circle to face the wall. I then go into an arabesque and elongate my arms above my head. I chaînés tournes across the floor and plié to leap into a grand jeté en arrière. I chassé backwards and ease into a pirouette. I lightly sway my hands above my head and piqué back in a circle. Once I reach the center, I gracefully raise my arms above my head and bend my knee as if I was going to curtsy, but I do not rise. I gently lower my arms and my head to signal the end of my performance. _I wonder… do I dance as well as you…, Mother? _I am interrupted by the sound of applauds. _Huh? _I slowly rise and look around.

"…Why… is everyone clapping?" I quietly ask.

"That was amazing, Alison! Simply amazing!" Sylvie praises. "I knew you would be great, but that was better than I expected! You completely captured the innocence and loss hope of Odette and made it your own. Excellent job, Alison!"

"T-thank you, madam," I stutter. The other students walk over to me to congratulate and praise me.

"Wow, you're amazing!"

"I didn't think you would be that good…"

"Not bad, newbie."

"That was beautiful!"

"Where did you study?"

"Umm…" _I'm starting to feel overwhelmed. _"I studied in France… because I'm French."

"Wow… You're French."

"No wonder she's so good."

"Wow… I wish I could've studied in France."

I sweatdrop feeling overwhelmed by everyone's comments and start to slowly back away until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"That was really good, Alison," Sylvie says. "I'm impressed."

"…Thank you, but… it's not good enough."

"Huh?" she asks with widened eyes.

"No…, it's nothing."

She gives me a long look before narrowing her eyes and continuing class.

_Why did she give me that look?_

* * *

"Well, that's all for class today," Sylvie cheerfully says.

Everyone leaves with a "Good bye, madam."

I walk into the changing room to change into my uniform and grab my things. Some of the girls praise me, but most of them glare at me. _Umm… should I be sorry? Whatever. I don't have time for this._

I take my bun down and put my sweater vest on. _There… I better leave before these girls kill me. _I scurry out of the room with my bag in tow and run into Sylvie.

"Madam?"

"Alison! Let's walk back together!" Sylvie happily says. _Walk back together?_

"…What are you talking about? What do you mean 'walk back together'?" I ask, confused as to what she means.

"Hehe~ I can tell by your uniform that you are a student at Cross Academy. I have to go there too," She giggles.

…_Huh? _"…Why?"

"Because I work there!" she answers with a smile. I just stare at her. "What? Hmph! What's wrong with having two jobs?! Teaching doesn't pay that well!"

We start to walk out the doors of the dance academy.

"…I see. I didn't know you worked there…," I say.

"Of course you didn't! I teach the Night class," she answers.

"Oh… Then shouldn't you be there now?" I ask.

She shakes her head and says, "No, my class is late at night."

"I see…, but isn't it irritating having to work so late?"

"Heh. No, it's irritating having to work early. I could never teach the Day class, not that I would be allowed to anyway, but I would never choose to."

"Huh? What do you mean 'it's irritat-'"

"-So Alison, is there anyone in the Night class that you like?" Sylvie teasingly interrupts.

I look at her from the corner of my eyes and say, "…No, I don't like anyone."

She stops walking and says, "Ehh?! Really?!"

I kick a pebble on the sidewalk and say, "They're all cocky and annoying."

She catches up to me and asks, "Really? Well, did you know that some of them have been talking about you lately?"

I look at her in shock and ask, "They have? What… have they been saying?"

"Heheh~ you're curious, aren't you? Well, too bad!" _Huh? _"I'm not going to tell you!"

_Grr… _"I think the reason why people think you're so young is because you act like a **child**," I bitterly say.

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**"

"Well… I should be going," I say as I walk away from her.

"Grr… **Get back here, Alison! It's dangerous!**"

"Yeah, yeah. You're just saying that because you're scared, aren't you **kid**?" I yell back.

"**Grr**… **GET BACK HERE!**" Sylvie angrily yells as she runs after me.

* * *

"Well, I need to hurry to my class. Hurry up and go to bed, Alison. Make sure you get plenty of rest," Sylvie says.

"OK… Good night and good luck with your class, Sylvie."

"Haha~ Thanks! Bye, Alison," she says while running away with a smile and a wave.

"Bye…," I weakly say with a slight wave.

I sigh to myself. _I don't want to go to sleep… I'm scared I'm going to have another nightmare. _I walk away from the dorms, past the fountain, and make my way through the endless maze of greens and browns. I carefully walk over tree roots and push tree branches out of my way. I finally reach the clearing with the beautiful glistening lake. I sigh in relief. _I found it… _

"…What are you doing here, Napoleon?" questions a blank voice. _Ehh? Napoleon?_

I walk further into the clearing and peek around the tree. I see that stupid smug-ass model leaning against it with his hands behind his head. "-Smug-ass model?!"

"Yo," he nonchalantly answers.

"Grr… What are **you **doing here?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation? I told you… this is **my **spot."

"Grr… Yeah? Well, I don't see your name anywhere!"

The apathetic model takes a moment to ponder this and says, "…Touché, but… it's not your spot either… and I was here first." _Grr… Why you… _The boy merely ignores my growing anger and sticks a pink piece of pocky in his mouth. "…Want some?" Senri asks while holding a stick out.

_Well… he is offering food… _"Fine…," I sigh and bite the pocky. I sit beside him and watch the stars. A peaceful moment comes between us until he quietly speaks up.

"…Alison?"

"What?" I sigh.

"…Why aren't you in your room? And why do you have that bag?" Senri asks.

"You're asking too many questions," I sharply say with my eyes closed. Senri opens his mouth to respond, but I cut him off. "I'm not in my room because I don't want to be in my room. And I have this bag because I'm carrying several things. There, happy?" I ask and open my eyes.

Senri meets my gaze and raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask, questioning why he gave me that look.

"I didn't say anything…"

"I know you didn't, but you gave me a look… Why?"

"What look are you talking about?"

"ARGH! FORGET IT! I WAS JUST WONDERING WHY YOU RAISED YOUR DAMN EYEBROW!" I yell in frustration.

As I'm about to get up to leave, Senri says, "Because… I could tell that you were lying."

"Excuse me?"

"That's not the real reason why you're not in your room… You also avoided answering the second question."

I look at the emotionless boy in shock. "How did y…" I stop myself and decide to say something else. "S-so what if I lied?! T-that's none of your business!"

His gives me another long look and sighs. He moves his gaze to my bag and asks, "Do you dance?"

"Do I-? Y-yes…, I do."

"…I see."

"…Do you dance?"

"Huh?"

"Do you dance?"

"…No, not really. It's tiring and exhausting…," Senri answers as he brushes a hand through his hair.

"That's not true! It can be tiring after several hours, but it's really fun!" I argue.

The boy just gives me another long look and says, "…I guess. So you like to dance or… is it another contradiction?"

My eyes widen in awe. _How… did he know again? _"I-it's… a contradiction."

Senri nods his head and says, "I see…" He opens his mouth to say something else, but the serenity of the clearing is interrupted by a loud scream.

"What was that?!" I ask in shock. I leap up off the ground and take off sprinting towards the direction the scream came from. _I wonder what happened… I hope everyone is alright… _

I keep running and get lost in a blur of browns and greens, but I refuse to stop moving. I have to find out what happened. _I have to… make sure everyone is alright. _I continue to sprint until a hand pulls me back by my wrist.

I look back at who grabbed me and see Smug-ass model. "**You**… **JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!**"

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"What do you… mean?"

"Why did you take off running?"

"Because someone screamed… They probably need help. We have to go find out what's going on!" I answer. I try to pull my arm out of Senri's grip, but he refuses to let go.

He shakes his head out me and says, "It's probably just some Day class students that were caught by the disciplinary committee."

All of a sudden, we hear a loud gunshot. I gasp in shock. _What the hell is going on here?! _I struggle against Senri's tightened grip and try to run away to find out what's going on. "Senri, let me go!"

"No…"

"Senri! We have to find out what's going on!"

He shakes his head at me and asks, "Why are you so adamant about finding out what's going on?"

"Because someone may be hurt! Now let me go!"

"Even if you went over there… what could you do? How could you help?"

"I-"

Senri interrupts me and continues to speak. "That was obviously a gunshot… What would you do about it? What **could **you do about it? …You couldn't do anything."

"You… You don't know that!"

"I do know that. You can't even get out of my grip, so how would you be able to help?"

"I can get out of your grip!" I fight back.

"You can't… That's why it's pointless to run over there… You would only get hurt. Why would you want to risk yourself to danger?"

I look down at the ground and grit my teeth. "Because… Even if it's pointless, I still want to try. You're right… I may not be able to help…, but we don't know that yet. If I can help… even just a little bit, even if it means risking my life…, then I would do it without a second thought."

Senri loosens his grip on me and lowers our arms. He looks me dead in the eye and says, "…Then, you're an idiot."

"You're right… I'm an idiot…, but that doesn't change anything. I would still rush out to help even at the cost of my own life."

He starts to pull me back to the direction of the clearing. "You may be an idiot…, but you're a kind idiot."

"I am not kind," I firmly say.

"You are… Why don't you think so?" he asks, looking back at me.

"…Why do you think so? You don't know me that well."

"…You're right… I don't, so… let's get to know each other better."

I look up at him in shock. I stare at the back of his head and continue to follow him through the forest. "…You would hate me if you got to know me better."

He looks back at me and asks, "Why would you think that?"

"I told you… Because I'm not a nice person…"

Senri sighs and says, "Fine…, you're not a nice person." He stops walking and stares at the ground. "…You're just nicer than most people." He continues to walk again with my wrist still in his hand.

I sigh, "Why are you so adamant about me being nice?"

"Why are you so adamant that you're not?"

"Not this again…," I say as I rub my temple with my free hand.

We finally reach the clearing and Senri says, "…I'm not going to change my opinion."

"You're so stubborn…," I sigh.

"So are you."

"Fine! We're both stubborn! Happy now?"

Senri sighs and picks up my dance bag… that I accidently left. _Whoops… _He throws my bag over his shoulder and starts pulling me away.

"Hey… What are you doing?"

He looks at me from the corner of his eye and says, "I'm walking you back to your dorm…"

"…Why?"

"So you'll go to sleep," he bluntly answers.

I sigh and say, "This again…"

He continues to drag me until we reach the entrance of the Girls' Sun dormitory.

He lets go of my wrist and hands me my bag. I take my bag and prepare to walk inside, but he stops me.

"…Make sure you get plenty of rest. Sleep well, Alison."

I swiftly turn around and look back at him in shock. "…O-OK. T-Thank you…"

He nods his head and starts to walk away. He gives me a back wave before putting his hands in his pockets.

I sigh to myself. _That boy… is so weird. _I walk through the doors of the Sun dormitory and sneak into my room. I toss my bag to the side and throw my school bag off my bed. I wash my face and change into my night shirt before slipping into bed and falling asleep.

_**~Sweet dreams, our dear Marionette. Tell me, is it better to be happily foolish and believe in lies or is it better to know the truth and live in constant torment?~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so that's the end of Chapter 7. Did you like it? I hope you did! I'm so sorry for this chapter being late, so I tried to compensate by making this chapter as long as possible. By the way… There is no way to rant during a review. There just isn't, so don't worry about it and if you are worried that you are ranting, then please continue to rant XD Anyway…  
***Please read* **I am considering creating an "Ask Alison Corner". Basically, in your reviews you can ask Alison whatever you want. You can even tell her things or even give her things. I'm sure she would appreciate some cakes ;D However, please note that she cannot give information on things she does not know. If you ask her about her past, she can't respond because she doesn't know her past. Also, she cannot comment on future events because they haven't happened yet. You can ask her about future events that she knows about, like her sister coming to Cross Academy. Also, if you're gonna ask how she feels about Senri, then I'm going to tell you now that she can only answer how she's feeling at the moment or what stage they are at. So… please don't be upset if you don't get the response you want or were expecting ( ._.) If Alison receives enough questions, then this will be added immediately to the next chapter ^_^ So please ask some!

***Please read this too* **As you all know, Alison's past is a mystery. She does not know what happened to her, she isn't even sure what happened to her parents. She only knows what others tell her and she can only go based on what they say and her memories. I'm sure you all are starting to form an idea of what happened to her. That's good. I want you all to start questioning what happened to her and what is truth and what is false. **Please don't post your theories yet.** I want you all to wait before you do that. In the future, I will give an introduction in the beginning of a chapter (you'll know when you see it). After that, I will ask you all to post your theories or questions. Know that if you post a question it will not be answered. This wouldn't be fun nor interesting if you knew right away, right? Anyway, the point of this is so it feels as though you are unraveling the truth of Alison's past with her. I hope that you all will eventually take part in this. It should be fun ^_^ I also recommend that when the time comes that you read other people's comments/theories and see what other people think. By the way, you're welcome to make wild guesses, but it's better to have evidence to back up your theory. Additionally, your theory can change over time. Haha~ there's no rules or anything! Also know that false information may be shown even as one of Alison's nightmares. It's your job as readers to decide whether you want to believe something or not. Start questioning things, start asking 'why' and 'how'. I hope you all participate! Remember, don't post them yet!

* * *

**Review corner: **Thank you soo much for reviewing! Today's treat is… Macarons! Please enjoy ^_^

**Incendo: **OMG Alison was not raped! Aww… You can hug-I meant you **can't **hug Alison. She's threatening me right now TT_TT I'm glad that you are becoming attached to Alison. You should hate those people XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read _Marionette_

**FanGirl1567: **Yeah! Way to show Ruka who's boss! XD Yay! I'm glad you love the suspense! It just makes everything more awesome XD Hehe~ Again, Alison is not related to Rido at all! I generally don't answer questions, but I'll make an exception for that one. I hope you liked this chapter

**princess240: **I. Finally. Updated! I know it took me forever X( Anyway, I hope you are satisfied with the SenrixAlison moments in this chapter. We all feel bad for Alison TT_TT

**Twilight Dark Angel: **I'm glad you love it ^_^ OMG I didn't realize it was similar to Pandora Hearts until you mentioned it O_o I can assure you that "Alice" being Alison's nickname is purely a coincidence, plus, you don't even pronounce it the same way :D

**Zeroishot: **LOL nice username XD Thank you for reading _Marionette _and giving it a try

**Its a Christine: **Ugh… My computer wants to change your username to "**It's **a Christine" X( Annoying computer! LOL Anyway, thank you for complimenting my fanfic ^_^ I'm glad you like Alison and the story! OMG "Aidiot" too funny XD Yeah, I know what you mean. I do not intend to rush this story at all. It just wouldn't be as great. Anyway… Oh, you just proved Alison wrong! Alison is gonna be so mad! XD

**Twinwolfsister: **Oh trust me… Alison can be scary kekeke XD I'm glad you like the story so far and continue to read _Marionette_! ^_^

* * *

Sylvie: Well, that's the end of the chapter. Please leave a-

Alison: -Nobody wants to hear that from an **old lady**

Sylvie: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Alison: Well, I'm just saying that if you're not a **kid **then you're obviously an **old lady**

Sylvie: **WHY YOU!**

Takuma: Erm… Should we do something?

Senri: How troublesome… It's best to not get involved ( -_-)

Takuma: *sweatdrops* But someone has to say-

Hanabusa: Hello, ladies~ please leave a review and continue to read _Marionette _

Senri: ...There. Problem solved ( -_-)

Takuma: *sweatdrops*


	8. Chapter 8 part 1: Broken Wings

Marionette

**A/N: **Hello! Yay~ I'm not sick anymore and I finally updated ^_^ ehehe... I apologize for the delay. Lately, I've been busy because of school TT_TT Anyway, I am so happy to see that people like _Marionette _:) And OMG I love when people use the characters' nicknames, like Aidiot and Smug-ass model XD LOL Oh! It seems like some people are a little unsure of how to pronounce Alison's nickname, so I figured I would clear any confusion up ;D Because Alison is French (half, but from there), her nickname is pronounced... in a more French manner? -"- I can't think of the word, but anyway it's not pronounced the same as Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_. The easiest way to think of it is like "A lease" ^_^ And her last name isn't "Boo-tie". It's Japanese and is pronounced like "Buu-tay" (more emphasis on the "U").

Anyway, this chapter is divided into parts. I plan on posting the next part this weekend, but we'll see... Anyway, I apologize for any inconvenience :( Oh! I almost forgot! Because this chapter is sooo late, I'm going to post an extra as a chapter ^_^ I hope that you all enjoy it... when it's up ehehe :) If you all do, then I'll make more. Now... what else was I gonna say? (-"- ) Umm... ( -"-) Anyway... I want to thank you all for reading _Marionette _and being such awesome readers ;) You guys are the best! Oh! And I'm sorry if I made it seem like Alison's sister was going to appear in this chapter... She doesn't -"- Anyway, thank you for all of the suggestions! I will consider them all ^_^

Special thanks go to** princess240**, **rockprincess77**, **Its a Christine**, **Lexiful Sunshine**, **harlequin97**, **Ketsueko**, **Incendo**, **Twinwolfsister**, **Myou**, **bummies**, **TheGirlBehindTheRayBans**, **I Tell the Truth**, and **Kyoki no Megami**. Thank you all so much! I apologize if I mispelled any names or if I forgot someone ( ._. )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would make all of my students show up for class ON TIME!

* * *

Alison: ...Who the hell wrote that? -_-

Me: Erm... I wouldn't say that if I were you Alison

Alison: *raises eyebrow* Why?

Me: Because-

Sylvie: -What's wrong with it?! T^T

Alison: Well, honestly... it's stupid -_-

Sylvie: HEY!

Alison: Nobody is going to show up for class on time, especially not yours ( -_-)

Sylvie: Grr... Mark my words, Alison... I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!

Me: Oh, dear... Umm... Wait... O_o *looks around* Where is everyone?

Alison: I told you no one would show up -_-

Sylvie: SHUT UP!

Me: Erm... Please enjoy this chapter of _Marionette_ ^_^' I... I better stop them ( -"-)

* * *

Chapter 8 part 1: Tattered Feathers of a Doll's Broken Wings

A boy with warm chestnut hair and shocking blue eyes nervously stands in an airport with a phone in his hand. He anxiously gazes at the screen of the phone. He hesitates before entering a number and patiently waits for the phone to ring. Raising his hopes, a voice mail picks up and taunts the boy.

"I'm sorry I can't answer your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," says a soft voice.

The boy sighs and brings the phone back down. "Why won't she pick up?" _I hope… you're alright…, Alice._

* * *

A soft light enters from the window and wraps my room in a gentle warmth. The birds are happily singing. Singing for whom? Nobody knows. I'd like to think they were singing for the waking of the world.

I slowly climb out of my bed and let the sheets fall. I peer out my window and admire the scenery. The peace and serenity of nature… is truly beautiful. _It… certainly is a beautiful morning. If only… you could see it too… _The tall trees look majestic with their strong branches and their leaves seem even more vibrant, this morning. Fresh morning dew gently rolls off the leaves and waters the greenery below. I look up towards the sky and admire its beauty. The sky looks as though it was painted by only the finest painters. A lovely blend of blues paints the everlasting sky. The soft clouds, the color of ivory, slowly pass by. All varying in shapes and sizes, it truly is a sight. _I wish… you could see it. I wish… you were here…_

A small bird, the color of snow, lands on a branch. I discreetly watch it from my window. It dances and hops on the firm branch. It raises its head and begins to sing a song. Everything goes silent as if the world is listening to this one bird's song. Other birds do not dare interrupt it. Instead, they admire its beautiful voice. Even the wind does not dare interrupt this bird's song. It's almost as if… the wind can't interrupt the bird even if it wanted to. The bird cannot be stopped. It is free and independent. For that, it is admired by all. Yes, it just makes it that much more beautiful. The bird ruffles its feathers and spreads its wings. It is about to take flight. It can take flight. The bird is free and cannot be stopped. No matter what anyone does, they cannot stop the free bird. The bird flies off the branch and flaps its wings. It soars higher and higher. It cannot be stopped. It has no fears as it flies through the vast sky. The bird can go wherever it wishes. The only thing that can stop the bird… is the bird itself. _I wish… I was like a bird. I wish I could flap my wings and fly wherever I want, whenever I want. I wish… I was as free as a bird. But…, I'm just a doll with artificial wings. Given the hopes of flying away, I dreamed and dreamed of a day that would never come. It's impossible. I cannot break free from these chains. I cannot escape my cage. If I ever had wings…, then they were crushed a long time ago. Perhaps that's it. I have wings, but they're broken. They're useless, so I can never fly away. I will forever be trapped in a cage. I will forever be bound by chains. I will… never break free… because I cannot fly away. If only… _I close my eyes and shake my head. _No… A marionette cannot move of its own free will. It can only obey the wishes of others. Constantly manipulated, everything it does… it does to please others. _I slowly open my eyes and look back up to the sky. I press my hand against the glass of the window. _Papa..., Mama… I want to be set free… Can you… hear my cries? Why won't you answer me? I… miss you… _I clench my hand and slowly put my hand back by my side. I take a deep breath and walk away from the window. That's all I can do… is walk away.

I brush a hand through my hair and head into the bathroom. I throw my clothes off and hop into the shower. _I wonder… Can water wash away guilt? _I shake my head. _No…, but it can erase any evidence or reason for guilt. Guilt lies… in the mind of those who have sinned. That's right… If you haven't done anything wrong…, then there's no reason to feel guilt. But… what if you did something terrible, but can't remember? What if you can't remember your sin? Will you forever be cursed and haunted by Guilt? But how does Guilt know? _I touch my side. _It knows because… You are the prey and Guilt is the hunter… or is it the predator? Your sin leaves a mark that only Guilt can find. Yes, and then you will forever be slowly and painfully eaten away… by Guilt. _I dig my nails into my side. _Yes…, forever… _

I climb out of the shower and dry myself off. I walk out of the bathroom and put on my uniform. I button my shirt and decide to wear a studded belt over it. I grab a pair of aqua striped thigh-high tights and put on my black boots.

I walk back in the bathroom and gaze into the mirror. Gazing back at me is my reflection. Gazing back at me are two eyes. Gazing back at me are two hideous eyes. One is the color of a violent storm. Yes, a cataclysmic, deep midnight blue. I can see the roaring tides surge within my eye. The other eye is the color of venom. Surely no one could love such a deadly and cruel violet. I can see the malevolent toxins floating within my eye, clouding it into an opaque purple. I gaze in the mirror. Gazing back at me are two eyes. Gazing back at me are two hollow eyes. Gazing back at me… is a girl broken beyond repair. A girl who fakes a smile every day of her life in order to survive. A girl who doesn't know the meaning of happiness. A girl who hides her tear, even from herself. I gaze deeper into the mirror. Gazing back at me is a doll… A doll is not alive. Because it is not alive, it cannot feel. It has no emotions. If the eyes are the window of a person's soul, then what does it mean if they are hollow? It means… they are dead inside. I look in the mirror… and see me. I sigh and wash my face. After drying my face, I brush my teeth. I take another long look in the mirror before walking away and heading to my vanity.

I think about how I want to do my makeup today. _I… want to be pretty. _I take out my makeup. I take a deep breath. _Yes…, I want people to think I'm pretty too… _I carefully apply my makeup and inspect myself in the mirror. _Hmm… Not bad, I guess… _I brush my fingers through my curls and comb my bangs. I then put part of my hair up on both sides of my head and secure them with turquoise ribbons. _There! Done! Now where is my-Oh! There it is! _I carefully put my necklace around my neck and look in the mirror again. _I guess... I look alright.__  
_

I grab my schoolbag and put my books and homework inside. I grab my headphones and reach for my phone. _Huh? _I look at the screen and notice I missed several calls. _He called me? Uh oh… He's gonna be angry that I missed his call *sweatdrops* Hmm… Is he even up? He'll probably be even more pissed that I woke him up… Hmm… Oh well. Either way he'll be pissed about something. _I quickly call him back and patiently wait for him to answer. _…I guess I can't reach h-_

"Hello?" interrupts a voice.

"Oh…, hi," I meekly say. _I didn't think he would pick up…_

"…What the hell do you mean 'Oh…, hi'? That's all you have to say? How about 'Sorry I missed your calls'?"

_Eep! He's angry! Well… It's not my fault that he called at a bad time! _"Hmph! I was going to apologize, but now I think I won't because you're being mean!" I yell back.

"What?! I'm being mean?! You're the one who didn't answer my calls!"

"Yeah?! Well, at least I called you back!"

"**You**… I tried to call you several times and you didn't pick up! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"S-"

"Don't do that again!" he yells. I can hear him panting after all his screaming and yelling.

"…Did I really worry you that much?" I softly ask.

"…Are you **really **that big of an idiot? Of course you did!"

"…I'm sor-"

"-No…, don't apologize," he gently says.

A moment of silence passes us before I ask, "…You tried to reach me, right? What's wrong? Do you need something?"

"…Yeah. Well…, I did."

"Huh?"

"But since it took you **sooo **long to answer… I think I won't tell you," he teases.

"Ehh? Wait… Tell me what?"

"I told you… I'm not telling." I can imagine the smirk he has on his face, right now.

"Tch. Then why the hell did I bother calling you back?!" I yell, frustrated with him.

"Isn't it obvious? Because you care about me," he teasingly says.

"…What the hell are you talking about now?" I bluntly ask. "**Me** care about **you**? Are you out of your mind? Did you somehow manage to get even dumber from the last time I saw you? Or… are you drunk?"

"**Hey**…," he warningly says.

"So… **What the hell is wrong with you**?"

"Tch. Forget you! You're sooo mean to me~" he whines.

"Look do you need anything? I have to get ready to leave for school."

"Screw school! I'm more important!"

"Oh, I see… You just went crazy."

"Ehh? Whatcha talkin' about? Haven't I always been crazy?"

"Ah, you're right. I was trying to forget about all of those horrid memories with you, so it must've slipped my mind."

"Ouch! Damn, girl! Try to be a little more kind!"

"I'm sorry, I was just being honest."

"**Hey**… Anyway, as I was saying… You obviously forgot that I'm **crazy **handsome and amazing!"

"Hmm… Well, I didn't forget that you're a **crazy, arrogant, perverted jerk**. Is that better?"

"**You**… You know what?! I don't need this! Forget you!" he whines. He starts to fake cry and say that it's all my fault.

"Honestly…, you're so immature. You haven't changed a bit," I sigh.

"Heheh~ But isn't that good? …Alice sounds the same."

"Yeah, I guess I haven't changed much myself," I agree. "…Is that bad?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Do **you **think it's bad?" he asks. I find myself unable to answer. He continues, "I think… No matter how Alison is or how she changes… I'll still like her."

"…S-"

He chuckles and says, "Haha~ so don't worry about it!" I can imagine his silly, toothy grin.

"…Thank you."

"**Idiot~ **don't thank me for something like that! Anyway…, I'm glad you're alright. Oh! I almost forgot the real reason why I wanted to talk to you. Alison?"

"…Yeah?" I hesitantly ask. _What is it now? I thought he wasn't going to tell me…_

"You know… I'm sexy and I know it!" he confidently says.

I can feel my hair stick up in all directions despite combing it. Several stress lines move down my face. _This… This guy… is truly something else. _

He starts laughing and says, "Hahaha~ just kidding! I actually have a surprise for you!"

"Whatever it is, I don't want it."

"Hey, you can't say that! You have to accept it! **No. Matter. What!**"

"…I refuse," I bluntly say.

"You can't!"

"I just did."

"Accept it!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"I already said-"

"YES! JUST ACCEPT IT! ACCEPT IT! ACCEPT IT! ACCEPT IT!"

"**OK, I'LL ACCEPT IT, DAMN IT!**"

"Yay~" he cheers. "Haha~ this would've been easier if you had just accepted it from the start," he laughs.

"Honestly…, you're so annoying. You're as childish as ever," I sigh.

"You can be childish too!" he whines. _*sweatdrop*_ _He's probably sticking his tongue at me. _"Well…, that's all I wanted to say. Bye, Alison."

"…What?"

"Take care of yourself."

"Huh? **HEY! WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO TELL ME?!**"

"Oh, that? Hmm… I changed my mind. Haha~ remember it's a surprise!"

"What?"

"I told you I was gonna tell you earlier…, but you took too long to answer, so you'll just have to wait to find out!"

"H-hey…"

"So, bye my beautiful, adorable, little kitten!" he says and hangs up.

"**HEY! STOP CALLING ME THAT!**" I yell in anger. _Damn it… He already hanged up. Just what the hell was so important that he had to call me? And what is this 'surprise'? Well… it's coming from him, so it can't be anything good. _I put my phone in my bag and head out the door for class. _Huh? Strange… For once, no one is in front of my door. Looks like I can finally be alone and in peace. _I sigh and start walking to the dining hall.

* * *

After eating my breakfast of three cakes and two cookies, I head into class. _Mmm~ that sure was a good breakfast! _I sit in my seat and notice that Zero isn't here. _He must be late… or skipping class. _About 10 minutes after the bell rang, Zero strolls in.

"Kiryuu! You're late! Hurry up and take your seat!" our teacher yells.

Zero says nothing in return and quietly sits next to me. _He looks exhausted… _

"Good morning, Zero!" I 'cheerfully' greet. He gives me a side glance and merely ignores me. _Tch. Just who the hell does he think he is?! _

"The least you can do is say, 'Hi'," I bluntly say with my 'smile' replaced with a scowl. Zero turns his head to look at me and gives me a fierce glare. I glare back and snarl, "What?!"

"…I thought you weren't that kind of person," he mumbles.

"…What?" I ask in confusion.

"I thought you weren't that kind of person."

"What do you… mean?"

Zero looks over to Sakura and the others, and then looks back at me. "I thought you weren't fake and didn't care about popularity. You… seem like one of those girls who fawn over the Night class."

It takes me a moment to digest everything Zero said to me. I take a deep breath and breathe out, "You… do not know me. I do not like the Night class. I could care less about them."

"Though you say that…, you've been hanging out with **those **people," he says with a judgmental look.

"And?! What of it?! You don't understand anything! I'm not hanging out with them by choice!" I yell quietly, so only he may hear.

He raises an eyebrow in confusion and asks, "What do you mean… you're not hanging out with them by choice?"

"It… I-it's complicated!" I stutter.

"...Hn. Whatever you say," he mutters under his breath.

I could tell he was still curious as to why I bothered hanging out with people I don't even like. I look at my feet and clench my hands. I softly say, "If… I did not have to… I would never choose to hang out with… people like them."

Zero turns to look at me, but I move my gaze to the front and pretend to pay attention in class. A moment of silence comes between us before I interrupt and ask, "Zero… is not someone I have to impress…, right?" He turns to look at me, but I continue. "Besides… he shows up to class late, his appearance is disheveled, and he's scary."

"Hey…," Zero warningly says.

"So… that's why I don't have to impress him, right? I… He's someone I can be myself with, right? I don't… have to put up an act?"

Zero takes a moment to take in everything I said and says, "…You're free to do whatever you want."

I actually turn my head to look at him. "Z-"

"-But what the hell is up with that other stuff?" he snaps with his usual scowl.

I blink in confusion and slowly ask, "What… other stuff?"

"About my appearance and calling me scary."

"Ah… Well, it's true," I bluntly say.

He sweatdrops and scolds, "You're too blunt…"

"Hey… at least I'm being honest, right?"

Zero ponders for a moment and nods his head. "…Yeah."

For the rest of class, we complain about the Night class and make fun of their psychotic fangirls.

* * *

We are currently in homeroom and all of the Day class students are making an uproar of the upcoming event, St. Xocolotls Day.

"Hehe~ are you all set?" giggles a female Day class student.

"Of course! They're homemade," answers her friend.

"Who are you giving it to?" one of her friends ask.

"Kaname," she whispers.

"Kyaa! Hehe~" the girls squeal.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. _Annoying… These people have been talking about that stupid St. Xocolotls Day all day! _I overhear Yuuki and Sayori discussing the event.

"Everybody is so excited," Sayori notes.

"That's because they're all getting ready for St. Xocolotls Day," Yuuki says.

Kaseumi, the class president, walks up and says, "All of the girls go around and give chocolates to the boys they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them. I don't get it. It's completely absurd." He crosses his arm and yells, "Has everyone forgotten this is a school of higher learning?!" _Thank. You. Finally, someone said it. _He moves his glasses up and down with his finger and says, "I am against it in every way, shape, and form."

He walks away, but Sayori stops him by saying, "You know, class rep, you might get chocolates too."

He abruptly stops walking and gapes. _What is he… doing? He looks like he's fantasizing over something… or someone. _He gasps before fanboying and saying Ruka's name. _He… He likes her? *sweatdrops* How the hell is he our class president? Honestly…, to be so easily persuaded by words proves that he's… a complete imbecile._

A Day class boy with his head on his desk, complains, "Yeah, but we're not gonna get anything anyway…"

His friend sitting beside him on the desk, agrees and says, "Yeah, it's gonna go to all of those Night class guys. It's totally not fair. Those guys get everything."

I sigh to myself. _Honestly…, how pathetic. Aren't we supposed to use this time as a study hall? Ha. To think this is a prestigious academy yet the students fawn over the Night class students. It's ridiculous. Don't they realize that they'll never attract the attention of the Night class? _

Sayori and Yuuki discuss St. Xocolotls Day more and it seems like Yuuki is going to attempt to make chocolates. _They're probably for that guy… What's his name again? Ka… Kamame? Kamama? Kana… __**UGH! **__I don't know and I personally don't care! He just seems… weird somehow. Especially with the way he treats Yuuki… Speaking of Yuuki… can she even cook? Somehow, I have a bad feeling about her making chocolates. _I suddenly feel a dark aura beside me.

"I may be wrong, but I believe someone behind us is glaring at you," Sayori tells Yuuki.

"You're a member of the disciplinary committee… yet you're giving him that," Zero says. _Is he… jealous or something?_

Yuuki waves her arm and says, "Uhh… No! This would just be a token of my appreciation to someone I'm indebted to." She looks away and says, "I haven't even decided if I'm going to give it to him yet. Let it go." _Who are they talking about? That guy who K9 and Aidiot call 'Lord'… for some awkward reason._

"What?! Zero?!" a girl asks in astonishment. Her friend squeals for her to be quiet. _What are these idiots going on about now?_

The boy who had his head on his desk and was complaining, says, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot we have Zero!"

His friend beside him says, "Right! Top of the grade curve and a jock! You're our only hope, Zero! Get some for us too!"

Zero slowly turns his head around and gives everyone a deadly glare. I sweatdrop. _OK… maybe he is scary…_

The boy nervously laughs at Zero's glare. A girl advises, "It's probably best if you don't…"

"Yeah… Good idea," the boy answers.

Takara speaks up and confidently says, "Never fear! I'll get us chocolate!"

Without lifting his head from his book, Kenichi says, "Shut up. You're making a fool out of yourself."

"Gah! No, I'm not! You're being mean~" Takara whines.

"I'm telling the truth," Kenichi bluntly says.

I sigh and get up from my seat to head for the door. _Zero could be popular if he didn't always glare at people… Oh, well. Popularity isn't for everyone. Besides… he's right. It's just full of fake peop-_

"Alison!" Sakura calls. _Huh? Oh, great… It's them. I guess I can't leave now…_

Sakura and the other two girls walk up to me. "Why didn't you sit with us in class?" Kimiko asks.

I try to think of a reasonable excuse and say, "Ah, sorry… We had Mrs. Prim&Proper, today. It's best not to piss her off. Besides, I didn't want detention just for not sitting in my seat."

Sakura nods and agrees, "Oh, that's true… She looks for any excuse to give someone detention."

"And don't forget a failing grade," Emiko pipes in. _No… That's just you. You care more about your looks than your grades. That's why you're failing._

"Anyway…," Kimiko interrupts and changes the topic. "I can't believe those guys are whining about not receiving chocolate. I mean, who would want to give them some anyway?"

Emiko nods and says, "Yeah, there's no way they could ever compete with the Night class. They're all so attractive and dreamy~" _…Seriously?_

"So who are you giving chocolates to, Alison?" Sakura asks. _…What? Me? Oh, crap… What do I say?_

I give a weak smile and nervously rub the back of my head. "Ehehe~ umm… I'm not exactly sure yet."

"What?! You don't know yet?!" Kimiko asks in shock.

"Err… Well, they're all **soo** amazing that I don't know who I want to give chocolates to." _Why the hell do __**I **__have to give chocolates? __**I**__ should be receiving chocolates! _"I can't decide…"

Other girls surround us and agree. "Yeah, I don't know either…," one girl says.

"Yeah, it's hard to decide."

"They're all amazing, but we can't give chocolates to all of them…"

Sakura closes her eyes and takes a moment to think before flashing her eyes open and snapping her fingers. "I got it!"

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "…What?"

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Emiko asks.

"Heh. I have an idea!" she confidently answers.

"Well, hurry up and tell us your brilliant idea!" Emiko snaps.

Sakura triumphantly says, "For those of us girls who can't decide who to give chocolates to, they shall… draw lots!" _…What? 'draw lots'? What the hell is she blabbering about now?_

Confused, Kimiko asks, "What do you mean 'draw lots'?"

"It's really simple. We shall write down the names of Night class students on small pieces of paper and fold them. Then, we'll put the folded pieces of papers into a hat and draw lots. Whoever you draw is who you have to give chocolates to. Of course, you can still give chocolates to other students, but you **have **to give chocolates to the person you draw. Simple, right?"

All of the girls gasp and say, "That's a great idea!"

They all begin randomly writing down the names of Night class students and putting them into a hat.

"So who shall go first?" Sakura asks while holding the hat.

Kimiko gives me a push and a wink. "Why don't you go first, Alison?"

"M-me? Umm… OK," I answer. _Ugh… __**I don't want to do this! **_I slowly walk up to the hat and hesitantly put hand inside. I take a deep breath and pull out a folded piece of paper.

Sakura excitedly says, "Hurry up and open it!"

I gulp and slowly open it. My eyes widen and I begin to tremble. I cannot tell if I am trembling in shock or anger, but it's probably both. _Why? Why did I get… him?_

Kimiko enthusiastically says, "Read it out loud!"

I take another deep breath and say, "Senri… Shiki. I got… Senri Shiki."

All of the girls cheer. "Kyaa~ she got Senri!"

"He's so cute!"

"And don't forget he's a model!"

…_I got… Smug-ass model. Why? _I grit my teeth and clench my fists. _He's gonna think… that I __**wanted **__to give him chocolates. Why the hell would I want to do that?_

Emiko walks over to me and says, "Hmm… It looks like we're both giving chocolates to Senri, now. Well…, I actually **chose **to give him chocolates." _That's nice to know, now would you please take your bitchiness somewhere else? _She continues, "Are you planning on making yours?"

_I wasn't planning on going through the trouble of making them myself, but since you're being such a bitch, I think I will. _"Hehe~ of course I will!" I 'innocently' giggle.

Emiko scowls and says, "Hmm… Then I wonder whose will be better?" _…Can you even cook? You probably can't even make a bowl of cereal._

I guess Kimiko could sense the tension between us because she interrupts and says, "Hey, why don't we all go out today to buy things for St. Xocolotls Day?"

_Why the hell would I want to hang out with you guys for even a second longer? Being in the same class is painful enough as it is. _I nod my head and say, "That sounds like a great idea!"

Sakura walks up and says, "Let's go this evening!" _I guess everyone drew names…_

We all agree to go out right after class.

* * *

"OK, let's go to our dorm to grab our wallets and go out!" Sakura excitedly says.

Kimiko sighs and says, "Yeah, but we have to miss the Night class, today."

Sakura optimistically says, "It's alright! It's all worth it to give them the best chocolates ever! Right, Alison?"

"Ah… Yeah, of course!" I agree. We go our separate ways and head for our rooms. I enter my room and place my schoolbag on my desk. I grab my wallet and my dance bag before heading back out. _I think this is everything I need… _I sigh. _They're probably going to wonder why I'm carrying my bag for dance… _I walk outside and meet up with Kimiko and the others.

"Ah, Alison! There you are! Come on, let's go!" Kimiko cheerfully says.

I nod and follow the girls out of the academy.

* * *

"…Sakura? What's wrong?" I ask. _She's been standing there for over three minutes, now. Just what the hell is wrong with her? _She doesn't reply and continues to stare at a shelf.

"Sakura?" Kimiko calls.

"What's wrong with her?" Emiko pipes up.

…1…2…3…

"OOOH~ I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BUY!" Sakura cries.

I facepalm at the girl's idiotic antics. _Seriously? That's what all of that was about? _I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly…, you're as hopeless as ever," Emiko sighs.

"Oh, shut up! You don't know what to buy either! You're probably going to poison Senri!" Sakura yells.

"Hey! I am not going to poison Senri! If anyone's going to poison someone, it would be you!"

"Umm… guys? Let's not fight," Kimiko says. She stands in-between them with her hands up and a weak smile on her face. _Kimiko… I truly pity you. _"Alison, help me stop them!" Kimiko cries. _Ugh… don't bring me into this._

"Umm… So what kind of chocolates do you guys plan on making?" I ask. The girls just stare at me. "…Is there something wrong?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT KIND OF CHOCOLATES TO MAKE!" Sakura cries.

Emiko and I sigh. "It's OK!" Kimiko optimistically says. "That's why I brought this!" she says as she holds up a cookbook.

"How to make… chocolates," I read out loud. "Over 100 recipes…"

"Hmm… I guess this could help," Emiko notes.

Sakura snatches the book and says, "GIVE ME THAT! I NEED IT MORE!"

"HEY! I NEED IT!" Emiko yells.

"Err… guys?" Kimiko says as she tries to calm them down again.

_That's it, I had it. This is more than I can take. _"You guys are causing a scene," I sharply say. All of the girls look to me and instantly become quiet. _Hn… pathetic. _I take a deep breath and reluctantly say, "Why don't you guys try to make truffles? You can use a variety of fillings… Worry about what kind of chocolate you're going to use."

"What kind of chocolate we're gonna use?" Kimiko asks.

Sakura throws her arms in the air and yells, "GAHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF CHOCOLATE I'M GOING T-"

I put a hand over her mouth and sternly say, "Calm. Down." I remove my hand and say, "You can choose to use white chocolate, dark chocolate, bittersweet, or regular chocolate."

"What kind of chocolate are you going to use, Alison?" Kimiko asks.

I take a moment to ponder. _Senri likes pocky, so… he'll probably want something sweet, but not too sweet. Then… _"…Bittersweet," I answer.

The girls blink at me. "How did you decide?" Sakura asks.

"I… just thought of who I'm making chocolates for. It's not for me, so rather than making something I would like… I should make it suit the taste of the one who is receiving it."

The girls gawk at me before grabbing ingredients. I blink in shock. "Umm… do you guys know what you're gonna do now?"

Sakura turns around and smiles at me. "Yep! And it's all thanks to your advice!"

"Yeah! Thanks, Alison," Kimiko agrees. _I… I didn't really do anything. Oh, well…_

Emiko turns around and stares at me before narrowing her eyes at me. "Listen up, Alison! My chocolates are going to be way better than yours. You got that?!"

_Is… Is she challenging me? Heh. How amusing. I wonder… Should I play along? _"Heh. Yeah, we'll see," I say with a smirk.

"Oh, dear…," Sakura says.

Kimiko merely sighs and shakes her head.

I grab the ingredients I need and continue to wander around the store. _Let's see… What else will I need? Hmm… _I gasp and snap my fingers. _How could I forget?! Idiot! _I walk to an aisle that contains everything you could possibly need for presents.

"Alison?" Kimiko calls.

"I'm over here!" I yell back. I hear the girls' running footsteps.

"Oh, there you are!" Sakura says. "What are you looking at?"

"We need to put our chocolates in something, right?" I say.

"Oh… I almost forgot," Sakura says with a sheepish smile. _Honestly… how incompetent._

I carefully look at the different boxes, wrapping, and ribbons. _Which… one? Ah… maybe this one? Wait… _My eyes catch an emerald colored box. _That reminds me of… him. _I keep looking and notice an aquamarine box. _That reminds me of that guy… _Nearby is a burnt orange box. I reach for the boxes.

"Alison? What are you doing?" Kimiko asks.

_What… am I doing? _I look away from them all and say, "…You said that we can give chocolates to other people too…, right?"

Sakura walks up to me and hits me in the back. With a huge grin, she says, "Of course you can!"

I almost dropped the boxes out of shock. _That surprised me…_ I continue to shop. _I still haven't picked one out for Smug-ass model… Hmm… _From the corner of my eye, I notice a lavender box. _Zero… probably isn't going to get any chocolates because he scares people… Well, I guess I'll make something for him too. _Just as I'm about to give up on finding a box that fits Smug-ass model, I notice two boxes. One is a shocking, electric blue. The color is full of life and energy. The one beside it is a pale, light blue. The color is soft and calming. I grab them both. _There. _I turn around to look for tissue and decorations, like ribbons. I put everything else I need in my basket. _Let's see… All we need now is… stationary. Now where is- oh! There it is. _I grab a pack of stationary that has elegant lace surrounding it. _Perfect._

"Hey, I have everything I need. I'm going to go pay now," I tell the girls.

Sakura runs up and throws her fist in the air. "OK! Let's go pay!"

I sweatdrop at her antics. _Why is she so excited? I don't get her… _As we're about to get in line, Emiko abruptly stops walking.

"Emiko? Is there something wrong?" Kimiko asks.

"OH. MY. GOD. LOOK!" Emiko yells. She grabs a magazine from a stand and throws it in our face.

"Umm… Emiko? We can't see what it is, if you throw it in our face like that," Kimiko says with a weak smile.

Emiko pulls the magazine out of our face and squeals, "It's Senri! He's on the cover!" _…What?_

Sakura starts to squeal too. "Oh my god, really?! Kyaa! He's so hot!" _…Him? Smug-ass model? ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME PERSON HERE?! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS "SOOO AMAZING" ABOUT HIM?!_

Kimiko starts fangirling too. "Kyaa! Let's all buy a copy!" _Say what? No. Just… NO. No, I meant, __**HELL NO**__._

I glare at the magazine rack until Emiko asks, "Alison, aren't you going to buy a copy?"

_Eep! OK… I can do this. This is all for fitting in. This… is for 'them'. I can… I CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S SMUG-ASS MODEL! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT A COPY WITH __**HIS**__ FACE ON IT?! _I gulp and give a 'sweet' smile. "Of… Of course!" I grab a magazine and begin to check out. _I… I touched it. I can't believe… I touched it. NOW I'LL HAVE TO WASH MY HANDS AT LEAST FIVE TIMES!_ I shudder. As I wait in line, I notice a shelf filled with candy. _Ooh~ Candy! Maybe I should buy- No! I don't want them to think I eat too much candy... though it's true. _I notice a familiar box on the shelf. _Huh? Isn't that... _I pick up the box. _Pocky... Smug-ass model... likes pocky... I guess I'll get a box, then... _I add the box to my other items and pay.

We all pay and leave the store with our bags in tow.

"So where do you guys want to go next?" Sakura asks.

"I have somewhere else I need to go," I say. "I don't have time to go shopping for anything else."

"Oh… Well, we can go shopping for clothes some other time," Kimiko says.

"Yeah, besides… We have to go shopping for dresses soon," Emiko adds.

"What? Dresses? …Why?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'why'? Because of the winter ball!" Emiko exclaims while throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh, right… That thing. I kinda forgot," I say with a sheepish smile.

All of the girls yell, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!" _Eep! Now I've done it…_

"It's the one time the Day class and Night class are allowed to interact! Not to mention, you get to dance with your crush!" Kimiko shouts. _…Crush? Yeah…_

"That's why we have to find the best dresses!" Emiko yells. _OK, OK, I get it._

"Kyaa! I'm going to dance with Idol!" Sakura fawns. _Why would anyone want to dance with Aidiot?_

"Who do you want to dance with, Alison?" Kimiko asks.

"Umm… I'm not sure yet. I'm not even sure if I am going," I answer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MIGHT NOT GO?!" the girls yell. _Oww~ my ears! Ugh… STOP YELLING!_

"You have to go, Alison! You just have to! You'll never have another chance to interact with the Night class," Sakura exclaims.

I raise my hands and let out a nervous laugh. "Ehehe… I'll see if I can go…"

"No," Sakura firmly says. "You're going even if I have to drag you by your hair."

I shudder at the thought. _She seems serious… Why the hell is it so important that I go? _I try to change the topic. "Umm… Are you guys going down this way?" I ask as I point in a direction.

Emiko nods and says, "Yeah… Isn't this the way back to the academy?"

"I think it is… I'll walk with you guys for a little bit," I say. _I think the dance academy is near Cross Academy..._

* * *

"Uhh… guys?" Kimiko asks. "I think… I think we're l-"

"DON'T. SAY. IT," Emiko spits.

I put a hand to my forehead and let out a sigh. _Honestly…, what is up with me constantly getting lost in these stupid back-alleys? _"Maybe we should just go back the way we came," I suggest.

"I think we should keep going forward," Sakura says. "There has to be a way out, right?"

The other two girls nod and they all continue walking on ahead. I sigh to myself. _I hope… they know where they're going…_

"It sure is pretty scary here," Kimiko says.

"Just… Just a little!" Emiko says.

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions," Sakura suggests.

Frustrated, Emiko yells, "That's a good idea… EXCEPT THERE'S NO ONE TO ASK!"

I quietly walk behind them and listen to the girls discuss what to do. _Am I only the one… who hears that? It sounds as if… someone is running towards us? But… why? I have a bad feeling about this. We should get out of here as soon as possible. _"Guys? I think we should start moving… It's already pretty late," I say.

They all nod and we continue to walk forward. _Sylvie is going to kill me! I'm already late! I can't believe- What was that?! _I turn around in fear.

"Alison? …What's wrong?" Kimiko asks.

"You've been acting strange lately," Emiko notes.

"…D-did you guys hear something just now?" I stutter.

"Hear something? Like what?" Sakura asks.

"Like the sound of rapid footsteps. Like… someone's after us."

Emiko turns away with a smirk and confidently says, "I can't believe you're scared. No one is after us." She continues to walk on ahead and the rest of us try to keep up.

"What if Alison's right? What if someone really is after us?" Kimiko asks.

"Look, there's nothing out here. We're fine. We're just a little lost, but we're fine," she says.

"Easy for you to say!" Sakura exclaims. She latches onto Emiko's arm and whines, "I'm scared~"

"I don't care, now let go of me!"

"No~ I'm scared!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Umm... guys?" I say.

All of sudden, we hear a blood-curdling scream. It sounded as if someone had their life taken away. It was almost as if they breathed out their last breath before the Grim reaper slashed their body with his merciless scythe. The air thickens, making it difficult to breathe, and it starts to get extremely cold. The wind starts to pick up and thrash our bags around. Our hair is pushed into our face, making it difficult to see. The wind has no mercy. It's as if it is mocking us of our impending deaths. The sound of footsteps picks up and grows louder and louder.

"W-what was that?" Kimiko stutters.

"I'm… not sure, but that was really scary," Emiko nervously says.

"I-I think we should get out of here as soon as possible," Sakura says.

"D-do you think we should call the police?" Kimiko asks.

_This is bad. Really, really bad. I need to concentrate… If I don't concentrate, then I won't be able to scan the area. I think… I can sense someone… _ I stand very still and close my eyes.

"Alison… What are you doing?" Sakura skeptically asks.

I take a deep breath. _No…_ _There's… four people. Status: 2 miles away… Speed: Unable to identify… Speed: Increasing… Status: 1.4 miles away… _I gasp. _How?! They're moving so fast! Status: .6 miles away… They're getting closer…, but how? It's impossible for anyone to move that fast… _I furrow my brows. _Or… at least the average human… We need to evacuate the area as soon as possible. _I flash my eyes open and firmly say, "We need to get out of here… Now."

"Huh? Wait, Alison… What are you saying?" Kimiko asks.

I grab her hand and start to drag her. I look back at Sakura and Emiko and say, "Come on."

They start to follow me and we take off running.

"Why… do we… have to run?" Sakura pants.

I do not answer her, but continue to run. _They're close… They're right on our heels! I could run faster, but it'll be bad if I leave these guys. There's no way… they could possibly fight. They're weak, defenseless, and vulnerable… They're normal. No… I don't have time to think about this. Right now…, the only thing that matters is that we get out of this area safely._

I immediately stop running and say, "You guys go on without me."

The girls look back at me in shock. "What? Why?! Didn't you say that someone might be chasing us?! It's not sa-"

"It's fine," I affirm. "…I'm not going back to the academy. Where I need to go is close by, so… I'll be fine." _I think… I'm not even sure… if the dance academy is nearby. I don't know where we are…_

"Alison… OK… If you say so," Emiko says. _Is she worried?_

Just as I'm about to open my mouth to tell them to leave, I let out a gasp and snap my head around. _No… They're… They're… __**NO!**_ Just as I'm about to give the girls a shove, I hear, "KYAAA~ Senri!"

…1…2…3…

"WHAT?!" I yell in shock. I feel someone grab my wrist and I instantly turn around. To my dismay, Smug-ass model is gripping my wrist. His hair is disheveled, his uniform is a mess, and his breath is coming out in labored breaths. "Senri… What are you doing here?" I ask, still in shock.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and says, "…Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"What do you m-"

"What are you doing here? I told you… It's dangerous here," he firmly says. His grip on my wrist slightly tightens.

I sigh, "This again…" I place my free hand on my forehead and close my eyes. I can feel him scrutinizing me from head to toe. After about a minute, I flash my eyes open and whisper, "You scared me, you idiot!"

He blinks at me and his lips slightly quirk down. "I… scared you?" He slightly narrows his eyes at me and says, "Stop taking my lines."

"…W-what?"

"You-"

"-Senri! You ran off again!" a cheerful voice exclaims. _Huh? Is it Tak-_

"-KYAA~ IT'S THE NIGHT CLASS!"

…_What? I… I don't understand… What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be in class? Why… are they here? _I look over Senri's shoulder and see Takuma, Akatsuki and… _Oh, god no. _Aidiot.

"Hi~" Takuma greets with a wave and kind smile.

"H-hi!" Kimiko stutters. _Here we go…_

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asks.

Aidiot, being the arrogant jerk he is, runs up to Sakura and grabs her hand in his. "We sensed **three **pretty girls nearby, so we just had to come here as soon as possible." He winks and kisses her hand. _Hey! I know what you're trying to say!_

Sakura's face blows up into a vibrant red and… she looks as though she's going to faint. I sigh at the sight. _It's just Aidiot… What's so special about him? _I then suddenly feel my wrist being tugged. I look up and meet Senri's gaze. "…W-what?" I stutter.

He gives me one last look over and asks, "…Are you ok?"

"…Yeah." _Why do you care? _I turn my gaze down and look at the ground. "…What about you?" His mouth slightly opens, though I am unable to tell if it's out of shock or if he was merely about to speak. I elaborate, "You… look like you were in a rush for something."

"I-"

"-Alison, Senri, how long are you guys going to hold hands?" Takuma teasingly asks.

Senri and I blink at each other before he rips his hand off my wrist. I turn around with a flushed face and yell, "We weren't holding hands! Why would I want to-" _Why… does it feel like someone is glaring daggers at me? _I turn around and meet Emiko's sharp gaze. _Oh… That's why. I probably have some explaining to do…, but I didn't do anything! There's nothing to explain! __**He**__ grabbed __**my**__ wrist! Everybody saw!_

Takuma starts to chuckle and changes the subject. "So did you girls go shopping?"

"Erm… yeah," I mutter.

Senri glances at my bags and asks, "…What did you buy?"

"I… That's none of your-," I start. Out of my peripheral view, I see Sakura and the others looking at us curiously. _Crap! I can't curse him out in front of them! ARGH! _I put on an 'innocent' smile and giggle, "Hehe~ it's a secret!"

The four boys blink at me. Hanabusa has what appears to be a look of disgust on his face. Takuma and Akatsuki seem confused. Smug-ass model… looks shocked or so I thought, but now he looks the same as usual, bored.

Senri raises an eyebrow at me and asks, "…Who was that?"

With my 'smile' still on my face, I ask, "Hehe~ what are you talking abo-"

Senri puts his hand on my forehead and says, "Hmm… you don't have a fever…"

_*twitch* _I sharply whisper, "**Of course I don't, Smug-ass model!** **Now, stop touching me!**"

He slowly removes his hand and blinks at me. "What are you doing? You're… acting strange."

"Yeah? Well, I could say the same about you!"

"Erm… Senri?" Emiko interrupts. "Could we… please have your autograph!" _…Seriously?_

Senri slowly turns his head to her before nodding.

The girls squeal out of excitement and crowd around him with their magazines in their hands. I look over to Aidiot and notice he seems angry. I stare Aidiot in the eye and cause him to flinch. He glares at me and mouths, "WHAT?!"

I stare at him a little longer before sticking my tongue at him and mouthing, "You suck, Aidiot!"

He growls at me and mouths, "THIS ISN'T OVER!" I only smirk back at him.

"KYAA~ Thank you for signing our magazines!" the girls say in unison.

Emiko tries to flirt with Senri by playing with her hair and saying, "You look amazing on the cover, Senri! You're just so cool!" _Just how obvious can you be? Talk about desperate._

Kimiko turns to me and asks, "Alison, aren't you going to get your magazine signed?"

Everybody instantly looks at me. "Alison… you bought a copy?" Takuma asks.

"I… I didn't!" I shout out of embarrassment.

"Huh? I thought you did," Sakura says.

"Yeah, well, I… I… ran out of money! Yeah! Ehehe~"

All of the guys look at me suspiciously, but Kimiko says, "Ehh?! You should've said something! I would've paid for it!" _I don't want it! …Though I do have a copy._

I nervously scratch the back of my head and say, "Thanks, but I'd feel bad if you wasted your money on me…" Kimiko opens her mouth to say something, but I continue, "Well, I have somewhere I need to be. You guys can go back with them."

"Are you sure? Will you be fine?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, of course!" I answer. Just as I'm about to leave, Senri stops me.

"I'll go with you."

I turn around and give him an irritated look. "I said I'll be fi-"

"-Sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't help noticing that you guys seem familiar with each other," Emiko bitterly says.

"Ah, yeah… I noticed that too," Kimiko says.

Emiko gives me a fierce glare that reads, 'Get away from him! He's mine!' and 'How do you know each other?!' _…This is bad._

I firmly say, "It's not like that. We're merely acquaintances." Emiko continues to glare at me, so I add, "We just occasionally run into each other." I'm not certain, but I could've sworn Senri narrowed his eyes and slightly frowned when I referred to us as acquaintances.

Emiko's glare lightens and she says, "Oh… I see."

"A-anyway…, I should be leaving. I'm already late. Bye," I say. I start to walk away as fast as I can. _I don't understand… I sensed four people… It couldn't possibly be those guys. There's no way they could run that fast… Unless they're like- No, that's impossible. _A scowl forms on my face as I get deeper in thought. _That's impossible…, right? It must have been a different group of people I sensed or maybe… Could it be that I was wrong? Perhaps…_

"Alison, what's wrong?" a blank voice asks.

I turn around and come face to face with Senri. "What… What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading back to the academy?"

Senri completely ignores everything I just said and says, "You… had such a strange look on your face." I flinch at his blunt comment. _I had… a strange look on my face? What is he- _"You seemed… troubled," he continues.

My eyes widen at his comment. Senri patiently waits for me to answer, so I finally give in and say, "…I'm fine."

Senri slightly narrows his eyes and says, "That's a lie."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Yeah… Well how would you know?!" I yell. Senri sighs and drops the topic. I begin to walk faster in order to get away from him, but he keeps up with my pace. I abruptly stop walking and stare at the ground. My features contort into a scowl.

"Alison?"

"If that's a lie…, then I guess… I'm…" I mutter. I shake my head and murmur, "I'm living a lie." I start walking again and try to leave the model behind, but unfortunately he is still able to keep up with me.

"…Aren't you cold?" Senri asks.

"No," I firmly say. "Why?"

Senri intently looks at me and says, "…You're not wearing a jacket… and it's cold outside."

"So?" I ask. Just as I'm about to make a retort, Senri suddenly takes off his blazer and puts it on my shoulders. My face starts to heat up from the boy's unexpected action. "W-what are you doing?!" I yell.

"It's cold…," Senri calmly says. I guess he knew I was about to throw the blazer off because he still hasn't let go of my shoulders.

"I-if it's so cold, why are you giving your jacket to me?! I said I'm fine! I don't ne-"

"-Alison," Senri says in a firm tone. He looks me in the eye and says, "You're gonna catch a cold… I'm fine, so… just wear it."

My face turns into a deeper shade of red at the boy's words. I instantly move my gaze down and avoid looking him in the eye. _Why… is he doing this? _"F-fine…," I mumble. Senri nods his head and lets go of me. I still continue to look at the ground.

"Alison?" he softly says.

"What?"

He takes a moment to respond, almost as if he's contemplating what to say. Just as I'm about to assume that he has nothing to say, he grabs my bags and walks away, leaving me with my bag for dance.

I catch up to him and stutter, "Y-you don't have to do that…"

He shakes his head and says, "It's fine…"

"That's not what I'm saying, idiot. I can carry them myself."

"It's alright. You don't have to."

"Yeah, well… I don't want you to carry them!"

Senri stops walking and asks, "Why?"

"W-what do you mean, 'why'?"

"Why do you have a problem with me carrying your bags?" he elaborates. I open my mouth to answer, but he continues, "Why do you… have a problem with me helping you?"

I'm stunned into silence. I find myself unable to respond. _Why is he saying this? _"…I don't get you."

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Why do you… want to help me?"

He looks me dead in the eye and says, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

He sighs and says, "Apparently not…"

I look Senri in the eye. I can see my reflection in his opaque eyes. _"You … had such a strange look on your face." _I move my gaze down. _I probably… do look strange. _I walk away and start to move forward. Without looking back, I say, "Fine. You can carry them… Happy?"

The stoic boy does not answer my question and asks, "…Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes," I firmly answer.

A pregnant pause comes between us until Senri quietly says, "….I wonder when… you'll start being honest." My eyes widen in shock, but I continue to move forward. Senri changes the topic and asks, "Did you buy anything for St. Xocolotls Day?"

_Eep! Now what do I say?! _"O-of course not! Don't be ridiculous! And besides… even if I did, I wouldn't give **you **anything." _What the hell am I saying?! Idiot! Now it's going to be so awkward when I have to give him chocolates… IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! _I mentally cry and kick myself.

"Oh… is that so?" Senri asks.

"Y-yeah," I lamely stutter.

Senri glances at me from the corner of his eye, but lets the topic drop. "Hmm… So where are you going? Are you going to dance?"

"Ah! Umm… yeah," I nervously answer. _I… I sound like Yuuki, right now. _I sweatdrop at the thought of her.

Senri merely nods. I glance at him from the corner of my eye and ask, "…Why are you walking me?"

He turns his head over to me before continuing to look forward and says, "I told you… It's-"

"-I know, I know. It's 'dangerous'," I interrupt.

"…You shouldn't take that so lightly."

I sigh out of irritation. "What 'incidents' took place around there that makes it so 'dangerous'?" I ask.

Senri ignores my question and asks, "Is this the place?"

"Hey! Answer the- What?" I say. I look up and take in my surroundings. "We're here? When did we get here?" I ask in confusion.

Senri sighs, "I had no idea you were such a ditz, Napoleon… That's only more proof that you shouldn't be in an area like that alone." _*twitch*_

"**Hey**… Just what are you trying to say? That I can't defend myself?"

Senri looks me in the eye, then moves his gaze down and back up. Confused with his actions, I blink at him. He slowly drawls out, "How could someone like you… possibly fight?" _*twitch*_

"Oh, do vu vant to find out? Vu'll believe it when I put mon foot up your ass!" I spit.

Senri looks at me from the side before covering his mouth. "….Pfft!" _*twitch*_

"Vu! Are vu making fun de moi?!"

Senri starts to cough and looks back at me with a blank expression, but the laughter in his eyes is evident. "…It's hard to imagine you fight."

"And vhy zat?!"

"Because… you're so small and thin. You seem like you wouldn't last a second in a fight…"

"Ehh? Just vut are vu trying to zay?!"

"That… you're delicate," he softly says. _D-delicate? Me?_

I suppress my accent and say, "Yeah, well… the fight wouldn't even last a minute."

"Hmm?"

"Because I would've knocked the person out by then!" I confidently say.

Senri makes a small sound that almost seems like a laugh…, but I am unable to tell. His lips slightly quirk up and he says, "Well… I guess Napoleon can fight then. I guess I'll have to look out for you…"

I thrust my fist in the air and say with a grin "Know it! Next time you piss me off, I won't show you any mercy!"

"…Pfft!"

"HEY! DON'T LAUGH AT ME! I'M SERIOUS HERE!"

"And that's precisely what makes it so funny. And I didn't laugh."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You **sooo **did."

"I **sooo **didn't."

"**You**… did!"

"**I**… didn't."

"Grr… **You-**"

"-So… is Napoleon going to show me no mercy?"

"Are you trying to tempt fate?! I wil-"

"-Alison? You came! You're so lat- Senri? What are you doing here?" Sylvie says.

"Madame?!" I shout in astonishment. _How long was she there?_

"Yo," Senri greets.

"Don't greet me like that," Sylvie scolds with her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't you be in class? Why are you here? And- Oh! Oh… I see." _Huh?_

"See what?" I ask.

"Oh la la~ so that's why."

"…I am so confused," I say. Senri nods his head in agreement.

"What? What do you mean you're confused?! Isn't- Aren't you- ARGH!"

Senri and I stand in confusion. "You OK there, Madame?" Senri asks.

"ARGH! It's fine, it's fine. I just thought… Oh, nevermind," she says. She puts a hand on her forehead and sighs, "You guys just ruined my fantasy."

"…What?" I ask.

Sylvie suddenly changes the subject and says, "So Senri, would you like to come inside? You can watch Alison dance~"

"What? Wait, I didn't agree to-"

Sylvie gives me a glare and darkly says, "**Someone who is late should not complain**." I gulp. _Scary~ I just know she's going to kill me, now! _Sylvie loses her glare and immediately replaces it with a cheerful expression. "So come on! Don't be shy! Hehe~" _Yes, scary… Really scary... _Sylvie pushes Senri into the building and looks back at me. Her smile instantly reverts back to a dark glare. "**Be prepared to work, Alison**." I shiver at her sharp tone. _I'm gonna die!_

**_~To be continued...~_**

* * *

**Alison's corner: **(Well..., Alison only got one question, but she did receive a lot of cake, so thank you! I guess this will just be a glimpse of what Alison's corner will be like ^_^')

Alison: Hello and welcome to Alison's corner! \( ^_^ )/ Wait... O_O Do I have to call it "Alison's corner"? Can't I just say "My corner"? ( -_-)

Me: Just get on with it!

Alison: Alright, alright. Just chill (-_- ) Anyway..., this stupid author came up with this terrible idea for you guys to ask me questions and harass me -_- But you guys can give me stuff too... Like cake... and cookies. Hint hint ;) Anyway, this time I only received one question and that question is from... **princess240**. OK, before I even get to the question... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WANTED TO HEAR FROM SYLVIE?! AND WHY DID SHE GET CAKE?! SHE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING! T^T

Sylvie: Mmm~ this cake is **sooo **good ^_^ Too bad, you can't have any :P

Alison: **SHUT UP, YOU KID!**

Sylvie: **What did you say?!**

Me: Umm... Alison? The question...

Alison: Oh, right! OK the first question is...  
"...okay so you said this 'but… it's not good enough' why do think it wasn't good enough? it was amazing (well in my mind anyways) oh and here you can have cake too so you dont kill me from before. and can you give senri this pocky for me thanks."  
That... That's because... I didn't keep my promise. I'm... not the best. I... definitely let her down... Ah! I got lost in thought! Sorry... Umm... OOH! CAKE! Thank you! ^_^ And... What? Can I... give Senri pocky? Can I give Senri pocky? Can **I **give **Smug-ass model**... pocky? Me? Ha! I don't think so. Thank you for the cake **and **the pocky! ^_^

Me: Alison, that was for Senri...

Alison: Hey, she asked and I said no (-_- )

Me: *sigh* Just continue... -"-

Alison: Right! And- *receives cakes* OH. MA. GAWD! CAKE! Thank you so much **Twinwolfsister**, **Incendo**, and **Ketsueko** ^_^ Wait... **Ketsueko**... What do you mean you won't give me any more cakes if I put Mimi-chan in the hospital or possibly kill her? T^T It's **just **Mimi-chan. The idiot author T 3T

Me: Alison, you're so mean TT_TT

Alison: Yeah, well, we already know this. Besides, I'm just telling the truth (-_- ) Next time, I just won't put you in the hospital.

Me: But-

Alison: Well, that's all the time we have for today! Now, if you'll excuse me... I have some cakes that need eati-

Me: Alison! Tell them to ask more questions

Alison: What? No. Why would I want to do that?

Me: Just do it! If you don't, I'll take away you're cakes!

Alison: *gasp* Fine! Meanie~ *sigh* Please ask more questions... and give me more stuff ^_^

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh... I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter OTL I'm also sorry if it feels like nothing really happened, but that's because this is only the first part. In the next part, there will be a lot of SenrixAlison moments ^_^ Also, the 'perverted prince' may or may not be coming soon ;D (hint hint). Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It means a lot to me knowing that people actually read this story and I hope that you all will continue to read it :) I understand that things may not always make sense, but... that's kinda the point XD Hehe~ anyway, I will always write an explanation for things that don't make sense or seem confusing ^_^ Although..., I will not give out information or any background knowledge. I will only clear up any confusion. Anyway, thank you all so much for being such awesome readers! If you are confused about anything, please read the explanations below (past the review corner). If you're still confused about anything, please feel free to ask or even send a pm :) Again, please know that I won't give out any classified information ;D

Hmm... I wonder if I come off as a ditz or an idiot in these notes (._. )

I almost forgot! So my friend and I were trying to come up with a ship name for Senri and Alison, but... we can't come up with anything OTL THEIR NAMES DON'T GO TOGETHER TT_TT Anyway, my question to all of you is** can you come up with a name for SenrixAlison?** You can use her nickname and their last names or... whatever -_- Just come up with something. I'm not sure if anyone can, but Alison does have another name and nickname that will be revealed in the future ;D

* * *

**Review corner: **Thank you all so much for reviewing! Thanks to you all, I have recovered and I am out of the hospital! Whoo! XD LOL Anyway, today's treats are beignets! I hope you enjoy them ^_^

**princess240: **Really? The chapter wasn't long enough?_? I'm sorry. IKR! The SenrixAlison moment was soo cute *o* LOL I know... Alison has such a tragic past TT_TT Hehe Misaki will come sometime in the future ;) I know you hate her now, but I wonder how you will feel later... Aww~ I feel better now ^_^ and wait... You only said that, so I would update faster?! So mean TT_TT LOL thank you for asking Alison a question XD And long reviews are always appreciated. It's impossible for them to be too long ;D

**rockprincess77: **I'm glad you like _Marionette _so far ^_^ Hehe I'll try to update more often! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Its a Christine: **OMG! TU SUIS LE FRANCAIS AUSSI?! COOL! XD Je suis le francais trois! Si tu besoin d'aide avec le français, tu peux poser moi pour l'aide :) Wait... were you kidding?_? Anyway, you can ask me for help if you need it ;) Hehe~ I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Aww~ thank you for the compliments ^_^ Oh! And I feel better now ;) Thank you!

**Lexiful Sunshine: **LOL I love Alison's nickname for Ruka XD I'm glad you like the mystery of Alison's past :) *gasp* You like the things in bold at the end of each chapter? Thank you so much! Umm... I'm sorry that this chapter does not have one, but that's because it will continue, so expect one in the future! ^_^

**harlequin97: **It is?! T-thank you TT_TT (they're tears of happiness) OMG! YOU'RE FAVORITE?! *O* Wow... Hehe~ I'm glad you like Alison ^_^ Hehe~ I don't really focus on Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname because I prefer the supporting cast. Anyway, as for your request... Seiren is a character in Vampire Knight, so it's only natural that she will be in this fanfic ;) I don't think I can add SeirenxTakuma though... Sorry :( As for your other requests, I may or may not have already planned on Alison having a mental breakdown heheh ;) Now, if it happens, I can assure you that it will cause you and other readers to question her past and the trauma she had to suffer. Thank you for the suggestions ^_^ Ehh? You recommend that I consider writing professionally? OMG THANK YOU! XD I don't know if my writing is 'that' great, but still it means a lot :)

**Ketsueko: **LOL XD I'll make a note of that. Thank you for helping me recover XDD *gasp* I... get cake? O_O THANK YOU! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the SenrixAlison moments :) LOL When I'm writing Ruka/Aidiot vs. Alison moments I always laugh XD So what characters are you curious about? I don't think Alison wants her sister to come anytime soon... LOL we'll see who shall be tortured ;) IKR ALISON IS SOO ADORABLE! XD

**Incendo: **Grr... I told you to stop bringing that up! T^T Anyway..., ;) it's pretty ironic that you want to kidnap Alison. (There's two meanings to what I just said) Hehe~ I listened to the song ^_^ I'm glad you think my writing has gotten better! I'm starting to get more comfortable with my writing, so IDK maybe that's why :) *sniff sniff* Thank you... You give me too much credit TT_TT (they're tears of happiness). *gasp* Cake! Yay~ People are giving me cake too ^_^ Thank you!

**Twinwolfsister****: **Yep! You got it right! ^_^ Good job! Thank you for the suggestions! I may have already been considering something like that ;) Now, as for if her sister knows about the Night class... I don't know -_- LOL you'll just have to wait and see! Erm... read -"- LOL I love your nickname for Hanabusa XD I will take your suggestions into consideration :) Aww~ that makes me happy knowing that you'll read regardless ^_^ Thank you.

**Myou: **...This reminds you of another fanfic?_? Umm... Well, I know Alison isn't the only OC ever to have nightmares and a mysterious past ._. I'm not going to lie. I have never read/heard of that fanfic and I generally do not read OCxTakuma fanfics unless there's a chance the OC might end up with Senri... So yeah  
( ._.) Anyway, I'm not sure why my summary would be similar to someone else's, but oh well -_- Thank you for reading and I'm glad you like the story so far ^_^ Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to read! :)

**bummies: **Hehe~ I like your pen name ^_^ or.. username?_? You know what I mean -_- LOL OMG you wrote in all caps... I. LOVE. IT! XD I'm glad you love the story and of course they are going to kiss! This is a love story! ...It feels weird calling it a love story, but yes, they will kiss ;D Unfortunately, you are going to have to wait for them to actually get together, but... that makes it more fun to read XD It wouldn't make sense if they just suddenly started dating and that's why they're gonna take their time ^_^ LOL but I promise it will be cute ;) Hahaha I'm sorry, but I can't read your review without laughing XD But I understand... the SenrixAlison moments are just... just... Kyaa! *fangirls* LOL biased author XD Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!

**TheGirlBehindTheRayBans: **OMG you wrote in all caps too... YAY~ XD LOL I'm glad you love the story and I hope you will continue to ^_^ Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

**I Tell the Truth: **I'm glad my story is doing better ^_^ Or... it was. I don't know about this chapter ( ._.) Anyway, I'm happy to know that you are looking forward to seeing how this story is going :D Thank you for reading and taking the time to review!

**Kyoki no Megami: **Hehe~ I'm glad you find this story interesting! Well... Alison will slowly recover memories of her childhood, but the remaining questions are what happened to her parents, how, and why? ;) Umm... Were you referring to my theory message last chapter?_? Anyway, it's obvious that Kaname knows something about her necklace :) Hehe~ I guess I can tell you ^_^ Alison will find out the truth about the Night class in the near future!

* * *

I'm sure that some of you are confused about some things in this chapter, so I shall explain some things here. I'll also point out some things :)

-**Alison is not a robot**. She's different, but she's not a robot. What was briefly shown is her power/ability. As for what she is... I'll let you guys decided ;) Hehe~ You'll just have to keep reading! I'm sure that some of you are wondering how she was able to do that now and not in the past... Well, it wasn't shown, that's why -"- Anyway, Alison is able to use her power (IDK why, but I really hate that word -_-) when she concentrates. In other words, she has to try to calm down. That's all I'll say for now ;D

-When Senri calls Alison "small," he's referring to her frame not to her height.

-It's pretty obvious, but Sylvie thought Alison and Senri were like on a date or something -_-

...I don't think there's anything else I need to clear up, but if there is just ask ^_^

* * *

Sylvie: Heheh~ I told you I would get you back, **Alice** ;D

Alison: Grr... Shut up, you immature brat!

Sylvie: **How dare you! Why you-**

Me: Oh, great. Not this again... Umm...T-Takuma!

Takuma: Yes? ^_^

Me: Umm... Can you stop them?

Takuma: Sure thing! Alison, Sylvie, let's all get alo-

Sylvie: -**Don't act so casual with me!**

Takuma: *sweatdrops* Ah, I'm sorry...

Alison: Don't bother apologizing to that immature brat! Nobody can get along with **her**!

Sylvie: What was that?!

Takuma: Umm-

Alison: I said **nobody can get along with you!**

Takuma: Let's not fig-

Me: Oh, dear... Umm... Senri!

Senri: ...What? -_-

Me: Can you say it, please?

Senri: OK... Please leave a review... What are they doing over there? ( -_-)

Sylvie: **TAKE THAT BACK!**

Alison: **MAKE ME!**

Takuma: Please don't fight! TT_TT

Me & Senri: *sigh*...


End file.
